Crazy
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: "I like your smell. It's so delicious. You are mine. Now."/"Aku Mark. Sahabat Jaebum."/"Apakah aku dan hyung bisa bersatu untuk selamanya ?"/"Kembalilah kekamar. Jb sebentar lagi datang."/Yugyeom terpaksa mencintai Jaebum yang seorang vampir. Sedangkan Mark sahabat kekekalan Jaebum juga jatuh hati pada kekasih Jaebum. Bagaimana kisah mereka ? JaebumxYugyeom/Markgyeom/GOT7
1. Chapter 1

_Title : CRAZY._

 _Genre : romance, mistery, fiction, kill, smut._

 _Cast : Im Jaebum, Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan._

 _Author : Han April (SellyApril)_

 _Rating : M_

 _Length : Maybe Three chapters_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : DIRTY TALK, BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW.**

 _#yang lagi puasa jangan baca waktu puasa ya. Cz ini smutt, ratenya M. Ini ff sebagai tanda maaf karena author masih belum bisa lanjutin Love Me.#_

 _._

 _._

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you (Maroon 5 - Animals)_

 _.  
_ Entah hanya perasaan Yugyeom atau keadaan malam ini memang mencekam. Tidak ada seorang pun dijalanan. Yugyeom celingukan disamping gerbang sekolahnya, mencari sosok manusia jika ada. Tetapi yang ia dapat justru kesunyian, bahkan tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas. Jika kendaraan saja tidak ada, apa mungkin masih ada bus ? Pertanyaan bodoh. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Yugyeom melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolahnya. Ia menapaki jalanan yang menuju halte bus disamping sekolahnya. Ia berjalan terus tanpa menengok ke kiri atau kanan, ia hanya ingin segera naik bus dan pulang.  
Sesampainya dihalte, Yugyeom melirik jam tangan miliknya. 'ini masih belum pukul 9 malam, seharusnya masih ada satu bus terakhir'. Angin malam itu berhembus pelan, membuat bulu disekitar tengkuknya berdiri. 'bukankah sekarang musim panas, tapi kenapa udara begitu dingin'. Lagi-lagi Yugyeom hanya mampu berbicara dibenaknya karena percuma ia bergumam, tidak ada gunanya. 'ini semua gara-gara Jinyoung sunbae. Gara-gara dia aku harus membersihkan ruang dance. Awas saja tunggu pembalasan ku sunbae sialan'. Tanpa sadar Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dengan subaenya. Yaap, ia dihukum oleh pelatih dance sekolah untuk membersihkan ruangan sebelum pulang. Gara-gara Jinyoung sunbaenya yang memaksa Yugyeom menemaninya menonton anak basket latihan. Dan hal itu membuat Yugyeom terlambat mengikuti exstra sekolah dan kena hukuman.  
Yugyeom terus menunggu datangnya bus sambil berdiri dan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kecil untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya. 'kemana semua orang siih ?' Yugyeom terus bertanya dalam hatinya kemana perginya orang-orang. Tetapi kegelisahan Yugyeom terganti saat ada sinar menyilaukan yang datang. Akhirnya penantiannya terbalas, satu bus datang. Dengan mengucap syukur, ia masuk kedalam bus yang sekarang berhenti tepat didepannya.

.  
"Astaga, kenapa bus ini menakutkan ?" Gumam Yugyeom yang sekarang sudah duduk dibangku depan dekat pintu masuk. Bus yang ia tumpangi hanya berisi satu penumpang, penumpang itu memakai baju aneh. Usia penumpang itu pasti sekitar 28 tahun, fikir Yugyeom. Yugyeom sempat menahan tawa saat pertama kali melihat pakaian orang itu. Ia berfikir bahwa penumpang itu pasti baru saja ikut festival. Baju yang ia kenakan seperti baju orang zaman romawi, atau apalah namanya. Sangat kuno dan menggelikan dengan adanya renda-renda. Semacam pakaian bangsawan. Sekilas Yugyeom melihat namja itu, kulitnya putih pucat, exspresinya sedikit menyeramkan, dan tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Membuat Yugyeom begidik.  
Dengan tiba-tiba namja itu menatap Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom segera berpaling. Yugyeom terus bergumam dalam hati untuk fokus dan tenang. _  
"Baby it's so crazy crazy  
from break up to make up  
iraetdaga jeoraetdaga like a rollercoaster  
up and down naega wonhaneun geon anjeonggam (Jay Park – Metronome)"  
_Suara dering handphone memecahkan kesunyian didalam bus itu. Yugyeom segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam ransel biru miliknya. Itu telfon dari eommanya, Yugyeom pun mengangkat telfon itu.  
"Yeoboseyo eomma"

"Ne. Gyeomie sedang ada dijalan."

"Ne. Bye eomma."  
Yugyeom kembali memasukkan ponselnya keranselnya. Yugyeom kembali melihat jam tangannya, pukul 09.30.  
"Eeeh seharusnya kan sudah sampai." Perlahan Yugyeom melihat ke jendela bus, ia terkejut bahwa bus yang ia tumpangi tidak lagi berjalan dijalan Seoul. Melainkan disuatu daerah yang Yugyeom tidak tau.  
Yugyeom pun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan kesupir bus untuk bertanya.  
"Ahjussi, sebenarnya bus ini jurusannya kemana ?" Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Yugyeom memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak supir tersebut. Yugyeom membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Ahjussi itu meninggal, dilehernya terdapat gigitan yang mengerikan. Seolah leher ahjussi itu habis diterkam binatang buas.  
Yugyeom pun membalikkan badannya berniat untuk keluar dari bus itu. Tapi ia segera terjungkal kebelakang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Namja yang tadi duduk dikursi belakang sudah berada tepat didepannya. Dan tanpa sengaja Yugyeom menabrak namja itu. Namja itu pun berjongkok didepan Yugyeom, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom sendiri hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak meminta tolong, tetapi mulutnya seolah kelu untuk sekedar terbuka. Tangan namja itu begitu dingin seperti es. Tangan itu mengelus pipinya pelan. Dan Yugyeom hanya mampu melihat mata namja itu dan memundurkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan namja itu pelan. Mata namja itu berwarna kuning sedikit coklat. Betapa terkejutnya Yugyeom saat namja itu tersenyum, Yugyeom melihat taring.  
Otaknya reflek menyuruhnya berlari, tetapi tubuhnya menolak dan justru membuat Yugyeom diam ditempat. Meskipun terlihat tenang, tetapi mata Yugyeom menyiratkan ketakutan yang begitu sangat.  
Orang asing itu pun mendekat dan menyusup disela leher Yugyeom. Tangan Yugyeom refleks menahan dada orang itu, tidak ada detak jantung. Yugyeom semakin ketakutan, hingga ia menggenggam baju orang asing itu begitu kuat. Orang asing itu menghirup aroma tubuh Yugyeom dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Membuat bulu kuduk Yugyeom berdiri.  
Setelahnya orang itu menjilat telinga Yugyeom dan berbisik ditelinga Yugyeom.  
"I like your smell. It's so delicious. You are mine. Now." Setelahnya semuanya gelap.

.  
Jaebum memandangi sosok yang sekarang terbaring disampingnya. Sosok namja itu begitu cantik, rambutnya yang berwarna perak sedikit pirang begitu halus. Poni namja itu menutupi mata sipitnya yang begitu indah. Pipinya putih, bibirnya merah cherry. Seolah tidak pernah bosan, Jaebum tidak hanya memandang tetapi menyentuh setiap bagian wajah namja itu.  
Perlahan Jaebum mendekat dan mencium bibir yang terkatup itu. Bibir itu begitu manis. Ini pertama kali bagi Jaebum merasakan sesuatu semanis ini, sejak ribuan tahun ia hidup. Bahkan darah perawan yang menurutnya manis, terkalahkan oleh bibir namja itu. Jika bukan karena ia menyukai namja ini, mungkin Jaebum sudah melahap habis namja ini.  
Tangan Jaebum membuka kancing seragam putih yang dikenakan namja itu. Hanya tiga kancing teratas, dan saat itu pula semerbak bau namja itu menguar hingga membuat kamar Jaebum berbau harum seperti aroma tubuh namja itu. Aroma itu begitu memabukkan, membuat Jaebum menelan kasar salivanya. Berharap bahwa ia tidak memakan namja itu.  
Jaebum mulai mengendus aroma tubuh itu. Hidung Jaebum sudah bersarang dileher namja itu, menghirup aroma tubuh itu tanpa henti.  
"Yaa Jb, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriakan seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan yang Jaebum lakukan.  
"Wae ? Aku menyukainya. Jadi biarkan ia bersama ku." Jaebum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan dengan cepat ia sudah berada didepan seseorang tadi.  
"Apa kau gila ? Orang tuanya pasti mencarinya. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah karena anak itu. Pulangkan ia cepat." Sosok berambut biru tua ia bersedekap, menyuruh Jaebum memulangkan namja yang masih tertidur itu.  
"Tapi Mark, aku menyukainya. Tidak bisakah ia tinggal disini bersama kita ?"  
"Yaa tinggal disini dan membawa musibah di bangsa kita." Sosok bernama Mark itu berbicara ketus.  
"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku bisa menjaminnya." Dengan sekali dorongan dari Jaebum, Mark keluar dari kamar itu. Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan bunyi yang sangat nyaring.  
"Sekalipun aku harus memulangkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya." Janji Jaebum sebelum berjalan kembali keranjangnya.

.  
Yugyeom perlahan sadar dari tidur atau pingsan, ia bingung menyebutnya apa. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia perlahan duduk dikepala ranjang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. 'ini bukan kamarku'. Yugyeom memaksa otaknya utuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat kejadian saat ia dibus malam tadi. Setelah itu ia lupa apa yang terjadi.  
Kamar ini begitu luas, bahkan ranjangnya sangat luas tapi terkesan seperti ranjang zaman dulu. Ada tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang ini disekitarnya. Pandangan Yugyeom mendarat dibarang-barang yang terpajang rapi diatas meja. Itu seperti barang antik. Lukisan-lukisan didinding juga terlihat antik. Yugyeom pun beranjak dari ranjang itu untuk keluar dan pulang.  
Saat ia duduk ditepi ranjang itu, Yugyeom sedikit mengerut heran. Pakaiannya berantakan, kemeja sekolahnya terbuka dikancing atasnya. Jazz sekolahnya berada dilantai bersama dengan sneaker dan ranselnya. Yugyeom segera memungut ransel dan mencari ponselnya.  
"Kemana ponsel ku ?" Yugyeom terus mengobrak-abrik tasnya, hingga mengeluarkan semua buku didalamnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan benda persegi putih miliknya.  
"Kau mencari ini sweetie ?" Yugyeom sontak menoleh keasal suara.  
Namja itu, dia orang yang terakhir Yugyeom lihat. Refleks Yugyeom mundur hingga ia menempel dengan kepala ranjang, menghiraukan semua bukunya yang berserakan.  
"Maafkan aku sweetie, aku harus menyingkirkan benda ini. Jika tidak, kau akan meninggalkan ku." Sosok itu mendekati Yugyeom yang ketakutan diatas ranjang. Sosok itu kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang, membuat Yugyeom sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.  
"Don't afraid okay. I won't to hurt you. My name is Jaebum, and I older than you. I'm 1024 years old." Sosok bernama Jaebum itu menyeringai kearah Yugyeom.  
"1-1-1024 ?" Yugyeom terbata-bata mengulang usia Jaebum. Sedangkan Jaebum hanya tersenyum sambil menampakkan taringnya. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom memeluk erat kakinya.  
"Se-Se-Sebenarnya k-kau ini apa ?"  
"Menurut mu ?"Hanya butuh 5 detik untuk sosok itu sekarang memerangkap Yugyeom dikedua lengannya. Tubuh Yugyeom sekarang sudah terbaring manis dibawah Jaebum. Tangan Yugyeom berada didada Jaebum, berusaha mendorong Jaebum. Tapi itu mustahil.  
Jaebum terkekeh, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Yugyeom yang reflek sudah berpaling saat Jaebum mendekatkan kepalanya.  
"I'm vampire sweetie. I can life forever. I'm eternal baby." Jaebum menjilat dan menggigit lembut telinga Yugyeom.  
Sedetik kemudian Jaebum sudah berada ditepi ranjang kembali. Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya ke Yugyeom. Tetapi Yugyeom tetap tidak bergerak untuk menerima uluran itu.  
"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu Yugyeom. Come on, give your hand." Jaebum berucap lembut sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.  
Yugyeom tau bahwa hidupnya saat ini ditengah bahaya. Sosok itu adalah vampire, dan vampire suka meminum darah manusia. 'tamatlah riwayat ku'.  
"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu sweetie. Tenang, aku tidak akan meminum darah mu. Kau terlalu berharga."  
Entah mengapa perkataan vampire itu membuat Yugyeom merona. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, agar vampir itu tidak melihat rona merah dipipinya.  
"Sweetie, I ask you. You wanna take my hand or no ?" Jaebum mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.  
Dengan sedikit ragu, Yugyeom menerima uluran tangan itu. Dengan sangat cepat Jaebum menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukkannya, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yugyeom. Yugyeom terkejut bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia meronta, tetapi tubuhnya melemas dengan ciuman yang diberikan Jaebum. Ciuman itu sangat lembut. Bibir Jaebum terus mengecup dan bahkan melumat pelan bibir miliknya. Lengan Jaebum melingkar dipinggang Yugyeom dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa tubuh Yugyeom lebih dalam kedekapannya. Sedangkan lengan Yugyeom terkalung dengan indahnya dileher Jaebum.  
Ciuman Jaebum terlihat semakin menuntut. Jaebum menggigit bibir bawah Yugyeom lembut. Meminta akses agar Yugyeom membuka gua manis miliknya. Yugyeom yang sudah mulai larut dalam ciuman itupun membuka mulutnya tanpa ragu. Tangan Yugyeom mulai bermain dengan surai hitam Jaebum. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, berciuman. Karena ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, ia membiarkan Jaebum memimpin ciuman itu. Lidah Jaebum dengan gesit mulai mengeksplor semua yang ada dimulut Yugyeom. Tidak lupa pula Jaebum mengajak lidah Yugyeom untuk bermain. Tetapi Yugyeom kalah dengan mudahnya.  
Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini penuh dengan nafsu. Membuat Yugyeom kehabisan nafas. Ia memukul dada Jaebum untuk melepaskannya, tetapi Jaebum menghiraukannya. Tidak lama kemudian Jaebum tidak lagi menikmati mulut Yugyeom. Ia beralih kebawah keleher Yugyeom mengikuti arah saliva mereka berdua turun. Membiarkan Yugyeom menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mungkin jika 2 detik lagi Jaebum tidak berhenti. Yugyeom bisa mati kehabisan nafas.  
"Ahh. .. ahh . . ." Yugyeom mendesah saat Jaebum mulai menggigit kulit dilehernya. Gigitan Jaebum meninggalkan warna kemerahan dileher Yugyeom. Gigitan itu tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak hingga memenuhi leher Yugyeom.  
Tangan dingin Jaebum mulai menyusup dibalik baju sekolah Yugyeom. Menyentuh dan mengelus kulit Yugyeom. Jaebum tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menandai Yugyeom.  
'kulitnya halus. dan ia adalah milik ku sekarang. MINE NOW.'  
Satu tangan Jaebum membuka setiap kancing baju Yugyeom. Dan satu tangan masih melingkar dipinggang Yugyeom. Setelah semua kancing itu lepas, Jaebum melepas baju Yugyeom. Membuat Yugyeom half naked. Jaebum membuang sembarangan baju Yugyeom.  
Kemudian membimbing Yugyeom untuk berbaring diranjang.  
"Agrrh." Yugyeom mengeluh sakit saat punggungnya menindih buku-buku sekolahnya yang berserakan diranjang. Jaebum pu segera mencium bibir Yugyeom penuh nafsu. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yugyeom.  
Setelahnya Jaebum turun kedada Yugyeom, kembali menggigit kulit itu. Menandai kulit itu dengan kissmark. Membuat Yugyeom melenguh nikmat sekali lagi.  
"hmm , , . . nggh . . ahh . . ." Yugyeom mendesah nikmat kembali saat Jaebum menghisap nipple merah mudanya.  
Jaebum menghisap nipple kanan Yugyeom begitu kuat dan memelintir lembut nipple satunya dengan tangannya. Karena sudah terhanyut dan terangsang, tanpa sadar Yugyeom menarik-narik pakaian Jaebum. Jaebum yang mengerti keinginan Yugyeom kembali mencium bibir Yugyeom dan tangannya dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya hingga sekarang sama-sama half naked seperti Yugyeom.  
Mata Yugyeom yang sedari tadi terpejam sekarang terbuka. Ia menatap mata sosok diatasnya. Mata itu penuh dengan nafsu, sama seperti dirinya. Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dada dan abs Jaebum yang terbentuk begitu sempurna. Tangan Yugyeom menyentuh meraba enam persegi abs Jaebum. Jaebum menggigit kasar bibir Yugyeom, saat tangan Yugyeom memelintir nipplenya.  
"Kau mulai nakal sweetie." Setelahnya Jaebum kembali mencium bibir Yugyeom. Jaebum menurunkan pinggulnya hingga membuat juniornya bergesekan dengan junior Yugyeom. Jaebum tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Junior Yugyeom sudah mulai menggembung, sama dengan miliknya.  
Jaebum melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Yugyeom.  
"If you want to continue this, I will do this. But if you want me to stop, then I will stop. Choose your choice baby." Tangan Jaebum mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Yugyeom sambil tersenyum.  
"Let's continue this hyung. I want you." Suara Yugyeom menjadi lampu hijau baginya untuk mem-fuck Yugyeom sekarang juga.  
"I wan you too baby." Dengan itu tangan Jaebum membuka resleting celana Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ia kalah cepat, Jaebum sudah membuka celana seragam beserta celana dalam milik Yugyeom. Menampakkan junior imut milik Yugyeom yang sudah basah oleh precum. Jaebum pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke junior Yugyeom dan memasukkan junior Yugyeom dengan mudah kemulutnya.  
Jaebum mulai menghisap dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Yugyeom. Jaebum mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah. Membuat Yugyeom semakin menggeliat dan mendesah tanpa henti.  
Jaebum menyodorkan tiga jari kemulut Yugyeom. Meyuruh Yugyeom untuk menghisapnya. Dan Yugyeom menurut begitu saja.  
"Ahh. . hyuuung. . . lepaaaassh. . .akuu ingin. . ." Yugyeom mulai mendesah tidak karuan saat ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menyuruh Jaebum untuk berhenti, tetapi Jaebum justru semakin kuat menghisap junior Yugyeom. Hingga akhirnya Yugyeom tidak dapat menahannya.  
CROOOT.  
Yugyeom klimaks dimulut Jaebum. Jaebum pun dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan cinta milik Yugyeom. Dan menghisapnya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi sperma yang tertinggal.  
"It's so delicious and sweet like you. I love it." Bisik Jaebum ditelinga Yugyeom yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.  
Jaebum pun membuka kaki Yugyeom sedikit lebar hingga sekarang sudah nampak hole Yugyeom yang berwarna pink. Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya ke hole itu, lidah Jaebum terjulur dan mulai menjilati hole itu. Jaebum menyukai hole ini.  
"Ahh. nggh. . hyuung. . ." Yugyeom mendesah geli dengan lidah Jaebum yang sekarang mulai menusuk-nusuk holenya.  
Jaebum pun mengakhiri kegiatan menusuk-hole-Yugyeom-dengan-lidah, dan mulai memasukkan jarinya ke hole Yugyeom.  
Jaebum terus mencium Yugyeom selama proses penetrasi itu. Saat Jaebum memasukkan jari keduanya.  
"Aaaarghh." Yugyeom berteriak kesakitan. Tetapi teriakan itu teredam oleh mulut Jaebum yang terus menciumnya. Jaebum mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan pola menggunting. Membuka jalan agar hole Yugyeom sedikit meluas.  
Jaebum sendiri mati-matian menahan hasratnya, ia tidak ingin menyakit Yugyeom yang notabenenya adalah manusia. Ingin rasanya segera membobol hole itu tanpa harus melakukan penetrasi.  
Jaebum pun kembali berfokus ke hole Yugyeom. Jari ketiga masuk, Yugyeom mulai menangis terisak.  
"Rileks sweetie. Rileks." Ucap Jaebum lembut sambil mengecup kedua mata Yugyeom.  
Jaebum pun menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dari hole Yugyeom. Sekarang Yugyeom tidak lagi meringis sakit tapi mengerang nikmat.  
"hyuuung. . mooooree. . " Pinta Yugyeom. Jaebum pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya disertai erangan kecewa Yugyeom. Jaebum tersenyum dan mulai membuka celananya yang setengah terbuka akibat ulah yugyeom.  
Yugyeom terpesona dengan junior Jaebum yang sekarang sedang mengacung tegak itu. Tangan Yugyeom mengelus junior Jaebum. Jaebum yang melihat hal itu pun menyodorkan juniornya didepan Yugyeom.  
"Suck it."  
Dengan sedikt ragu Yugyeom membawa junior Jaebum kedalam mulutnya. Karena ukuran junior Jaebum yang lebih dari rata-rata membuatnya tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya kemulut Yugyeom. Jadinya Yugyeom menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas bagian junior Jaebum yang tidak bisa ia hisap.  
Yugyeom mulai melancarkan tugasnya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap junior besar Jaebum.  
"ooh . . . Gyeomieee. .this good baby. . hhmm. ." Desah Jaebum, sambil tangannya ikut memegang kepala Yugyeom. Membawa junior Jaebum semakin dalam ke mulut Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom hampir tersedak. Tetapi ia tetap menghisap junior Jaebum. Hingga tangan Jaebum sedikit menjambak rambutnya pelan, membuatnya melepas junior Jaebum dengan bunyi plop yang keras.  
"Stop it baby. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam hole mu sweetie. Aku ingin merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan hole mu baby." Ucap Jaebum dan mencium bibir Yugyeom sambil mengarahkan juniornya kehole Yugyeom.  
Dengan pelan Jaebum memasukkan juniornya ke hole Yugyeom. Yugyeom sebenarnya sudah berteriak kesakitan, tapi karena Jaebum menciumnya. teriakan itu teredam. Baru kepalanya saja Yugyeom sudah kesakitan minta ampun.  
Karena tidak tega melihat wajah Yugyeom yang menahan sakit. dengan sekali hentak.  
JLEB.  
Junior Jaebum sudah bersarang sepenuhnya dalam hole Yugyeom. Jaebum melepas ciumannya, dan menatap bibir Yugyeom yang bengkak dan berdarah akibat ciumannya.  
Jaebum masih belum bergerak, ia masih menunggu Yugyeom menyesuaikan dengan juniornya.  
"move hyung." Satu kalimat itu cukup membuat Jaebum menyeringai.  
Ia pun mulai menggenjot hole Yugyeom. Kecepatan vampir melebihi kecepatan manusia. Karena hal itu membuat Yugyeom tersentak keatas dan kebawah saat Jaebum menumbuk holenya.  
"hyuung. . disanaah .aah" Jaebum tersenyum saat ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Yugyeom. Ia pun menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali membuat Yugyeom mengerang nikmat sekali lagi.  
"hyuunng pelan-peelaan. . " Cara Jaebum yang terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya dengan kesetanan membuat Yugyeom harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera keluar.  
Jaebum tanpa henti terus menggenjot hole Yugyeom tanpa ampun.  
"aaah. .ngghhh. .aah. ." Jaebum dan Yugyeom sama-sama mendesah tanpa henti saat merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara itu.  
"hyuuung . . akuu mauu. . " Yugyeom sudah tidak tahan lagi.  
"together baby. . ." Hal yang sama pun Jaebum rasakan. Dengan tusukan terakhir yang penuh dengan tenaga Jaebum menyemburkan cairannya didalam hole Yugyeom.  
CROT  
CROT  
Yugyeom mengeluarkan cairannya diatas perutnya dan perut Jaebum.  
Jaebum jatuh ambruk diatas Yugyeom. Tetapi Jaebum menggunakan sikunya dan lututnya agar ia tidak menindih Yugyeom. Jaebum pun merebahkan dirinya disamping Yugyeom yang sedang mengatur nafas.  
"Arrgh" Yugyeom sedikit meringis sakit saat bergerak bangun. Punggungnya benar-benar sakit karena tidur diatas buku-buku sekolahnya.  
Jaebum pun ikut bangun dan duduk disamping Yugyeom. Tangan Jaebum menyentuh guratan luka dipunggung Yugyeom. Seperti sebuah sihir, luka-luka itu hilang. Yugyeom yang tadinya merasa sakit, kini heran karena rasa sakitnya hilang.  
"B-Ba-Bagaimana bisa ?" Yugyeom bertanya pelan.  
Hanya sekali lirikan, buku-buku itu terbang dan tertata rapi dimeja samping ranjang. Yugyeom terpukau dengan hal itu. Ia segera menoleh ke Jaebum yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Remember. I'm vampire. I can do everything." bisik Jaebum dan membawa Yugyeom agar kembali tidur tanpa melepas sedikitpun tatapannya dari Yugyeom. Perlahan selimut mulai bergerak sendiri, menyelimuti dua namja telanjang itu.  
"You're so beautiful Gyeomie. I love you." Yugyeom merona merah kembali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, Jaebum terkekeh melihat tingkah Yugyeom. Ia pun menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukkannya. Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yugyeom sambil tersenyum.  
Yugyeom merasakan perasaan yang aneh, ia begitu senang tetapi disatu sisi ia takut. Apakah mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta disaat pertama kali bertemu ? Yugyeom tidak tau.  
"Ta-tapi . . ."  
"Just say you love me. I don't want hear anything." Kalimat Jaebum begitu tegas dan dingin. Membuat Yugyeom kembali takut, dan dengan sedikit terpaksa Yugyeom mengucapkan kalimat yang diinginkan Jaebum.  
"I-I love y-you too." Jaebum tersenyum mengerikan. Ia tidak perduli jika ia terkesan memaksa Yugyeom. Yang terpenting sekarang Yugyeom miliknya.  
"You are mine, remember ? Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Dan tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakiti mu." Jaebum pun mencium kening Yugyeom. Dan semakin membawa Yugyeom lebih dalam kepelukkannya.  
Yugyeom hanya mampu diam. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ini seolah mimpi. Ia bercinta dengan vampire. Mustahil.  
"You can sleep sweetie. I will keep you in my arm forever." Yugyeom pun memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur. Berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan ia akan terbangun dengan suara teriakan eommanya.

.  
"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Jb." Ucap Mark saat Jaebum menuruni tangga hendak keluar mencari makan untuk Yugyeom.  
"I don't care. I want to go. Bye Mark." Mark hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah Jaebum. Jaebum dan Mark memang bukan saudara kandung tetapi hanya sahabat. Tetapi mereka sudah bersama sejak garis hidup mereka berubah. Dari dulu ia selalu mengkhawatirkan sikap Jaebum. Keegoisan Jaebum selalu berakhir dengan mereka yang harus pindah dari negera yang mereka tinggali.  
Baru beberapa minggu tinggal di Seoul, Jaebum sudah mulai membuat ulah. Mark sendiri sudah tidak ingat berapa kali mereka berganti nama dan berpindah tempat hanya untuk menghindari masalah. Mark tau menghindar bukan cara yang baik, tapi daripada kedok mereka terbongkar lebih baik pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat.  
Mark dan Jaebum, mereka berbeda. Jika Mark adalah orang yang penyabar dan selalu berhati-hati. Maka Jaebum adalah orang yang tidak sabaran dan ceroboh. Mark selalu meminum darah dari kantung darah yang ia beli dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Yaa Mark adalah seorang dokter. Dari dulu hingga sekarang ia tetap menjadi dokter. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa pasien yang ia selamatkan hidupnya. Dan sudah tidak terhitung seberapa banyak pengalaman yang ia rasakan.  
Berbeda dengan Jaebum, ia adalah pengusaha. Ia memiliki banyak perusahaan, tetapi ia tidak pernah keluar untuk mengurus perusahaan miliknya. Ia hanya mengawasi setiap perusahaannya dari jauh, dengan menyuruh orang yang ia percaya untuk memegang perusahaan miliknya. Cara Jaebum meminum darah pun berbeda dengan Mark, Jaebum lebih suka meminum dari korbannya secara langsung. Alias membunuh korbannya.  
Gaya hidup mereka pun berbeda 100%. Jika Mark lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca atau jalan-jalan di kota. Jaebum justru berada di kasino untuk berjudi atau didiskotik untuk bermain wanita. Tetapi karena Mark adalah tipe orang yang fleksibel. Ia bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun dengan watak apapun.  
Mark pun menutup buku yang sedari ia baca. Jujur ia penasaran dengan namja yang sudah menarik perhatian Jaebum. Pasalnya Jaebum tidak pernah menyukai seorang namja, ia adalah pria normal. Jaebum selalu mengatakan hal itu. Dan Mark tau betul bahwa Jaebum tidak berbohong. Jadi ia heran dengan perubahan sikap Jaebum.  
Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya namja itu. Menurut deskripsi yang Mark lihat sekilas, namja itu masih bersekolah. Itu artinya usianya pasti sekitar 16-18 tahun. Masih begitu muda.  
Mark membuka pintu kamar Jaebum. Ia melangkah keranjang yang diatasnya tertidur seorang namja yang telanjang tetapi tertutup selimut. Mark memperhatikan wajah namja itu.  
"Pantas Jaebum mengagumi mu. Kau memang cantik." Tanpa sadar Mark mendekati sosok namja itu. Dan tangan Mark mengelus pipi Yugyeom.  
"Lembut." Mark segera melepaskan sentuhannya saat Yugyeom menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Membuat selimut itu tersibak kebawah dan menampakkan dada dan leher Yugyeom yang penuh dengan kissmark. Mark menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat nipple merah muda Yugyeom. Mark seolah sedikit terbawa nafsu untuk menyentuh nipple merah muda itu. Mark meyentuh nipple itu dan mencubitnya lembut.  
"hah. .ahh. ." Desahan Yugyeom membuat salah satu organ tubuh Mark bangun. Yaap juniornya bangun.  
"Jangan Mark. Berhenti sampai disini." Mark bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tangannya tetap bertahan mencubit dan menekan nipple Yugyeom.  
Sepertinya Mark sudah kehilangan akal warasnya. Ia menunduk untuk meraih nipple merah muda Yugyeom. Dengan cepat ia mengemut nipple itu dan menghisap serta menjilatnya. Sedangkan si empu nipple hanya bisa mendesah tanpa terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Aroma tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh Yugyeom membuat nafsu Mark semakin meningkat. Ingin rasanya Mark melakukan yang tadi Jaebum lakukan. Tetapi Mark segera menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Dengan cepat Mark meninggalkan kamar itu, sebelum ia terbawa nafsu iblisnya.  
Mark segera turun menuju kekamarnya. Saat ia sudah didalam kamarnya, Mark melihat bagian bawah miliknya menggembung.  
"Astaga ada apa dengan ku ? Kenapa hanya mendengar desahannya aku bisa turn dengan mudah."  
Mark mulai berfantasi liar. Ia membayangkan jika sekarang tubuh Yugyeom tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya, siap menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Mark. Tanpa sadar Mark menjalankan tangannya ke juniornya. Mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah basah dan mulai mengocok junior miliknya.  
Mark membayangkan bahwa tangan yang sedang mengurut juniornya adalah tangan halus Yugyeom. Mark terus berfantasi seperti itu, hingga ia melenguh puas saat hasratnya keluar.  
"Aku pasti sudah gila. Sama seperti Jaebum." Gumam Mark sambil melihat junior dan tangannya yang berlepotan dengan sperma miliknya.

.  
Yugyeom terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa lapar. Ia belum makan dari kemarin malam. Saat ia membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Jaebum yang begitu dekat dengannya tepat disampingnya. Yugyeom sedikit merona jika melihat wajah Jaebum dari dekat. Vampir ini begitu tampan, tetapi Yugyeom segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Jaebum mengetehui sikapnya.  
Yugyeom merasakan sebuah lengan yang berada dipinggangnya, memeluknya begitu erat. Wajah Jaebum yang sedang berada dileher Yugyeom terus menghirup aroma tubuh Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom heran, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Padahal sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, holenya begitu perih. Tetapi sekarang holenya terasa baik-baik saja, seperti sebelum ia melakukan 'hal' itu dengan Jaebum. Yugyeom melirik tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih seseorang yang sedikit kebesaran.  
Perlahan Yugyeom mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jaebum. Tetapi tangan itu tidak ingin lepas dari pinggangnya, justru semakin erat. Yugyeom kembali berusaha.  
"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa lepas. Berhenti berusaha baby." Suara berat Jaebum membuat Yugyeom menghentikan aksinya.  
"Eeh ?" Yugyeom melihat kesamping, dimana Jaebum berada. Mata itu masih terpejam. 'apa ia mengigau ?'. Seketika itu Jaebum membuka matanya dan menatap mata Yugyeom dengan tajam.  
"Aku tidak mengigau baby. Kau mau kemana hm ?" Jaebum bertanya lembut, tetapi tatapannya tetap tajam menatap kedua obsidian Yugyeom. Tangan Jaebum sedikit menyibak poni Yugyeom, karena hal itu menghalangi sinar mata Yugyeom yang begitu indah.  
"A-aku lapar." Mendengar jawaban Yugyeom, Jaebum terkekeh. Ia pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Yugyeom. Reflek Yugyeom menyentuh bibirnya, sebelumnya bibir itu berdarah dan sakit. Tapi bibirnya bik-baik saja. Yugyeom pun menatap Jaebum, menyiratkan pertanyaan 'apa yang terjadi ?'.  
Jaebum kembali terkekeh dengan raut wajah Yugyeom yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia mengecup pipi kanan Yugyeom, dan menyusupkan kepalanya dileher Yugyeom. Menghirup aroma Yugyeom lagi. Jaebum tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Aroma Yugyeom begitu adiktif untuknya. Hingga ia tidak pernah bosan menghirupnya.  
"Berhenti takjub dengan apa yang terjadi Yugyeom. Ini sudah biasa." Jaebum bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat sekarang sudah berada disamping Yugyeom.  
Jaebum mengulurkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan air putih.  
"Makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari tadi." Yugyeom pun sedikit ragu menerima nampan itu.  
Jujur ia pasti sudah memakan makanan ini dengan lahap. Tapi karena ia sedang diperhatikan, ia sedikit pelan menyuapkan setiap sendok makanannya. 'kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini ?'. Yugyeom tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lagi. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan apa yang terjadi dari kemarin hingga hari ini. Ditambah dengan perasaannya, ia hampir gila.  
Akhirnya makanan dipiring itu habis. Yugyeom tidak mampu menahan cengirannya. Ia malu sudah bertingkah seperti itu. Jaebum sendiri hanya terkekeh. Tangan Jaebum pun mengacak-acak surai Yugyeom lembut.  
Yugyeom meminum air digelas yang berada diatas meja. Setelah selesai, Yugyeom sedikit salah tingkah karena Jaebum terus memandangnya. Yugyeom gugup dan mulai memainkan tangannya. Ia tidak pandai dalam memulai percakapan jadi lebih baik ia diam dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Lihat aku sweetie ?" Jaebum mengangkat dagu Yugyeom dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian Jaebum menggenggam tangan Yugyeom dan meremasnya lembut.  
"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baby ?" Jaebum mengelus pelan tangan Yugyeom.  
"Bi-bisakah aku pulang ?" Saat itu Jaebum segera bangkit, melepaskan genggamannya. Dan berdiri membelakangi Yugyeom. Yugyeom ketakutan, apa ia salah jika bertanya seperti itu ?  
"Tidak. Kau akan disini selamanya. Because YOU ARE MINE." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan setiap penekanan dalam katanya, Jaebum meninggalkan Yugyeom yang mulai meneteskan air mata.  
Yugyeom tidak ingin berada disini lagi. Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin bersekolah lagi. Bahkan meskipun ini baru sehari ia tinggal ditempat ini. Ia tidak betah. Sekarang pun pasti orang tuanya mencarinya.

.  
"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya tinggal disini Jb. Apalagi untuk selamanya. Ia juga punya kehidupan." Mark kali ini menasihati Jaebum. Inilah Jaebum, meskipun ia egois tetapi ia akan meminta nasehat Mark saat ia benar-benar kacau.  
Dan Mark akan dengan senang hati membantu. Diam-diam Mark memuji Yugyeom, orang pertama yang membuat Jaebum kacau. Biasanya Jaebum kacau karena soal perusahaan. Tapi kali ini pertama kalinya Jaebum kacau karena seseorang.  
"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya Mark. Aku benar-benar sudah tertarik dengan anak itu." Jaebum mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tangan.  
"Yang kumaksud melepaskannya itu bukan seperti itu."  
"Lalu seperti apa ?" Jaebum memandang Mark kembali. Tetapi Mark tidak memandang balik Jaebum karena masih menaruh perhatian ke buku yang ia baca.  
"Biarkan ia kembali kekehidupannya. Bukankah kau masih bisa menemuinya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya tanpa harus mengurungnya disini."  
"Tapi bagaimana jika ada namja yang mendekatinya atau dia menyukai orang lain ?"  
"Itu mudah. Kau kan terbiasa mengawasi seseorang. Kenapa kau tidak mengawasi anak itu saja ?"  
"Ini berbeda Mark. Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan melihat saja. Aku benar-benar ingin menjaganya. Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dibelakang. Aku ingin semua orang tau, bahwa Yugyeom milik ku." Kali ini Mark memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya ke Jaebum.  
"Sebenarnya apa nama perasaan mu Jaebum ?"  
"Aku tidak tau apa namanya. Perasaan ini aneh. Perasaan ini membuatku ingin terus disampingnya. Melindunginya. Mengklaim ia sebagai milik ku."  
Mark tau perasaan Jaebum bernama apa.  
"Itu namanya cinta. Tetapi dalam kasus mu, kau mencintai anak itu terlalu berlebihan hingga menimbulkan sisi possesif dari mu. Jika memang begitu, keluar dari persembunyian mu."  
"Apa maksudnya ?"  
"Menyamar Jaebum."  
"Aku harus menyamar menjadi apa ? Apa ada peran yang pantas untuk ku dalam kehidupan Yugyeom."  
Mark tertawa melihat sikap putus asa Jaebum. Karena ini adalah pertama Mark melihat Jaebum putus asa.  
"Wajah mu tidak terlalu tua Jb. Kau bisa memalsukan identitas mu, dan mengubah usia mu 17 tahun. Kemudian kau bisa menjadi siswa baru disekolah Yugyeom."  
"Atau kau bisa menjadi guru disekolah Yugyeom. Kau kan pandai menyanyi, dance, soal ekonomi apalagi."  
"Jika menjadi guru, hubungan ku dengan Yugyeom akan aneh. Aku pilih opsi pertama." Setelahnya Jaebum berucap terima kasih ke Mark dan pergi mengurus semuanya.  
Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah unik Jaebum.  
"Jaebum sepertinya serius dengan anak itu." Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan Jaebum dengan Yugyeom dalam hati Mark. Tetapi Mark segera menepis perasaan itu.  
"Aku harap Yugyeom bisa merubah Jaebum menjadi lebih baik." Dengan terpaksa Mark tersenyum.

.  
Disinilah Yugyeom sekarang. Matahari pagi menyinari kamar Jaebum begitu terang. Dan Yugyeom terbangun pagi itu tanpa menemukan siapa pun disampingnya. Ia berencana untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kesempatan tidak vampir itu. Yugyeom tidak tau bahwa masih ada satu vampir lagi dirumah itu.  
Yugyeom mencari celana seragamnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia mencari diseluruh kamar, tapi ia tidak menemukan lemari atau celana. Ia tidak mungkin kan pulang hanya dengan kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa celana. Memang kemeja itu menutupi juniornya, tetapi tetap saja itu sangat pendek. Bahkan pahanya terlihat sangat jelas.  
Ia bisa dikira orang gila jika keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu. 'mungkin aku bisa mencari diruangan lain. siapa tau aku menemukan celana ku'. Yugyeom keluar dari kamar itu, tapi sepertinya yang ia dapat nihil. Semua ruangan disamping kamar itu terkunci. Yugyeom pun memutuskan untuk mencari dilantai satu. Jadi ia menuruni tangga dengan kaki jenjangnya tanpa alas. Yugyeom sedikit begidik merasakan dinginya lantai marmer itu. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh rumah itu.  
'aku tidak pernah melihat rumah yang seperti ini. ini seperti rumah seorang bangsawan. tapi setau ku di Seoul tidak ada rumah seperti ini.'  
Saat Yugyeom sudah berada di anak tangga ketiga dibawah. Ia menyadari ada orang lain dirumah ini. Selain vampir itu. 'apa jangan-jangan ia vampir juga ?' Terbersit niat untuk bertanya, tetapi saat ia melihat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Yugyeom pun membatalkan niatnya, dan akan kembali keatas. Saat ia baru berbalik, ada suara dibelakangnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Suara itu begitu dingin, tidak kalah dingin dari vampir yang tadi. Yugyeom pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kemudian menatap wajah namja yang berada dihadapannya. Yugyeom tau namja ini pasti vampir juga, karena begitu cepatnya ia sekarang sudah berada didepan Yugyeom.  
"A-a-aku hanya ingin keluar. T-ta-tapi, tidak apa-apa aku akan kembali." Baru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Vampir itu dengan cepat sudah berada dihadapannya, menghalangi jalannya untuk kembali keatas. Karena terkejut, tidak sengaja Yugyeom berjalan mundur membuatnya sedikit terpeleset. Yugyeom sudah menutup mata, ia akan jatuh dari tangga.  
Tapi yang ia rasakan justru ada lengan yang memegang pinggangnya begitu erat. Yugyeom membuka matanya, saat itu namja asing itu menarik Yugyeom hingga Yugyeom sekarang berada dipelukkan namja asing itu. Yugyeom mencium aroma maskulin, terkesan santai tetapi tegas. Namja asing itu semakin mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom.  
"Kau seharusnya tidak keluar cutie." Setelah itu, namja asing itu mengangkat Yugyeom menggendongnya ala bridal style. Yugyeom memekik pelan, saat tangan namja itu menyentuh buttnya yang tidak terlindungi apa-apa. Refleks tangan Yugyeom berada diatas juniornya mencoba menutupi miliknya. Dan ia benar-benar malu sekarang.  
Namja itu membawa Yugyeom kembali kekamar tadi. Namja asing itu menurunkannya diranjang yang ia tiduri tadi. Setelahnya namja itu merangkak diatasnya. Tangan namja itu mengelus paha dalamnya hampir saja akan menyentuh juniornya. Mata namja itu terus menatap mata Yugyeom, tidak mau melepaskannya. Tangan dingin itu sekarang berada dilehernya, mengelus dan menyelinap kebelakang memegang tengkuknya. Setelah itu namja asing itu menyambar bibir Yugyeom. Mengecup dan melumat bibir merah cherry Yugyeom. Yugyeom yang awalnya membelalakkan matanya sekarang menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman itu lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun disana. 5 menit kemudian namja asing itu melepaskan ciumannya, Yugyeom sedikit kecewa saat kehilangan bibir itu dari bibirnya.  
"Aku Mark. Sahabat Jaebum." Ucap Mark masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Yugyeom.  
'sudah kuduga.'  
"A-apa kau juga vam-vampir ?" Tanya Yugyeom gugup.  
Mark bukannya menjawab, justru ia mengelus pipi Yugyeom dengan salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum. Yugyeom terpesona dengan senyum itu. Membuat Yugyeom kaku, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.  
"Jangan keluar. Tunggu Jaebum kembali cutie. Atau kau akan dihukum oleh Jaebum." Mark pun bangun dari posisinya, dan berjalan keluar kamar.  
Diluar Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kulit putih anak itu, lembut kulit itu, kenyalnya butt itu, manisnya bibir itu, indahnya mata itu.  
"Haah aku bisa gila." Teriak Mark saat ia masih berada diluar kamar yang tertutup itu.

.  
Akhirnya Jaebum melepaskannya. Jaebum mengantarnya dengan lamborghini miliknya, membuat Yugyeom tak henti terpesona dengan mobil mewah itu. Yugyeom sekarang sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Sebelumnya tadi Jaebum menciumnya hingga kehilangan nafas dan menyuruhnya berjanji untuk tidak menyukai siapapun. Alasannya tetap sama karena ia adalah milik Jaebum.  
Yugyeom bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Ia berharap Jaebum lupa dengannya. Dan membiarkan dia hidup dengan tenang.

.  
Yugyeom kembali bersekolah setelah berhasil menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sejak ia pulang, ia bungkam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya atau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia tersesat saat naik bus. Jika ia bercerita sebenarnya, ia bisa dibilang gila.  
"Gyeoooommiiieee." Yugyeom kenal betul suara ini milik siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bambam sahabatnya. Saat Yugyeom membalikkan badan ia langsung dihujani pelukan oleh sahabatnya.  
"Yaa. . leee. .paasssh." Pelukan Bambam begitu erat, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.  
"Bogosippo." Setelah melepas pelukannya sebentar, Bambam kembali memeluknya.  
"Kau kemana saja ? Kami semua mencari mu tau ?" Kali ini Bambam bertanya sambil menatap mata Yugyeom.  
'mampus aku. Bambam selalu tau saat aku berbohong atau tidak. Santai Yugyeom'.  
"Aku hanya tersesat saat naik bus malam lalu." Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Bambam.  
"Bohong. Aku tau kau lebih baik dari siapa pun Gyeomie. Katakan dengan jujur." Bambam terus memaksa Yugyeom untuk berkata jujur.  
"AAAAAAAAA DIAA TAMPAAAN SEKAAALIII." Teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang berada disekitar koridor sekolah mengalihkan perhatian Bambam dan Yugyeom dari percakapan mereka.  
"Ada apa ?" Baru saja Yugyeom akan bertanya, tapi sudah didahului Jinyoung. Yugyeom menengok kearah Jinyoung dengan sedikit bingung. Kapan sunbae gila itu datang, pikir Yugyeom.  
"Yaa kau kemana saja Yugyeom ? Kau membuat khawatir kita semua." Tanya Jinyoung yang sekarang lebih tertarik dengan Yugyeom dari pada teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu.  
"Hehehe tidak kemana-mana hyung. Aku hanya salah naik bus."  
"Bodoh. Lain kali liat dulu sebelum naik bus." Jinyoung memukul pelan kepala Yugyeom. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tersenyum aneh.  
"Hey Seohyun ada apa ?" Bambam bertanya saat melihat Seohyun dan beberapa yeoja yang sekelas dengannya berlari kedepan menuju arah masuk sekolah.  
"Ada siswa baru. Dan dia sangat tampan. Ditambah ia membawa Lamborghini Veneno. Lamborghini Veneno Bambam, bayangin pasti dia anak orang kaya." Ucapnya kemudian berlari kedepan.  
"Haiiissh akan bertambah satu anak sombong disekolah ini." Ucap Bambam.  
"Hahaha, menambah daftar panjang anak yang dibully." Ucap Jinyoung dengan tawanya yang khas.  
Yugyeom pun menyenggol Bambam saat rombongan yeoja yang mengerubuti siswa baru itu datang. Yugyeom tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan siswa baru itu, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia kenal siapa siswa baru itu. Yugyeom baru saja akan menarik Bambam agar segera pergi, tapi terlambat rombongan itu berhenti tepat didepan Yugyeom. Siswa baru itu mendekat kearah Yugyeom, membuat semua orang disekitarnya diam bingung.  
Siswa itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Yugyeom. Siswa itu menyeringai kearah Yugyeom dan berkata "Nice to meet you again sweetie. I miss you." Setelahnya terdengar teriakan memekakkan telinga dari seluruh yeoja yang berada disekitar Yugyeom dan siswa itu. Bambam melongo, melihat adegan ini. Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.  
Siswa itu mencium Yugyeom dibibir, bahkan siswa itu melumat bibir bawah Yugyeom lembut. Setelahnya siswa itu menarik tangan Yugyeom yang masih shock pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang memekik tidak percaya dengan adegan tadi.

.  
Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpuan tangannya. Ini benar-benar gila. Ia datang lagi. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Bambam terus bertanya siapa namja tadi tidak beda jauh dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menatap tidak suka kearah Yugyeom. 'hancur sudah hidup ku'. Yugyeom sedang pusing saat ini, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sejarahnya di jam pertama. Akhirnya Yugyeom memutuskan untuk mesampingkan urusannya dengan vampir itu dan mulai mengumpulkan fokus di pelajaran matematika. Tidak mempedulikan lagi tatapan aneh yeoja dikelasnya.  
Akhirnya waktunya istirahat, Yugyeom masih menghiraukan tatapan yeoja-yeoja itu. Ingin rasanya ke kantin sekolah untuk makan siang, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Jadi Yugyeom memutuskan untuk istirahat didalam kelas saja. Kepalanya sakit karena memikirkan semua kejadian dihidupnya sejak kemarin.  
Sekilas ia mendengar teriakan yeoja disekelilingnya. Tapi Yugyeom masih betah dengan meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Itu pasti Bambam.  
"Please Bamie tinggalkan aku sendiri."  
"Siapa itu Bamie ?" Yugyeom sontak membuka matanya, ternyata yang berada disampingnya bukan Bambam tapi Jaebum.  
"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"  
"Aku tanya, siapa Bamie itu ?" Kali ini nada suara Jaebum jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.  
"Di-dia sahabat ku."  
"Remember what I say yesterday ?" Jaebum sekarang sudah berada begitu dekat Yugyeom. Wajah Jaebum hanya tinggal beberapa cm dari wajah Yugyeom. Membuat yeoja disekitar mereka berteriak.  
"I'm yours." Jawab Yugyeom lirih dan takut.  
"Good boy." Jaebum mengacak surai pirang Yugyeom. Ini sebenarnya muslihat, lihat saja tangan itu sekarang turum ketengkuk Yugyeom dan Jaebum segera menyambar bibir Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom sedikit terkejut tapi ia kemudian tenang kembali menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Jaebum. Mereka berdua larut dengan dunia mereka tidak memperdulikan bahwa ini disekolah. Sama seperti tadi pagi, yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak tidak karuan.  
Jaebum pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Terbukti ada benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.  
"Berhenti melakukannya hyung. Aku tidak mau mati konyol disekolah." Ucap Yugyeom setelah ia berhasil mengambil nafas.  
"Maksudnya ?" Jaebum bertanya bingung.  
"Yeoja-yeoja itu pasti akan membunuh ku. Mereka kan fans hyung."  
Mulai saat itu Yugyeom berfikir untuk membiarkan semua keadaan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lagi. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air. Bahkan ia sudah putuskan untuk menerima semuanya. Ia mulai membiasakan memanggil Jaebum dengan sebutan hyung.  
"Aku akan melindungi mu. I swear." Sekali lagi Jaebum mencium bibir Yugeom dan kemudian menarik Yugyeom kepelukannya.

.  
Dua minggu berlalu sudah. Kehidupan Yugyeom berubah. Ia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Jika dulu ia bisa leluasa bersahabat dengan siapa saja, sekarang ia hanya punya Bambam. Jaebum mengancam siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati Yugyeom. Jaebum bahkan tidak segan untuk memukul siapa pun yang mencoba menyakiti Yugyeom. Hanya Bambam yang Jaebum izinkan untuk berbicara dengannya.  
Jaebum begitu overprotectiv jika menyangkut Yugyeom. Ia akan selalu disamping Yugyeom, menemani kemanapun Yugyeom pergi dan sekaligus mengirim deathglare menyeramkannya kepada siapa pun yang mencoba berbicara dengan Yugyeom.  
8 hari yang lalu, Jaebum mengumumkan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa Yugyeom adalah miliknya. Ini benar-benar gila. Rasanya Yugyeom ingin mati. Ia tidak suka hidup seperti ini. Hidup dengan dikekang oleh orang lain.  
Beberapa hari yang lalu patner duet dance Yugyeom masuk rumah sakit. Itu semua karena kecemburuan Jaebum. Awalnya Yugyeom tidak tau jika Jaebum mengikuti ia saat extra dance. Saat itu ia harus dance duet dengan sunbaenya. Dance yang mereka lakukan memang sedikit dekat. Jaebum mengamuk saat sunbae itu memeluk Yugyeom, dan pada akhirnya Jaebum menarik paksa Yugyeom pergi dari ruangan dance. Keesokkannya terdengar berita bahwa sunbae itu masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli orang. Yugyeom segera pergi menemui Jaebum dikelasnya, dan memang dugaannya benar. Jaebum lah pelakunya.  
Tidak hanya itu, baru kemarin hoobaenya mati karena dibunuh Jaebum. Hanya karena hoobae itu tidak sengaja menabrak Yugyeom hingga Yugyeom terjatuh. Sepele sekali kan. Hal seperti ini lah yang membuat Yugyeom takut dengan Jaebum. Jaebum selalu menganggap nyawa seseorang tidak ada artinya.  
Orang tua Yugyeom bahkan sudah tau hubungan Jaebum dengan anak mereka. Jaebum datang kerumah Yugyeom, dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai namjachingu Yugyeom. Awalnya orang tua Yugyeom terkejut, tapi kemudian mereka terbiasa dengan status Jaebum.  
Jaebum adalah tipe orang yang selalu memanjakan kekasihnya. Setiap hari pasti ada hadiah dari Jaebum untuk Yugyeom. Handphone, i-pad, psp, jam tangan, kalung, atau terkadang Jaebum akan membawa Yugyeom kemall untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Tetapi Yugyeom adalah tipe orang sederhana, ia tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada Jaebum. Tapi justru Jaebum yang selalu memberikan apapun untuknya. Karena bagi Jaebum, hal seperti itu kecil untuknya. Ia memilik kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan Jaebum sudah memutuskan bahwa semua harta itu adalah milik Yugyeom juga.  
Jaebum dan Yugyeom pun terlihat semakin intim jika sudah berduaan. Yugyeom sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika Jaebum tiba-tiba menciumnya didepan publik. Ia sudah terbiasa. Jaebum akan selalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yugyeom kemanapun mereka pergi. Menciumnya setiap waktu. Bahkan mencumbunya kapanpun Jaebum mau. Dan Yugyeom sudah terbiasa.

.  
"aahh. . nggh. ." Yugyeom mencoba menahan desahannya saat Jaebum terus menyerangnya dengan menciumnya begitu panas. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan kota. Ia tidak ingin menganggu pengunjung yang berada disitu.  
Jaebum terus mendesak Yugyeom, hingga punggung Yugyeom sekarang sudah menempel dengan rak buku. Jaebum memegang pinggang Yugyeom erat. Jaebum menurunkan bibirnya hingga sekarang bibir itu berada dileher Yugyeom. Jaebum terus memberikan tanda dileher Yugyeom, kissmark yang kemarin saja masih belum hilang. Leher dan dada Yugyeom selalu penuh dengan kissmark buatan Jaebum. Dan parahnya Jaebum selalu memberikannya setiap waktu. Dan Jaebum selalu melarang Yugyeom untuk menutupi kissmark itu. Itu benar memalukan, berjalan dimuka umum dengan leher penuh kissmark.  
Tetapi bodohnya Yugyeom selalu mengalah dan luluh dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jaebum. Buktinya ia justru memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih mudah bagi Jaebum untuk menjamah dan menandai lehernya. Tangan Yugyeom juga sedikit mendorong kepala Jaebum, hingga kepala Jaebum benar-benar bersarang dileher Yugyeom.  
Setelah Jaebum rasa sudah cukup. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap mata Yugyeom dan tersenyum lembut. Jika boleh jujur ia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk menandai Yugyeom. Jika kalian liat lebih dalam, seluruh tubuh Yugyeom penuh dengan tanda dari Jaebum. Dari kaki hingga lehernya. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa ? Karena setiap malam Jaebum akan datang kekamar Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom mengerang dan mendesah. Sebagai seorang vampir, Jaebum memiliki kemudahan. Ia tidak perlu datang lewat pintu depan, ia selalu datang lewat jendela kamar Yugyeom.  
Dan setiap malam, Jaebum akan selalu menemani tidur Yugyeom. Bukankah Jaebum sudah bersumpah, meskipun ia memulangkan Yugyeom ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yugyeom. Dan setiap malam, Yugyeom hanya bisa tidur sebentar. Karena Jaebum akan selalu mencumbunya atau bahkan melakukan 'this and that', baru setelah itu ia bisa tidur dengan Jaebum yang memeluknya begitu erat.

.  
Yugyeom sedang serius belajar saat Jaebum datang. Seperti biasa, Jaebum datang dari jendela kamar Yugyeom yang memang selalu terbuka. Yugyeom sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Jaebum. Ia masih tetap fokus dengan buku pelajarannya sebelum ia menyadari ada lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat.  
"Hyung, aku sedang belajar." Yugyeom memang sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan Jaebum padanya. Meskipun ia terkadang takut dengan perangai sikap Jaebum, tetapi ia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa ia menikmati semua perlakuan posessif Jaebum. Karena ia merasa aman.  
"Tapi aku merindukan mu baby." Lidah Jaebum sudah mulai bermain dileher Yugyeom, mulai menjilati kulit Yugyeom.  
"aahh. . aku besok nggh. . ada ahh. . ujian hyuuung." Yugyeom mengerang kecil saat Jaebum menggigit kulitnya, mulai menandai lagi.  
"Please baby, sebentar saja." Jaebum terus melakukan aksinya tanpa mau berhenti.  
Yugyeom akhirnya mengalah, Jaebum akan terus menganggunya jika permintaannya tidak segera dikabulkan. Yugyeom menutup bukunya dan bangkit diikuti dengan Jaebum yang masih terus menandai lehernya dan memeluknya. Jaebum membalikkan tubuh Yugyeom hingga mereka sekarang berhadapan. Jaebum tersenyum sebelum mulai mencium bibir Yugyeom penuh nafsu. Jaebum pun membimbing Yugyeom untuk berbaring diranjang Yugyeom tanpa melepas ciumannya. Dan setelah itu, kamar Yugyeom penuh dengan erangan dan desahan dari dua namja yang sedang bercinta itu.

.  
Sebagai seorang vampir Jaebum tidak pernah tidur. Setelah menyerang Yugyeom dan memuaskan sedikit nafsunya, Yugyeom yang memang sudah kelelahan dengan 10 ronde yang Jaebum lakukan tertidur dipelukan Jaebum. Bagi Jaebum 10 ronde masihlah tidak cukup. Ia masih ingin melakukannya, tetapi mengingat bahwa Yugyeom adalah manusia ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Yugyeom. Jaebum melirik jam dimeja nakas Yugyeom, pukul 1 dini hari. Jaebum kembali memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang dengan juniornya yang masih tertanam di hole Yugyeom.  
Jaebum selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia dapat menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yugyeom. Dapat memiliki Yugyeom seutuhnya. Jaebum akan selalu memeluk tubuh Yugyeom dan bernafas dileher Yugyeom hingga pagi tiba. Dan Jaebum tidak akan pernah rela pergi disaat pagi tiba, ia masih ingin memeluk Yugyeom dan bersatu bersamanya.  
Yugyeom sedikit meggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia membuka matanya pelan. Ini masih malam. Ia memang lelah, tetapi ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia masih merasakan holenya yang penuh. Penuh dengan cairan dan sekaligus junior Jaebum. Mengingat junior Jaebum yang besarnya diatas rata-rata membuat cairan sperma Jaebum merembes (?) keluar dari hole Yugyeom dan menetes disprai biru lautnya. Punggung Yugyeom menempel dengan dada Jaebum, merasakn suhu tubuh Jaebum yang selalu dingin. Tangan Jaebum memerangkapnya sangat erat melalui tangan di pinggangnya.  
"Hyung ?" Yugyeom tau Jaebum tidak pernah tidur, ia memang tidak banyak tau tentang vampir tapi jika hanya hal sederhana Yugyeom tau. Jaebum mampu menyembuhkan luka dengan sangat mudah. Jaebum dapat terbang. Jaebum mempunyai kecepatan lebih dari manusia pada umumnya. Jaebum mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari apapun yang terkuat. Dan yang selalu membuat Yugyeom takjub adalah tatapan mata Jaebum selalu bisa membuat benda apapun yang ia inginkan datang atau melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Contohnya saja jika Jaebum mengantar pergi atau pulang Yugyeom dari atau ke sekolah, Jaebum tidak pernah menyetir mobilnya. Mobil itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, sedangkan sipengemudi selalu sibuk mencumbu Yugyeom. Tidak salah jika setiap kali sampai disekolah, penampilan Yugyeom pasti berantakan seperti habis diserang harimau buas.  
"Hm ada apa ?" Jaebum menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yugyeom.  
"Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi hyung janji tidak akan marah nde ?"  
"Tergantung. Jika kau menanyakan hal yang tidak aku suka. Aku akan mulai ronde ke-11 kita." Jaebum menjawab sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom menyodok pelan perut Jaebum. "Aku lelah hyung. Jangan lanjutkan lagi."  
"Hahaha, don't move baby. Kau bisa membangunkannya." Ucap Jaebum. Mungkin terdengar seperti bercanda, tapi itu memang benar. Sedikit saja Yugyeom bergerak, junior Jaebum bisa langsung bangun.  
"Lagian hyung siih, keluarin napa ? Penuh tau rasanya." Yugyeom mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Gak mau. Didalam hole mu itu hangat baby. Kalau diluar kan dingin." Lagi-lagi Yugyeom menyodok perut Jaebum pelan. Sedangkan Jaebum malah tertawa.  
Terjadi kesunyian setelah itu. Mereka berdua saling menikmati posisi mereka.  
"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan baby ?" Suara Jaebum memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.  
"Apakah manusia dan vampir dapat bersatu ?"  
"Vampir dan manusia tidak dapat bersatu baby, karena mereka berbeda. Vampir bisa hidup kekal abadi dan tidak akan pernah bertambah usia, sedangkan manusia mereka akan tua dan mati. Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu baby ?"  
"Apakah aku dan hyung bisa bersatu untuk selamanya ?"  
"Tentu saja bisa. Hyung hanya harus mengubah mu menjadi vampir. Dan kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan ku selanjutnya hyung ? Aku tidak mungkin menjalaninya seperti sekarang ?"  
"Memang tidak akan mungkin baby. Kau harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Kita harus membuat kehidupan yang baru dengan tempat dan identitas baru."  
"Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya hyung."  
"Berhenti memikirkan hal itu baby. Nikmati masa muda mu, lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengubah mu secepat itu. Jika memang sudah tiba waktunya, hal itu akan terjadi. Dan aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya."  
Setelah itu kamar itu sunyi, tidak terdengar lagi suara. Yugyeom masih sibuk menerawang masa depannya. Jujur sebenarnya ia memusingkan hal ini. Cepat atau lambat ia akan sama seperti Jaebum. Justru yang ia fikirkan adalah perasaanya, mampukah ia menjalani semuanya dengan baik.

.  
# _Ini ff author buat spesial bagi reader author yang bernama 'markgyeombi'. Terima kasih selalu dukung author dengan semua reviewnya yang author suka banget. Bagi 'markgyeombi'_ _kalau lagi puasa, mending jangan baca ff ini_ _dulu. Bacanya waktu selesai buka aja ya. Cz author gak tanggung resiko jika terjadi apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih udah ngasih semangat yang bertubi-tubi buat author nulis. Meskipun yang review cuma kamu, author bakalan tetep ya author gak bkalan ngasih sequel owner of heart, cz author lagi persiapan nunggu pngumuman SBMPTN. Mohon do'anya ya. Author harap kamunya suka dengan ff ini. Semoga. Buat reader baru, author tunggu reviewnya.#_

"Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa." _Han April (Selly April)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crazy Chapter 2.**_

 _You can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no (Maroon 5 - Animals)_

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jaebum memaksa Yugyeom untuk pergi kerumahnya. Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orang tua Yugyeom, Jaebum membawa Yugyeom kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Jaebum. Jaebum segera membawa Yugyeom kekamarnya. Dan terdengarlah suara desahan dan erangan dari kamar Jaebum. Bertepatan dengan saat Mark baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia harus menginap dirumah sakit dua hari ini, karena banyak pasien yang masuk ruang unit gawat darurat yang ia ketuai.

Baru akan masuk kekamarnya, Mark mendengar erangan-erangan Yugyeom.

"Astaga Jb, ini masih jam 12 siang kau sudah menyerang anak itu. Dasar vampir mesum." Mark pun menghiraukan semua suara-suara itu dan pergi membersihkan diri.

Akhirnya semua suara aneh itu sudah hilang. Sudah dua jam Mark menutup telinganya dengan headphone, dan fokus membaca bukunya. Mark berbeda dengan Jaebum, jika Jaebum mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam, justru Mark memiliki pendengaran yang sama seperti manusia. Tetapi Mark memiliki kelebihan dapat melihat masa depan seseorang, sedangkan Jaebum tidak.

Mark baru saja bangkit saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Mark aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku titip Yugyeom." Jaebum segera pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Mark hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Yugyeom.

Tetapi sepertinya keadaan berkata lain. Saat Mark menuju ke perpustakaan yang berada dilantai dua untuk mengembalikan dan mencari buku lagi. Ia bertemu dengan sosok Yugyeom yang sama seperti pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Memakai kemeja Jaebum yang terlalu besar tanpa menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi daerah privatnya.

'apakah ia berniat untuk menggoda ku ? oh my fucking god, lihat butt itu begitu montok. pasti sangat kenyal'. Mark terus berfantasi kotor tentang apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

Yugyeom yang saat itu tengah mencoba mengambil buku yang berada dibaris paling tinggi tidak menyadari kehadiran Mark. Karena usahanya itu membuat kemeja yang ia pakai terangkat keatas sehingga kedua buttnya terexpose begitu saja. Dan parahnya Mark melihat hal itu.

"Sedikit lagi. . Yes berhasil eeh. ." Yugyeom sedikit terkejut saat merasakan ada jari-jari nakal yang menyentuh buttnya dan menyusup diantara bongkahan putih montok miliknya, jari-jari itu bergerak menuju holenya. Dan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Awalnya ia mengira itu Jaebum, tapi tangan itu berbeda dengan tangan Jaebum. Setau Yugyeom tangan kiri Jaebum memiliki tato, tapi ini tidak. Yugyeom sudah ingin bergerak menjauh, tetapi . . . .

"Tenang Yugyeom." Ini memang bukan Jaebum tapi orang lain. Yugyeom sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, dan sialnya justru bibirnya sekarang ditawan oleh bibir namja yang ia ketahui bernama Mark itu.

Entah karena memang ciuman itu memabukkan atau karena ia lelah setelah bergelut dengan Jaebum, Yugyeom melemah. Ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia membiarkan Mark menciumnya bahkan membuka mulutnya untuk Mark eksplor lebih dalam lagi. Tangan Mark tidak tinggal diam, jari-jari Mark mulai bergerak satu demi satu dihole Yugyeom. Meskipun Jaebum selalu membobol hole itu berkali-kali, hole Yugyeom selalu terasa sempit. Dan untungnya Yugyeom sudah membersihkan dirinya setelah bermain dengan Jaebum tadi. Sehingga holenya sekarang bersih, tidak ada sisa sperma Jaebum.

Yugyeom sedikit melebarkan kakinya, agar jari-jari Mark lebih leluasa masuk ke holenya. Sedangkan Mark semakin mempererat lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Satu jari Mark masuk tanpa halangan. Jari kedua membuat Yugyeom sedikit meringis dalam ciuman mereka. Mark mulai menggerakkan dua jarinya dengan pola menggunting, melebarkan sedikit hole Yugyeom. Jari ketiga, Yugyeom berteriak didalam mulut Mark. Tetapi Yugyeom segera santai, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Mark pun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan dihole Yugyeom membuat Yugyeom mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Yugyeom segera menarik tengkuk Mark dari depan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka saat merasa Mark menumbuk titik yang tepat. Sedangkan Mark, menikmati semuanya. Ciuman mereka, pertarungan lidah mereka, dan jari-jarinya yang terus menumbuk hole Yugyeom.

Mark pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Yugyeom diikuti erangan kecewa dari Yugyeom. Mark rasa sudah tiba di permainan inti. Ia pun juga melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Yugyeom awalnya tidak rela, tapi ia tau sebentar lagi adalah finalnya.

Mark membalik tubuh Yugyeom sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan. Yugyeom kembali menarik tengkuk Mark dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mark. Dan Mark tidak keberatan. Ia melayani ciuman Yugyeom jauh lebih ganas, dan Yugyeom menyerah sekali lagi. Yugyeom tidak tau kenapa ia menyukai ciuman ini, ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang Jaebum berikan. Yugyeom jauh lebih menikmati ciuman ini daripada ciuman dari Jaebum.

Tangan Yugyeom turun kecelana jeans yang digunakan Mark. Ia membuka kancing beserta zipper jeans itu. Ia menggenggam kasar junior Mark dari luar celana dalam yang dipakai Mark. Mark hanya mengerang nikmat. Yugyeom pun mengeluarkan kejantanan Mark yang sudah basah itu dari penjara yang mengurungnya. Yugyeom mengocok pelan junior yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari milik Jaebum itu. Membuat Mark terus mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman mereka.

Yugyeom pun menarik rambut Mark pelan hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Yugyeom kemudian berjongkok didepan kejantanan Mark yang sudah mengacung tegak. Yugyeom pun menjilat bibirnya dan kemudian memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Yugyeom mulai menjilat setiap bagian dari penis itu. Ia sedikit bermain di ujung penis itu membuat Mark mendesah terus-terusan. Setelahnya Yugyeom benar-benar menghisap penis Mark. Yugyeom menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas bagian penis itu yang tidak bisa masuk kemulutnya. Jari-jari Yugyeom pun bermain dengan twinball milik Mark, semakin membuat Mark mengerang nikmat. Bahkan Mark menggunakan satu tangannya untuk berpegangan pada rakbuku didepannya, sedangkan satu tangan berada dikepala Yugyeom.

Yugyeom mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil terus menghisap kuat penis besar Mark. Sesekali ia menjilat penis besar itu, memperlakukan penis itu seperti permen lolipop.

"ooh ahh nggh. . .yuu gyeeom cukup. .berhen. .ah tii." Mark dengan pelan menarik kepala Yugyeom, ia tidak ingin klimaks saat ini. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya di hole Yugyeom. Yugyeom begitu pintar melakukan blowjob, dan mungkin Mark akan keluar segera jika ia tidak menghentikan Yugyeom.

Mark pun membimbing Yugyeom agar berdiri.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Mark lembut ditelinga Yugyeom. Yugyeom tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi ia menurut. Toh ia juga menikmati ini semua. Yugyeom membuka kakinya lebar sambil menungging menampakkan hole pink miliknya yang sudah siap dijebol penis besar Mark dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada rak buku. Mark mulai memposisikan penisnya dihole Yugyeom. Dengan sekali hentak, penis itu bersarang dengan sempurna dihole Yugyeom. Yugyeom terus menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak ingin berteriak.

Mark menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mem-fuck Yugyeom dengan membabi buta. Mark benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa. Ini baru diam didalamnya, apalagi jika Mark bergerak. Mark pun mulai memundurkan penisnya hingga tinggal kepalanya yang berada dihole itu, sedetik kemudian Mark melesakkan penisnya dalam kehole Yugyeom. Membuat Yugyeom tersentak kedepan karena kekuatan gerakan Mark.

"aahh. . nggh. . peelann . .aaahh. .pelaanhh. . . " Yugyeom terus mendesah hebat saat Mark tanpa henti menusuk holenya dengan kecepatan yang tak manusiawi, hal itu membuat Yugyeom berkali kali tersentak kedepan karena tusukan Mark yang begitu dalam.

Mark benar-benar menghajar hole Yugyeom tanpa ampun. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana hole itu menjeratnya begitu erat.

"sooo. . tiiighht . . babbbyy. . " Tangan Mark pun tidak tinggal diam, satu tangan memegang pinggul Yugyeom sedangkan satu tangan terus mencubit kasar dan menarik-narik nipple Yugyeom.

"ooohh hyuuunngg. . . akuu . .iiiingiinh . ahh. . " Yugyeom sudah hampir dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"meee tooo. . ahh." dengan beberapa kocokan daritangan Mark. Yugyeom klimaks, mengeluarkan cairannya ditangan Mark dan disekitar perutnya.

Sedangkan Mark dengan sekali tusukan penuh dengan tenaga, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di hole hangat Yugyeom. Cairan Mark begitu banyak hingga keluar menetes dari hole Yugyeom.

Mark pun mencabut penisnya dari hole Yugyeom. Dan cairan putih mengalir begitu saja dari hole Yugyeom. Setelah itu Yugyeom terduduk dilantai. Ia bersandar dirakbuku. Mark pun mengikuti Yugyeom, ia duduk disamping Yugyeom. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas bersamaan. Yugyeom duduk dengan mengangkang lebar, memperlihatkan holenya yang penuh dengan sperma Mark.

Yugyeom sedikit tersentak kaget saat ada benda basah diholenya. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat kepala Mark yang saat ini bersarang diantara kedua kakinya. Mark terus menjilati hole Yugyeom, dan sesekali menghisap hole itu. Membersihkan hole Yugyeom dari sperma miliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit dan perih itu hilang. Yugyeom terus memperhatikan Mark yang sekarang berganti menjilati perutnya. Menelan semua sperma Yugyeom yang tercecer disana. Setelahnya Mark menjilati tangannya sendiri, karena ditangan Mark ada cairan Yugyeom juga.

Yugyeom segera mencium bibir Mark saat Mark selesai. Ia dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri dimulut Mark. Perlahan Yugyeom membalik tubuh mereka. Ia sekarang berada diatas Mark, mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan duduk. Yugyeom melepas ciuman itu danturun kearah penis Mark. Berniat untuk membersihkannya juga. Yugyeom menjilati penis itu hingga bersih, untuk yang terakhir ia menghisap penis itu. Menelan sisa sperma yang masih tertinggal didalam.

Setelahnya Mark menarik tengkuk Yugyeom dan mencium Yugyeom begitu dalam.

"Kau benar-benar hebat." Ucap Mark ditelinga Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom merona merah.

"Kembalilah kekamar. Jb sebentar lagi datang." Mark menambahkan ucapannya, Yugyeom pun mengangguk pergi setelah mendapat kecupan dari Mark.

.

.

'ini benar-benar berbeda. rasanya lain. aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. aku bahkan menikmatinya. apa aku suka dengan namja itu ?' Yugyeom segera menghentikan pemikirannya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan Mark saat ada Jaebum. Karena Jaebum pandai membaca fikiran orang.

Yugyeom berusaha duduk dengan tenang ditepi ranjang saat Jaebum membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mian baby lama. Restorant itu benar-benar penuh dengan pengunjung. Jadi aku tidak bisa cepat." Ucap Jaebum yang sekarang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Gwencana hyung." Ucap Yugyeom, kemudian mengecup bibir Jaebum. Tapi justu Jaebum menahan tengkuknya, hingga terjadilah ciuman panas antara keduanya.

Jaebum pun melepaskan ciumannya saat ia ingat Yugyeom belum makan siang.

"Aku minta imbalannya nanti saja. Tunggu disini aku akan ambil piring, sendok, dan minuman untuk mu baby." Setelah itu Jaebum pergi.

Yugyeom sedikit merasa bersalah karena membohongi Jaebum. Tapi jika difikir-fikir, lebih baik ia berbohong. Ia tidak ingin Jaebum dan Mark berkelahi. Apalagi saling membunuh.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Mark dan Yugyeom sekarang sudah mengetahui nama perasaan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Mark dan Yugyeom diam-diam menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaebum.

Kehidupan Yugyeom pun sekarang jauh lebih baik, meskipun ia hanya mempunyai sahabat Bambam setidaknya yeoja-yeoja disekolah sudah tidak membencinya lagi. 'mungkin mereka lelah'. Pikir Yugyeom saat melihat sedikit-sedikit perubahan dari mereka semua.

Jaebum sekarang juga jarang bersamanya, meskipun ia tetap bersekolah dan menemani serta menjaga Yugyeom. Ia jarang pergi kekamar Yugyeom. Jaebum bilang ada beberapa perusahaannya yang bermasalah. Jadi terkadang saat malam ia harus menyelesaikan masalah itu. Jaebum selalu memberitahukannya pada Yugyeom saat ia tidak bisa menemani malam Yugyeom. Dan Yugyeom selalu berkata tidak apa-apa. Dia justru berharap masalah perusahaan Jaebum bertambah, sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan Mark. Yaap benar sekali, ketika Jaebum tidak datang maka Mark lah yang datang. Terkadang Yugyeom kasian dengan Jaebum, ia terkadang terlihat begitu frustasi. Dan Yugyeom tau cara bagaimana mengembalikan mood baik Jaebum. Ia akan membiarkan Jaebum mem-fuck-nya hingga puluhan ronde. Sekaligus Yugyeom menggunakan taktik itu untuk membuat Jaebum agar tidak curiga padanya, dan semakin mempercayainya.

Begitu pun hari ini, sudah seminggu ini Jaebum jarang ada waktu untuknya. Saat ada kesempatan waktu, Jaebum mem-fuck-nya hingga 47 ronde. Sejak mereka pulang sekolah pukul 3 sore hingga pukul 8 malam. 5 jam sudah Yugyeom mengerang dan mendesah tanpa henti. Terlihat Yugyeom yang sudah terkapar kelelahan setelah meladeni Jaebum yang tanpa henti menusuknya dengan berbagai posisi. Seluruh tempat dikamar Yugyeom menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka. Bahkan tempat tidur Yugyeom sudah penuh dengan sperma mereka berdua yang berceceran dimana-mana. Meja belajar, sofa, karpet, meja nakas, semuanya terkena sperma mereka berdua. Kamar Yugyeom berantakan tidak karuan. Untungnya orang tua Yugyeom sedang pergi ke Jepang selam dua minggu. Sehingga Yugyeom tidak takut erangannya ada yang mendengar. Sedangkan Jaebum masih terus menggigiti kulit paha Yugyeom. Sejujurnya ia masih belum puas, ia masih ingin menusuk hole Yugyeom. Tapi melihat Yugyeom yang sudah kelelahan, ia sedikit kasian.

Yugyeom benar-benar sangat lelah. Jaebum menghajarnya tanpa henti, tidak memberikan waktu bagi Yugyeom untuk bernafas. Holenya begitu sakit, dan punggungnya benar-benar mau remuk rasanya. Yugyeom bersyukur bahwa namjachingunya vampir, jadi ia tidak perlu berjalan aneh dan merasakan sakit esok paginya. Karena Jaebum pasti akan menyembuhkannya. Tapi Jaebum selalu menolak untuk menghilangkan semua tanda miliknya disekujur tubuh Yugyeom. Jaebum selalu berkata, aku tidak akan pernah menghapus tanda yang aku berikan.

Pukul 9 malam. Kamar Yugyeom sudah bersih seperti semula, Yugyeom sendiri sudah tidak kesakitan lagi ataupun lelah. Holenya sudah bersih. Inilah saat Jaebum harus pergi. Jaebum selalu memeluk Yugyeom begitu erat sambil menciumnya begitu dalam. Hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak dimulut Yugyeom. Tangan Jaebum sedang gemas terus meremas butt putih Yugyeom yang montok itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Jaebum melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi baby. Jangan lupa kunci jendelanya arra ?" Ucap Jaebum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nde. Hyung hati-hati ne." Yugyeom mengecup singkat bibir Jaebum. Jaebum mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom sendirian dikamarnya.

.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud)_

.

Yugyeom tetap membiarkan jendelanya terbuka, karena ia tau ada seseorang yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sambil menunggu seseorang itu, Yugyeom memutuskan untuk membaca novel barunya sekaligus mendengarkan musik melalui earphone putihnya. Karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan, Yugyeom tidak sadar jika ada namja yang sekarang berada dikamarnya. Siapa lagi namja itu kalau bukan Mark.

Mark mengambil novel Yugyeom dan langsung mencium Yugyeom. Mark menaruh novel itu dimeja samping Yugyeom. Sedangkan Yugyeom menarik tengkuk Mark, meminta Mark untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mark kini sudah berada diatas Yugyeom. Mark memposisikan dirinya ditengah kaki Yugyeom. Perlahan Mark melepas earphone yang ada ditelinga Yugyeom. Mark terus mencium Yugyeom sangat dalam. Yugyeom sendiri membiarkan Mark mengeksplor mulutnya.

Mark terus mencium Yugyeom hingga membuat Yugyeom kehabisan nafas. Yugyeom memukul pelan dada Mark. Meminta berhenti sebelum ia pingsan. Mark berhenti mencium Yugyeom. Ia terus memandang Yugyeom yang sekarang mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Yugyeom yang merasa dipandang pun merona merah.

"Hyung berhenti menatap ku seperti itu." Yugyeom memukul dada Mark sekali lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mark tertawa, ia memiringkan kepala Yugyeom hingga sekarang Yugyeom menatapnya lagi.

"Because you're so beautiful cutie." Ucap Mark sebelum mencium Yugyeom sekali lagi.

Mark dan Yugyeom sekarang sudah saling mengenal. Sejak kejadian itu, Mark mulai mendekati Yugyeom dibelakang Jaebum. Menjalin hubungan dengan Yugyeom dibelakang Jaebum. Menemani setiap malam Yugyeom, saat Jaebum tidak bersamanya. Meluangkan waktunya untuk Yugyeom, saat Jaebum pergi mengurus urusannya. Mark tau ia telah mengkhianati Jaebum, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mampu menahan semua perasaan dan keinginannya. Meskipun Mark tau, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Yugyeom seutuhnya.

Terkadang ia cemburu dengan Jaebum yang bisa menandai Yugyeom dimanapun. Sedangkan ia, ia hanya bisa melakukan 'this and that' tanpa bisa meninggalkan satupun tanda ditubuh Yugyeom.

Yugyeom sendiri, perasaannya untuk Mark berbeda dengan perasaan untuk Jaebum. Bersama dengan Mark membuatnya nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan bersama Jaebum, Yugyeom harus berpura-pura mencintainya meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau apa nama perasaannya untuk Jaebum.

Mark adalah tipe namja yang lembut, mungkin itu sebabnya ia menjadi dokter fikir Yugyeom.

Mark terus mengecupi leher Yugyeom dari belakang. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Mark yang duduk dan bersandar diranjang bagian bawah dengan beralas karpet ditemani dengan Yugyeom yang bersandar didadanya. Yugyeom menikmati posisi itu sambil melanjutkan kembali membaca novelnya. Mark terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping leher Yugyeom. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yugyeom sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tangan Mark melingkar dari samping kedepan dan merangkul Yugyeom dari belakang. Salah satu kaki Mark menekuk keatas, sehingga lututnya berada diatas. Satu kakinya ia biarkan. Yugyeom berada ditengah kaki Mark.

"Tumben hyung kesini cukup awal ?" Yugyeom memulai percakapan. Biasanya Mark datang sekitar pukul 11 malam, tapi ini masih pukul 10 malam.

"Sudah tidak ada pasien dirumah sakit." Mark menjawab lembut, lalu melanjutkan mengecupi leher Yugyeom lagi.

Yugyeom tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kegiatan Mark. Ia terus membaca bukunya.

"Hyung, jika Jaebum hyung tau bagaimana ?" Yugyeom sekarang sudah menutup novelnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mark. Membuat Mark semakin erat merangkulnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom.

"Ia mungkin akan membunuh ku. Aku sangat tau Jaebum. Ia tidak akan pernah mau membagi apa yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya."

"Apa ia juga akan membunuhku ?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena yang aku lihat ia begitu menyayangi mu. Mungkin ia tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi, itu pasti terjadi."

"Apakah kita harus berhenti ?" Yugyeom mengaitkan jari jemarinya dengan jari jemari Mark. Jari-jari mereka saling berkait, mengisi sela-sela yang memang kosong.

"No honey. Kita berdua tau bahwa kita akan saling sakit jika berhenti." Mark menggenggam erat jari jemari Yugyeom. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yugyeom. Saat pertama memutuskan menjalin hubungan, Mark sudah mengambil resiko bahwa ia rela mati jika Jaebum mengetahui semuanya. Ia akan tetap berusahan mempertahankan orang yang ia sayang dan cintai.

Yugyeom mengangguk pelan. Ini memang benar, mereka berdua akan sakit jika berpisah. Karena Yugyeom tidak ingin berpisah dari Mark.

 _And all my love_

 _I'm holding on forever_

 _Reaching for the love that seem so far..._

 _So I say a little prayer_

 _And hope my dream will take me there_

 _Where the skies are blue_

 _To see you once again my love_

 _oversees from coast to coast_

 _to find the place i love the most_

 _Where the fields are green_

 _To see you once again my love_

 _I try to read_

 _I go to work_

 _I'm laughing with my friends_

 _But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking_

 _I wonder how_

 _I wonder why_

 _I wonder where they are_

 _The days we had_

 _The song we sang together (Westlife - My Love)_

Mark menyenandungkan lagu yang selalu mampu membuat Yugyeom nyaman dan tertidur.

Dan memang benar Yugyeom tertidur dalam pelukan Mark.

.

.

Yugyeom akhirnya bisa bebas hari ini. Jaebum pergi setelah mengatakan ada masalah besar di salah satu perusahaannya. Jaebum terlihat tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada, Jaebum mencium Yugyeom penuh nafsu di depan puluhan siswa yang lewat dikoridor depan kelas Yugyeom. Sebelum dengan berat hati pergi.

Yugyeom mengambil ponselnya, ada seseorang yang harus ia hubungi.

"Yeoboseyo hyung."

". . . ."

"Hyung sedang sibuk tidak ?"

" . . . ."

"Bolehkah aku kesana ?"

". . . ."

"Please hyung ?"

". . .. . "

"Arassao. bye hyung."

Yugyeom tersenyum dan segera pergi menunggu bus.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Yugyeom datang kerumah sakit tempat Mark bekerja. Baru saja masuk gedung itu, bau khas obat segera menusuk indra penciuman Yugyeom. Yugyeom berjalan kearah perawat dibelakang meja resepsionis.

"Permisi. Ruangan Mark uisangnim dimana ya ?"

"Maaf disini tidak ada uisangnim yang bernama Mark." Jawab perawat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yugyeom.

"Gyeomiie." Yugyeom segera menoleh saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Hyung." Mark segera menarik Yugyeom dalam pelukannya sehingga membuat beberapa perawat dan pasien disekitarnya curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Tuan uisangnim."

"Eeh ?" Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan panggilan perawat itu pada Mark.

"Gwencana Sunwha, dia adik ku." Dan perawat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Yugyeom yang mendengar penuturan Mark, tidak suka. Adik ? Yugyeom pun menatap tidak suka kearah Mark sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mark tau ia salah. Tapi ia tidak ingin ada orang yang tau hubungan mereka. Ia takut Jaebum mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Mark pun segera menarik tangan Yugyeom agar berjalan mengikutinya kearah ruangannya. Tidak baik berbicara diluar.

Saat sampai diruangan Mark, Mark mau mencium bibir Yugyeom yang mengerucut lucu itu. Tapi justru Yugyeom menghindarinya dan malah lebih memilih berjalan kejendela diruangan itu. Yugyeom berdiri membelakangi Mark yang tersenyum mengerti dengan sikap Yugyeom.

"Mianhae honey. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu kesal." Mark memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang dan saat Mark ingin mengecup leher Yugyeom. Yugyeom melepaskan lengan Mark dan menghindari Mark kembali. Yugyeom pergi ketempat kesamping meja Mark

"Honey kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka menyebarkannya, dan Jaebum mendengar hal itu ?" Mark segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yugyeom, saat Yugyeom hendak melepaskannya sekali lagi.

"Aku mohon jangan menghindar lagi." Ucap Mark pelan didekat telinga Yugyeom.

"Maafkan aku honey. Maafkan aku." Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yugyeom. Yugyeom sendiri tau, bodoh jika ia mencoba melepaskan diri sekali lagi. Mark jauh lebih kuat daripada Yugyeom, karena Mark adalah vampir.

Mark terus menggumamkan kata maaf ditelinga Yugyeom. Membuat Yugyeom merasa bersalah karena sikapnya.

"Hyung lepaskan." Kata Yugyeom pelan.

"Tidak. Jika aku lepaskan, kau akan pergi dari ku." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dileher Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana hyung. Aku janji." Dengan lembut Yugyeom melepas pelukan Mark dan membalikkan badannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Mark.

Yugyeom tersenyum saat melihat Mark. Ia mengelus pipi Mark yang selalu dingin, Yugyeom mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mark dan mencium Mark. Mark pun membalas ciuman Yugyeom, ciuman mereka yang dimulai Yugyeom dengan lembut sekarang berubah ganas saat Mark membiarkan nafsunya mengambil alih. Mark terus memeluk erat pinggang Yugyeom, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Yugyeom sedikit mendesah, saat Mark menggesek penis Yugyeom dengan penis Mark yang sudah setengah menegang.

Jari-jari Yugyeom mengacak rambut biru tua Mark, menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang Mark berikan padanya. Tangan Mark mulai membuka setiap kancing seragam Yugyeom. Hingga menampilkan dada putih Yugyeom, Mark mulai menurunkan ciumannya keleher Yugyeom. Mark menegecupi dan menjilat setiap inci leher Yugyeom. Mark perlahan mendorong Yugyeom agar duduk dimeja miliknya. Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan Mark akses lebih mudah untuk menjamah lehernya.

Ciuman Mark turun kearah nipple merah muda Yugyeom. Mark menjilat dan kemudian menghisap nipple itu begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan desahan yang cukup keras dari Yugyeom. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir dan menarik-narik nipple Yugyeom yang tidak dapat ia rasakan. Tangan Yugyeom berjalan turun dari pundak Mark kearah kejantanan Mark. Yugyeom meremas kasar penis Mark dari luar celana Mark. Membuat Mark mengerang rendah.

"Tuan uisangnim" Suara itu membuat Mark dan Yugyeom menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepaskan nipple Yugyeom dari mulutnya. Mark pun membantu Yugyeom turun dari meja, sekaligus membantu Yugyeom mengancingi kembali seragamnya.

"Tuan uisangnim." Perawat itu terus mengetok pintu membuat Mark sedikit menggerutu.

Yugyeom sendiri menahan tawa sambil merapikan rambut Mark yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Tuan uisangnim." Perawat itu memanggil Mark sekali lagi.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Mark berteriak menjawab panggilan perawat sialan itu.

"Mian honey, sepertinya hyung harus pergi sebentar." Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti. Mark pun mengecup bibir Yugyeom sebelum berjalan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa ?" Mark bertanya saat melihat perawat didepannya yang mencoba mencuri lihat kedalam ruangan Mark.

"N-ne. Pasien ruang 121 kejang-kejang lagi uisa." Mark menoleh ke Yugyeom yang duduk dikursinya.

"Gyeomiie kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Mark pun pergi dengan diikuti oleh perawat itu dari belakang.

.

.

Yugyeom bosan didalam ruangan Mark, tidak ada yang menarik disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit, atau mungkin ke taman rumah sakit. Yugyeom menyandang tasnya dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan Mark.

Ia terus melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang penuh dengan pasien. Saat Yugyeom hampir sampai pintu keluar ketaman, ia melihat seorang anak kecil duduk di kursi tunggu. Anak kecil laki-laki itu memakai pakaian rumah sakit. 'pasti ia pasien disini'. Yugyeom sedikit penasaran dengan alasan anak itu dirawat disini. Yugyeom pun pergi mendekatinya.

"Hey, boleh hyung duduk disini ?" Yugyeom bertanya lembut pada anak laki-laki itu.

Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. 'manis.' Tanpa sadar Yugyeom mengacak lembut rambut hitam anak itu sambil berkata 'gomawo'.

"Kenapa duduk disini ? Kenapa tidak keluar ke taman ?" Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng.

Yugyeom mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar anak itu berbicara.

"Kenalin nama hyung Yugyeom. Nama mu siapa ?" Yugyeom mulai mencoba mengawali perkenalan mereka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yugyeom saat anak itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yugyeom. Ternyata dia bisu. Yugyeom kembali mengacak rambut anak itu dan tersenyum.

"Mau ke taman bersama hyung ?" Anak itu diam berfikir, dan kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk.

Yugyeom pun pergi ketaman dengan menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu.

.

.

Mark berjalan kembali kearah ruangannya setelah selesai menangani pasiennya yang memilki penyakit ayan tersebut. Tetapi Mark segera keluar lagi saat tidak mendapati Yugyeom diruangannya. Mark terus berjalan mengikuti aroma tubuh Yugyeom yang masih segar diudara, dan kemudian ia berhenti di taman. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok berambut pirang itu. Gotcha, Mark menemukannya.

Saat Mark mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk dibangku taman itu, Mark melihat seorang anak kecil disamping Yugyeom. Anak kecil itu terlihat begitu bahagia dan tertawa tanpa suara saat Yugyeom menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Mark tau siapa anak kecil itu, anak itu penderita kanker darah. Parahnya anak itu bisu. Ia selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berbicara. Mark terus melihat mereka dari belakang sambil tersenyum saat ia melihat Yugyeom memeluk anak itu dan mengacak rambut anak itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang.

Kemudian ada perawat yang datang dan membawa anak itu, sepertinya anak itu harus kembali kekamarnya. Anak itu mengecup pipi Yugyeom sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan anak itu.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan anak itu." Bisik Mark ditelinga Yugyeom dari belakang bangku taman.

Yugyeom sontak menolehkan keasal suara. Membuat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Mark. Yugyeom segera memalingkan wajahnya. Mark tersenyum dan duduk disamping Yugyeom.

"Hyung tau anak itu sakit apa ? Ia terlihat baik-baik saja." Tanya Yugyeom tanpa menoleh ke Mark.

"Leukimia. Jung uisa memvonis ia hanya punya waktu 2 minggu untuk hidup." Jelas Mark.

"Omong kosong." Ucap Yugyeom.

"Maksud mu honey ?" Mark memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yugyeom, tetapi yang diperhatikan justru tetap melihat lurus kedepan.

"Orang itu hanya dokter. Ia tidak berhak menentukan kapan kematian orang lain. Karena yang tau rahasia kematian cuma Tuhan. Tidak sadarkah orang itu mempengaruhi psikis anak itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuat mereka tidak punya semangat untuk hidup." Yugyeom mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat Mark saat kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulutnya.

Ucapan Yugyeom benar. Mark tersenyum ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak Yugyeom dari belakang. Yugyeom mendekatkan dirinya pada Mark dan bersandar pada bahu Mark. Mereka berdua menatap lurus kedepan, memandang anak-anak kecil yang berlarian saling tangkap.

"Kau benar honey. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter spesialis kanker." Ucap Mark pelan. Yugyeom menatap Mark, ia mengecup pipi Mark lembut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Mark. Menghirup aroma tubuh Mark yang lembut bercampur dengan ketegasan. Yugyeom merasakan Mark yang mengecup hidungnya sekilas. Yugyeom tersenyum, dan kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan serta pelukan Mark yang mengerat.

.

.

Yugyeom mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipangkuan Mark. Tangan Mark yang terus mengelus kepala Yugyeom membuat Yugyeom mengantuk. Perlahan Yugyeom menutup matanya.

Mereka sedang berada ditaman, Jaebum pergi selama 3 hari ke Cina. Perusahaannya di Cina mengalami kebangkrutan. Jaebum harus memulihkannya, sebelum ia kehilangan perusahaan itu. Hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Mark untuk punya waktu bersama Yugyeom. Mark memutuskan untuk libur dari pekerjaannya dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yugyeom.

Pagi tadi ia menjemput Yugyeom. Yugyeom terkejut saat melihat Ferrari LaFerrari berada didepan rumahnya disamping mobil itu berdiri seorang namja dengan memakai pakaian santai. Ia tidak menyangka jika Mark memiliki mobil tercepat itu. 'mereka berdua memang sangat kaya'.

"Aku tidak tau jika hyung memiliki mobil sport seperti ini." Ucap Yugyeom mendekat dan menyentuh mobil merah dengan pintu terbuka keatas itu.

"Aku jarang memakainya. Aku lebih suka membawa mobil biasa. Membawa mobil seperti ini, hanya akan menyita perhatian setiap orang dijalan." Ucap Mark sambil memeluk Yugyeom yang masih mengagumi mobilnya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung sekarang membawanya ?"

"Karena selama tiga hari ini aku akan bersamamu. Dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Because you precious for me." Mark menggandeng tangan Yugyeom yang merona malu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Mark segera masuk ke mobil dibagian kemudi, untuk segera pergi mengantar Yugyeom. Mark kemudian mencium Yugyeom saat ia sudah masuk. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencium Yugyeom sedari tadi, tapi ia takut ada yang melihatnya. Jadi akan jauh lebih aman mencium Yugyeom didalam mobil.

"Hyuung ahh cukuup. . .akuuh bisa terlam ah nggh terlambat." Yugyeom mendorong Mark pelan. Ia harus cepat kesekolah karena hari ini ada ulangan harian jam pagi. Ia ingin belajar sekali lagi di kelas.

Mark pun melepas ciumannya dan memasangkan seatbelt Yugyeom. Mark menjalankan mobilnya pelan, meskipun pelan mobil itu berjalan cukup cepat. Maklum itu kan mobil tercepat didunia. Yugyeom beruntung kali ini Mark yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Mark tidak akan mencumbunya saat mengemudi, tidak seperti Jaebum. Sehingga Yugyeom punya waktu untuk belajar sebentar.

Tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan yang sedari minggu kemarin ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hyung, kenapa waktu aku ketempat hyung bekerja mereka tidak mengenal nama Mark hyung ?" Mark mengalihkan sekilas pandangannya kearah Yugyeom, kemudian melihat kembali kejalanan.

"Mark hanya nama panggilan ku untuk mu dan Jaebum. Hanya kalian berdua yang tau nama itu. Sebenarnya nama ku Tuan Yi Eun."

"Hahaha, nama hyung lucu." Yugyeom tertawa begitu keras membuat buku yang ada dipangkuannya terjatuh.

"YAA honey nama itu tidak lucu. Berhenti tertawa." Ucap Mark mencoba mengirimkan deathglarenya pada Yugyeom. Tapi Yugyeom tidak takut dengan hal itu, karena ia tau Mark tidak akan pernah memarahinya.

"Kenapa memakai nama itu ?" Ucap Yugyeom saat ia selesai menertawai nama aneh Mark.

"Bagaimana lagi, selalu berganti tempat tinggal membuat ku harus berganti nama sekaligus."

"Ooh, pantas mereka semua memanggil hyung dengan Tuan uisangnim." Ucap Yugyeom sambil melihat Mark. Tiba-tiba Yugyeom melepas seatbelt miliknya.

"Honey apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Mark saat ia menoleh ke Yugyeom.

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum, ia pun merangkak kepangkuan Mark. Mark panik ia tidak bisa melihat jalan. Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk membiarkan kekuatannya yang mengambil alih. Yugyeom duduk dipangkuan Mark sambil menghadap Mark. Tangan Mark melingkar dipinggang Yugyeom, dan tangan Yugyeom ditengkuk Mark. Menarik Mark untuk menciumnya. Mark terus mengelus dan mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang dan punggung Yugyeom.

Mereka berdua saling melumat dan bermain lidah dalam ciuman itu. Yugyeom menurunkan ciumannya keleher Mark, ia mulai mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit, memberikan tanda pada leher Mark. Mark membiarkan Yugyeom melakukan hal itu. Karena ia tidak bisa menandai Yugyeom, maka ia membiarkan Yugyeom yang menandainya.

Dan tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Yugyeom melihat keluar jendela. Sudah sampai. Yugyeom pun menyingkir dari pangkuan Mark. Mark masih belum puas, ia masih memegang erat pinggang Yugyeom tidak memperbolehkan Yugyeom pergi dari pangkuannya.

"Hyung nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku harus masuk kelas." Yugyeom mengelus pipi Mark.

"Arraseo." Dengan kecewa Mark melepaskan tangannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Yugyeom kembali ketempat duduknya dan memungut bukunya tadi yang sempat jatuh. Yugyeom mengecup bibir Mark sekilas sebelum berkata.

"Bye hyung. I love you." Yugyeom keluar dari mobil Mark. Mark terus memperhatikan Yugyeom yang berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya dan yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak disekeliling mobilnya. Sambil bergumam "I love you too."

Mark pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali menjauh pergi dari sekolah Yugyeom.

Dan baru saja tadi Mark menjemputnya dari sekolah dan mengajaknya kesebuah taman. Taman itu terlihat cukup sepi karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Pemandangan disini sangatlah indah, ada sebuah danau kecil dan disampingnya ada pohon besar yang rimbun. Disinilah Mark dan Yugyeom berada. Mark yang bersendar dipohon besar dan Yugyeom yang tidur dipangkuannya.

Mark menundukkan kepalanya guna mencium Yugyeom. Awalnya hanya ingin memberi kecupan, tetapi Yugyeom menahan tengkuknya membuat Mark membalas ciuman panas Yugyeom. Perlahan Yugyeom bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang ia duduk dipangkuan Mark tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Lengan Mark mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Yugyeom.

Mark menurunkan ciumannya keleher Yugyeom, mulai mengecupi dan menjilati leher itu. Saat tangan Mark akan membuka kancing Yugyeom, Yugyeom menghentikannya.

"Jangan disini hyung." Mark tersenyum mengerti. Ia segera bangun menggandeng jari-jemari Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun mengikuti Mark yang membawanya kemobil.

Awalnya Yugyeom fikir mereka akan melakukannya di mobil Mark. Tetapi Mark justru membawanya ke sebuah apartemen mewah di sekitar distrik Gangnam.

"Ini apartemen siapa hyung ?" Tanya Yugyeom saat Mark memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"Ini apartemen milik hyung." Setelah menarik Yugyeom masuk dan menutup pintu, Mark mendesak Yugyeom hingga punggung Yugyeom bersandar pada pintu. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata.

"Dan juga apartemen milik mu." Mark pun segera mencium Yugyeom, melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mark segera menggendong Yugyeom ala bridal style untuk membawanya kekamar. Desahan dan erangan kemudian terdengar diseluruh penjuru apartemen.

.

.

Yugyeom mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia melihat disekitarnya dan tidak menemukan Mark disampingnya. Yugyeom perlahan bangun.

"Uuuhh ini benar-benar sakit." Yugyeom memegang pinggangnya, rasanya sangat ngilu dan mau remuk. Holenya sangat perih, ia masih bisa merasakan cairan Mark yang ada didalamnya. Karena cairan itu mengalir turun dari kekakinya saat ia berdiri. Mark memang terlihat lembut, tapi jika sudah diranjang. Ia tidak berbeda dengan Jaebum, seperti binatang buas yang tidak akan cukup dengan beberapa ronde saja. Tetapi Mark jauh lebih penuh tenaga saat menusuknya daripada Jaebum. Ditambah dengan penisnya yang lebih besar dari Jaebum, membuat Yugyeom kesakitan bukan ampun sekarang. Yugyeom penasaran kemana Mark pergi, jadi ia menghiraukan holenya yang penuh dengan cairan cinta Mark dan memilih mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya serta keluar dari kamar tanpa menggunakan celana dalam.

Kaki putihnya terus menapaki lantai dingin apartemen itu. Ia suka dengan dekorasi apartemen itu, santai tidak terlalu mewah padahal apartemen itu sangat besar. Saat Yugyeom sampai didapur ia melihat Mark yang memakai kemeja putih dan boxer sedang memasak mungkin.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan ?" Yugyeom bertanya sambil bersandar pada meja makan.

"Oo honey kau sudah bangun. Aku sedang membuatkan mu makanan, duduklah." Mark kembali berkutat dengan masakannya setelah sekilas melihat Yugyeom.

Yugyeom bukannya duduk justru mendekati Mark dan memeluk Mark dari belakang.

"Duduklah honey. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya dipunggung Mark.

Mark pun menggeleng pelan. Ia pun membiarkan Yugyeom yang memeluknya selama ia memasak.

Mark dengan lembut melepaskan lengan Yugyeom saat makanan sudah siap.

"Duduklah honey. Makanan sudah siap." Ucap Mark sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Yugyeom. Mark mengutuk pelan Yugyeom yang bernampilan seperti itu.

Penampilan Yugyeom begitu sexy, ia hanya memakai kemeja tanpa memakai celana dalam memperlihatkan sedikit penis imutnya. Dan lihatlah cairan putih kental yang mengalir dikakinya, kemudian bibirnya yang bengkak karena Mark yang tidak berhenti menciumnya tadi dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Bahkan Yugyeom membiarkan kancing atas kemejanya terbuka, menampakkan dada putihnya.

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Mark bukannya membawa makanan yang ia buat, justru ia mengikuti Yugyeom. Mark dengan cepat memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang, membuat Yugyeom terkejut. Mark membalik tubuh Yugyeom agar berhadapan dengannya. Mark segera mencium bibir Yugyeom penuh dengan nafsu. Ia mendesak Yugyeom, hingga Yugyeom sekarang terbaring dimeja makan. Mark menekuk kedua kaki Yugyeom dan mengkangkangkannya lebar. Mark menurunkan kepalanya hingga ia sekarang berada dibawah berhadapan dengan hole pink Yugyeom. Mark mengangkat kaki kanan Yugyeom dan mulai menjilati kaki itu, menjilati aliran cairan putih kental itu hingga bersih. Mark juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kiri Yugyeom. Mark pun mulai menjilati hole Yugyeom, merasakan spermanya sendiri. Tapi rasanya begitu nikmat saat cairan itu berada dihole Yugyeom menurut Mark.

Tangan Yugyeom mendorong kepala Mark agar semakin dalam karena Yugyeom merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Kedua tangan Mark semakin melebarkan kaki Yugyeom. Mark mulai menghisap hole Yugyeom, menghisap semua cairan yang ada disana. Setelah merasa bahwa hole Yugyeom sudah mulai bersih, Mark berganti untuk menjilat dan menghisap junior Yugyeom yang tegang hingga Yugyeom klimaks dalam mulut Mark. Mark menelan semua cairan cinta Yugyeom. Setelahnya Mark naik ke meja makan sehingga ia berada diatas Yugyeom dan menatap Yugyeom yang masih mengatur nafas karena klimaksnya.

"You're hole is a magic honey. Everything in there, always felt delicious. And I love it." Ucap Mark sebelum mencium bibir Yugyeom dalam.

Tangan Yugyeom yang tadi berada didada Mark sekarang turun ke bawah kearah kejantanan Mark. Seperti dugaannya, penis Mark sudah menegang. Yugyeom pun meremas kasar penis itu, membuat empunya mengerang dalam ciumannya bersama Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun mengeluarkan penis Mark dari dalam boxer yang dipakai Mark. Yugyeom tersenyum bahwa Mark tidak memakai celana dalam. Yugyeom mengelus penis Mark, membuat penis itu semakin menegang dan semakin membesar serta membuat Mark menciumnya semakin dalam. Tangan Mark sudah mulai memainkan nipple Yugyeom setelah berhasil membuka setiap kancing kemeja Yugyeom. Mereka berdua terus bertarung lidah, tidak mempedulikan saliva mereka berdua yang turun dari mulut Yugyeom.

Setelah merasa penis Mark yang sudah menegang sempurna, Yugyeom mengarahkan penis Mark ke holenya yang sudah ingin dimasuki penis besar Mark sekali lagi. Saat penis itu sudah masuk setengahnya, Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berkata.

"You know I can't stop it honey, until I feel satisfied." Ucap Mark lembut.

"I know hyung. So just do it. I want your big dick inside me. Please." Ucap Yugyeom sambil menggigit leher Mark saat Mark melesakkan penisnya hingga berada dalam hole hangat Yugyeom.

"I will do it. Like your wish honey." Tanpa menunggu Yugyeom dari rasa sakitnya, Mark menusuk hole Yugyeom cepat dan penuh dengan tenaga. Kuatnya tusukan Mark, membuat Yugyeom bergerak naik turun diatas meja. Sedangkan lidah Mark mulai bertarung dengan lidah Yugyeom sekali lagi.

"aahh ngghh hyuuungghh slooowhh doownn aaahh . ." Yugyeom mendesah hebat saat Mark menusuknya dengan kekuatan vampirnya, membuat penis Mark berkali-kali memukul prostatnya. Mark menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok penis Yugyeom.

"aahh hyuuungg. . . akuuuuhh ingiinhh.. ." Ucap Yugyeom saat ia rasa bahwa ia ingin klimaks. Ia juga merasakan penis Mark yang semakin membesar dalam holenya, membuat hole itu semakin sempit.

"meeeh toooh h hhoneey. . ." Akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan. Yugyeom lega setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya dan ia tersenyum saat merasakan holenya yang hangat akibat sperma milik Mark.

"Menungginglah." Perintah Mark pelan ditelinga Yugyeom. Yugyeom tau nada suara itu, itu adalah nada penuh nafsu milik Mark jadi Yugyeom menuruti perintah Mark dan menungging diatas meja makan itu. Resiko yang harus ditanggung Yugyeom, saat ia membangunkan sisi buas Mark. Mark kembali mengarahkan penisnya kehole Yugyeom dan melesakkan sekali lagi kedalam sana. Rasanya benar-benar penuh bagi Yugyeom, karena sperma Mark masih berada disana ditambah dengan penis besar Mark. Mark mulai menggenjot Yugyeom lagi. Terkadang Yugyeom heran dengan penis Mark dan Jaebum. Penis mereka selalu tegang, bahkan saat sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tangan Mark meremas butt Yugyeom hinggan dua bongkahan putih itu memerah.

Mereka terus melakukan kegiatan itu, hingga Mark orgasme berkali-kali dihole Yugyeom. Mungkin sudah 18 kali. Bagi bangsa vampir seperti Mark, orgasme sebanyak itu tidak akan membuat mereka lelah. Berbeda dengan manusia seperti Yugyeom, baru 5 kali saja Yugyeom orgasme ia akan kelelahan. Seperti sekarang, ia sudah lelah bukan main. Baru saja mereka melakukannya hingga 23 ronde, sekarang mereka melakukan lagi.

"hy hy hyuuung aahh berheeen tiihh. . .iniiih sudaa aaahh penuuuuh nggghh." Ucap Yugyeom yang sudah lelah disela desahannya.

"duu aaah ahh roon dee eeehh nggh laaahh giih hooneeyy" Ucap Mark sambil terus menusuk hole Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya bisa mendesah terus, ia tidak pernah bisa menghentikan Mark ataupun Jaebum.

Akhirnya Mark selesai, setelah orgasme yang ke 20. Mark berhenti menusuk hole Yugyeom dan kembali mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Yugyeom yang sudah penuh dengan 19 kali spermanya. Mark menatap meja makan besar itu, penuh dengan cairan putih miliknya dan milik Yugyeom. Mark tersenyum tidak peduli. Ia melepas penisnya dari hole Yugyeom, dan saking banyaknya cairan didalam hole itu hole itu mengalirkan dengan derasnya sperma yang ia tampung selama Mark tanpa henti menusuk hole itu.

Mark turun dari meja makan, kemudian mengecup bibir Yugyeom dan menggendong Yugyeom ala bridal style ke kamar mandi. Agar Yugyeom dapat membersihkan diri dan Mark dapat menyembuhkannya.

Setelah satu jam berada didalam kamar mandi, Mark keluar dengan pakaian bersih dan segera pergi kedapur. Ia membiarkan Yugyeom berendam didalam bathtub kamar mandi.

Mark melihat semua kekacauan yang telah ia dan kekasihnya lakukan. Mark pun mengambil lap dan air hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Dan seperti sihir, lap itu bekerja sendiri. Mark menatap makanan yang berada disamping kulkas. Dan makanan itu terbang kearah Mark. Mark pun mengambil air mineral dari kulkas, ia membawa itu semua keruang tv. Membiarkan lap itu bekerja sendiri.

.

.

Yugyeom menelfon kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia menginap dirumah Bambam selama tiga hari untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ia juga tidak lupa menelfon Bambam agar berbohong kepada orang tuanya jika orang tuanya bertanya padanya. Awalnya Bambam bertanya kenapa, tapi Yugyeom hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan. Bambam adalah tipe teman yang mengerti Yugyeom, jadi ia hanya mengatakan 'baiklah, tapi jaga dirimu jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku'.

Yugyeom menaruh ponselnya dimeja sampingnya, dan kembali kedalam pelukan Mark.

"Sudah honey ?"

"Sudah hyung. Bambam memang sahabat terbaik ku, aku harap dapat membalas kebaikannya suatu saat nanti." Ucap Yugyeom sambil menyamankan posisinya didada Mark. Mark menggunakan lengannya untuk menjadi bantal Yugyeom tidur. Yugyeom melingkar salah satu tangannya diatas perut Mark dan membiarkan Mark mengelus tangan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bersahabat dengan Bambam ?" Tanya Mark sambil mengelus rambut Yugyeom.

"Sejak kami berusia 6 tahun. Kami selalu berjanji untuk masuk disekolah yang sama. Kami juga mempunyai hobi yang sama, dance."

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat ?" Yugyeom terkekeh saat mendengar nada cemburu dalam suara Mark.

"Ne sangat dekat. Dulu kami sering tidur bersama, bergantian menginap dirumah. Bambam lah orang yang mencuri ciuman pertama ku." Yugyeom mencoba menggoda Mark. Yugyeom merasakan Mark menarik tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Yugyeom mendongak dan melihat wajah Mark yang mengeras dengan mata yang menatapnya, Yugyeom tertawa kemudian mengecup bibir Mark. Tapi raut wajah Mark tidak berubah.

"Tapi itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Lagipula aku dan Bambam cuma bersahabat, dan Bambam juga sudah punya namjachingu." Yugyeom kembali mengecup bibir Mark, saat bibir itu tersenyum.

"Jadi hyung tidak perlu cemburu. Karena aku dan Bambam murni sahabat bahkan sudah seperti saudara kandung." Saat Yugyeom akan kembali tidur, Mark mengecup pipinya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau kan harus sekolah." Ucap Mark bersamaan dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Yugyeom semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dileher Mark. Menghirup aroma tubuh Mark.

"Ternyata hyung pandai memasak ?" Ucap Yugyeom sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dan sepertinya kau menyukai masakan hyung."

"Ne, rasanya tidak kalah dengan masakan eomma. Aku suka."

"Tidurlah cutie."

"Ne."

Pukul 3 dinihari. Mark masih betah mengamati sosok Yugyeom yang tertidur itu. Yugyeom tidak lagi memeluk Mark, membuat Mark yang harus memeluknya. Ia tidak tau, ia tidak bisa melepaskan tubuh Yugyeom dari dekapannya. Ingin rasanya selalu memeluk sosok Yugyeom. Mark memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang sangat erat, dan menyatukan jarinya dengan jari Yugyeom didepan perut Yugyeom. Yugyeom tidak terganggu sama sekali, ia masih tertidur nyenyak. Mark menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom, mengecupi leher itu tanpa henti.

Tanpa sengaja kejantanannya bergesekan dengan butt Yugyeom, membuat Mark mendesah rendah. Ia mengutuk juniornya yang selalu mudah bangun itu. Ia menatap tubuh Yugyeom, apa ia bisa menikmati hole Yugyeom lagi. Nafsu itu datang kembali. Tapi Mark menggeleng pelan, Yugyeom pasti lelah lagipula besok ia harus sekolah. Tapi Mark benar-benar membutuhkan hole Yugyeom. 'sudahlah lakukan saja'.

Mark menyusupkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yugyeom tadi kedalam selimut. Yugyeom memang tidak menggunakan celana dalam ataupun boxer, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih milik Mark membuat Mark dengan mudahnya menyentuh butt kenyal milik Yugyeom. Mark meremas butt itu, membuat Yugyeom bangun.

"Hyung ?" Yugyeom bertanya sambil menguap kecil.

"Honey, punya ku bangun." Ucap Mark pelan ditelinga Yugyeom.

"Astaga hyung, ini jam 3 pagi. Aku tidak mau. Hyung tidurin aja ndiri." Ucap Yugyeom sambil menjauhkan diri dari Mark. Tetapi Mark kembali mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat sambil menempelkan juniornya yang tegang dibutt Yugyeom.

"Aku mohon honey. Apa kau tega hm membiarkan ku seperti ini ? Lagipula junior ku tidak akan tidur, jika bukan kau yang menidurkannya." Rayu Mark sambil menjilat leher Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menghembuskan nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

"Arraseo, tapi hanya 3 ronde. Habis itu selesai." Ucap Yugyeom saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Mark.

"APA ? Tapi itu tidak akan cukup honey. 10 ronde ?" Tawar Mark.

"3 ronde atau tidak sama sekali." Ucap Yugyeom final. Mark pun berfikir sejenak, ia mengangguk tapi ia punya rencana lain.

.

.

"Honey aku minta maaf. Please, forgive me honey ?" Mark terus berlutut dikaki Yugyeom. Tapi Yugyeom tidak mempedulikannya, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Mark. Ia kesal karena Mark melakukannya lebih dari 3 ronde, Mark mem-fuck-nya hingga 13 ronde. Dan sedari tadi pagi ia tidak berbicara dengan Mark sama sekali. Meskipun ia memakan sarapan buatan Mark, ia tetap kesal dengan Mark.

Dan Mark terus berlutut sambil memegang kaki Yugyeom, meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia melihat ke bawah dimana Mark berada yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia membantu Mark berdiri. Tapi tetap tidak berbicara, Yugyeom berjalan kesofa ruang tengah mengambil tasnya dan Mark terus berkata 'maafkan aku' tanpa henti. Saat Yugyeom menuju kepintu keluar, Mark segera memeluknya dari belakang sangat erat. Membuat Yugyeom terkejut. Tapi ia tetap diam. Mark membenamkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom dan terus berguman kata maaf. Yugyeom tetap diam, ia ingin tau sampai kapan Mark akan memeluknya dan bergumam maaf. Yugyeom melihat jam didinding apartemen, masih pukul 06.30. Itu artinya ia masih punya waktu satu setengah jam sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

Sudah pukul 7 tepat, dan Mark masih tidak melepaskan Yugyeom. Ia terus bergumam maaf. Mark tidak akan melepaskan Yugyeom, sampai Yugyeom mau berbicara dan memaafkannya. Yugyeom pun menyerah, ia tersenyum dengan sikap Mark yang begitu takut dengan kediamannya.

Yugyeom mengelus lengan Mark yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya, membuat Mark mengangkat wajahnya. Dan saat itu Yugyeom mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Mark.

"Aku memaafkan mu hyung."

"Jinja ?" Wajah Mark tersenyum senang, dan mata itu menyinarkan kebahagiaan.

Yugyeom terkekeh dan mengangguk. Mark pun membalik tubuh Yugyeom dan menciumnya serta memeluknya. Mark melepaskan ciuman itu dan berkata.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Mark memeluk Yugyeom lebih erat.

"Aku pegang janji hyung. Sekarang antarkan aku kesekolah."

Mark pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Yugyeom bridal style kearah pintu keluar. Yugyeom sedikit memekik terkejut, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mark.

Mark menggendongnya sampai lift, mengirim pandangan aneh dari orang yang melihat mereka.

"Hyung, turunkan aku." Yugyeom memukul pundak Mark. Tapi Mark tidak peduli, ia terus menggendong Yugyeom sambil tersenyum bodoh hingga mereka berada didalam lift.

.

.

Yugyeom menghentakkan kakinya bosan. Ia bosan menunggu Mark yang tidak segera datang menjemputnya. Jika tau seperti ini, lebih baik tadi ia ikut pulang bersama Bambam. Yugyeom sudah berkali-kali menelfon Mark, tapi tetap tidak diangkat-angkat. Yugyeom memperhatikan sekitarnya, sekolah sudah sepi. Akhirnya Yugyeom memutuskan untuk menunggu dikedai es krim dekat sekolah, daripada ia disini berdiri kepanasan.

Yugyeom sudah menghabiskan satu gelas besar es krim, tapi Mark belum datang juga. Yugyeom mulai benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia kembali menelfon Mark, tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

"Astaga, jinja ?" Yugyeom kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan pergi dari kedai es krim itu. Ia malas pulang. Yugyeom mendongak keatas, langit yang tadi cerah sekarang kenapa jadi suram.

"Astaga, pasti akan hujan." Ucap Yugyeom pada dirinya sendiri. Yugyeom berjalan disekitar trotoar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kafe untuk menunggu Mark.

Dan ia menemukannya. Sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari pertigaan jalan. Untungnya kafe ini tidak menjual kopi saja, ada chocolat milkshake dan cake juga. Yugyeom hanya memesan chocolat milkshake saja, karena ia tidak lapar. Yugyeom mengamati dekorasi kafe itu, ia suka. Terkesan berjiwa muda sekali, cocok untuk tempat nongkrong anak muda. Tapi kenapa pengunjung yang datang dominan yeoja, entah Yugyeom tidak tau. Ada siih namja, tapi hanya 4 orang.

Yugyeom kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Mark, tapi tetap sama tidak diangkat. Pesanan Yugyeom datang, Yugyeom tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan sebelum ia memulai menghubungi Mark lagi. Ini sudah ke 30 kalinya Yugyeom menelfon Mark, dengan sebal Yugyeom membanting pelan ponselnya diatas meja.

Tetapi Yugyeom kembali mengambil ponselnya, ia memilih untuk memainkan game saja sambil menunggu Mark jika itupun ia datang.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah telfon yang masuk, tidak ada nama id dan jika dilihat itu bukan kode nomer korea. Yugyeom pun mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

" _Baby ini aku. I miss you baby."_

Yugyeom tau siapa penelfon ini.

"Jaebum hyung ?"

" _Yes, one and only your husband. How are you sweetie ? Do you miss me ? Because I miss you so much."_

"Aku baik hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana ? Pabbo, pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Tentu saja aku merindukan hyung juga. Kapan hyung akan pulang ?" Yugyeom memuji dirinya yang sekarang sudah mulai pandai berbohong.

 _"Hehehe, aku juga baik. Aku mungkin pulang lusa baby. Saat aku sudah sampai Seoul, aku janji aku akan meng-fuck mu hingga 100 kali."_

Yugyeom begidik ngeri dengan apa yang dibilang Jaebum.

"Hyung, aku bisa mati kalau hyung melakukan hal itu. Jangan aneh-aneh deh hyung."

 _"Wae ? Apa tidak boleh ? Kau kan istri ku ? Jangan coba-coba bermain dibelakang ku Yugyeom, kau tau aku sangat membenci hal itu ?"_

Suara Jaebum tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat dingin.

"Huuufft, arraseo. Aku mengalah, terserah hyung mau melakukan apa dengan ku. Aku izinkan. Please hyung, trust me. I never do anything stupid like that."

" _Oke, I believe you baby. I miss your hole baby. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja, aku sudah tegang."_

"Hahaha, hyung yang sabar nde ? Aku tunggu hyung pulang, because I miss your dick too." Yugyeom sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

" _Kenapa kau berbisik baby ? Kau ada dimana sekarang ?"_ Kembali lagi, suara dingin itu datang.

"Aku sedang di kafe. Waktu pulang sekolah tiba-tiba hujan. Jadi aku memilih berteduh disini."

 _"Baby maafin hyung ne ? seharusnya hyung ada disamping mu saat ini. Hyung janji, ini akan menjadi perusahaan terakhir yang bermasalah."_

"Aku pegang janji hyung. Jangan tinggalin aku lagi."

 _"Never again baby. I promise. Oke, I have to go now. Bye baby. I love you Yugyeom."_

"I love you too hyung. Bye." Jaebum memutuskan sambungan telefon itu saat ia sudah mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar.

Yugyeom mengela nafas, ia benar-benar sudah gila. Ia sudah berani membohongi Jaebum. Ia tau cepat atau lambat Jaebum akan membunuhnya, jika tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Akhirnya Mark dapat bernafas lega, pasien itu dapat diselamatkan. Tadi waktu ia akan pergi menjemput Yugyeom, rumah sakit menelfonnya untuk segera datang kerumah sakit. Ada pasien gawat darurat yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Karena tidak ada dokter yang berada di unit gawat darurat kecuali dokter magang. Akhirnya terpaksa ia datang, padahal ia sudah ambil cuti. Dan bodohnya ia lupa tidak memberitahu Yugyeom jika ia tidak bisa menjemput.

Mark sedikit berlari keruangannya, tempat ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Saat baru membuka ponsel itu, ada 30 panggilan tidak terjawab dan semuanya dari Yugyeom.

"SHIIT." Mark segera menyambar kunci mobil miliknya dan melemparkan begitu saja jas dokternya. Ia berlari dengan kekuatan vampirnya. Hanya beberapa detik saja, Mark sudah berada dibasement tempat parkir. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya menembus hujan di Seoul.

Mark mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelfon Yugyeom. Tapi yang ada justru panggilannya tidak dijawab-jawab. Ia sangat yakin jika sekarang Yugyeom pasti sangat marah padanya.

"BODOH KAU MARK BODOH." Mark mengumpat dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia harap Yugyeom akan memaafkannya kali ini. Mark terus melajukan Ferrari LaFerrari miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hanya butuh 7 menit untuk ia sampai disampai disekolahnya Yugyeom. Mark segera keluar tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia akan basah. Mark masih dapat mencium aroma Yugyeom disekitar gerbang sekolah itu. Tapi aroma itu sudah mulai hilang, itu artinya Yugyeom sudah disini sejak lama dan Yugyeom sudah tidak ada disekitar sekolah.

Mark segera masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yugyeom lagi.

"Come on honey. Angkat telfonnya." Mark memukul setir kemudi. Karena Yugyeom tetap tidak mengangkatnya. Mark pun menjalankan mobilnya pelan, mengikuti arah aroma Yugyeom yang sudah mulai hilang terkena hujan.

.

.

Yugyeom tetap duduk tenang dikursinya, ia hanya menatap malas ke arah ponselnya yang terus bergetar karena ada telfon yang masuk. Itu panggilan dari Mark. Tapi Yugyeom sudah terlanjur marah dengan Mark. Jadi ia ingin balas dendam pada Mark. Ia tau Mark dapat menemukan dia dengan cepat, mengingat indra penciuman vampir sangat tajam. Jadi ia ingin Mark berusaha sendiri.

Saat Yugyeom meminum kembali chocolat milkshakenya tiba-tiba pintu masuk kafe terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja dengan pakaian yang basah dan rambut biru tua yang berantakan kemana-mana. Ia bertemu tatap dengan namja itu sekilas, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namja itu segera menghampirinya. Yugyeom tetap tidak bekutik, ia diam. Namja itu segera berlutut disamping Yugyeom sambil menggenggam tangan Yugyeom. Semua pengunjung melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi Yugyeom tidak mempedulikannya, ia tetap tenang.

"Honey aku minta maaf. Aku tadi ke rumah sakit, ada pasien yang gawat darurat. Aku mohon maafkan aku ?" Yugyeom dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Mark.

Entah mengapa semua rasa kesalnya hilang saat melihat raut wajah Mark yang begitu takut kehilangannya.

Yugyeom mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Mark. Mark memiringkan kepalanya menikmati sapuan halus Yugyeom dan mencium tangan itu.

"Bangunlah hyung. Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Yugyeom sambil membantu Mark berdiri. Mark terus menggenggam tangan Yugyeom tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Yugyeom dan Mark keluar dari kafe itu tidak mempedulikan semua pandangan pengunjung kafe. Mark menggendong Yugyeom bridal style saat mereka akan keluar, karena ia tidak ingin Yugyeom basah dan sedetik kemudian Yugyeom sudah berada di dalam mobil Mark. Mark berlari ke pintu kemudi disamping Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tetap tidak bicara, ia membiarkan Mark mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemen Mark.

Selama perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian. Mark terus mencuri pandang kearah Yugyeom, ia benar-benar benci dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia sudah membuat Yugyeom kesal seharian ini.

Saat mereka sampai diapartemen, Yugyeom meninggalkan Mark yang masih berdiri diruang tengah. Mark tau ia bersalah. Tiba-tiba Yugyeom datang dengan membawa handuk. Mark menatap Yugyeom bingung. Yugyeom menghampirinya dan mengeringkan rambut Mark dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Mark menghentikan tangan Yugyeom dan menatap Yugyeom.

"Maafkan aku honey ?" Ucap Mark lirih.

"Aku sudah memaafkan hyung. Lebih baik hyung keringkan tubuh hyung dulu." Yugyeom tersenyum sebelum mendekat dan mencium bibir Mark. Saat Yugyeom akan memisahkan ciuman itu, Mark melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yugyeom menarik Yugyeom.

"No, don't go. I need you." Bisik Mark sebelum mencium Yugyeom panas. Handuk itu terjatuh dari tangan Yugyeom, saat Yugyeom menekan tengkuk Mark untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mark melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menggendong Yugyeom kekamar, untuk melanjutkan urusan mereka.

.

.

Yugyeom benar-benar sudah memaafkan Mark. Mark menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yugyeom. Dan Yugyeom memaafkannya, karena Yugyeom fikir ini bukan kesalahan Mark sepenuhnya. Semua manusia pasti bisa lupa.

Meskipun Mark sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan hasratnya dihole Yugyeom tadi, penisnya masih tegang. Yugyeom membiarkan Mark meng-fuck-nya hingga 30 kali. Tapi tetap saja penis itu masih tegang, mengacung dengan gagahnya tanpa mau turun.

"Hyung, kenapa siih dengan penis hyung ? Ia selalu saja tegang." Tanya Yugyeom, saat Mark masih menggerakkan penisnya dihole Yugyeom dengan pelan.

"Itu namanya ia menemukan sarang yang tepat untuk ditinggali." Ucap Mark. Yugyeom memukul tangan Mark yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa senang melihat Yugyeom yang seperti ini.

"Hyung keluarin." Perintah Yugyeom.

"Tidak mau. Aku kan belum selesai honey." Jawab Mark yang semakin melesakkan penisnya masuk ke hole Yugyeom.

"Tapi aku harus mandi hyung. Ini benar-benar lengket."

"Pokoknya gak mau. Lagipula besok kan hari minggu. Bagaimana jika kita bermain hingga pagi honey ?" Ucap Mark menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam hyung. Aku lelah." Kekeuh Yugyeom.

"Honey, please. Kita hanya punya malam ini dan besok. Lusa Jaebum akan kembali, ia akan kembali selalu bersama mu. Membuatku tidak punya waktu bahkan hanya untuk mencium mu." Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah. Lakukan sampai hyung puas." Mark tersenyum mendengar nada kekalahan Yugyeom. Ia pun mula meng-in-out-kan penisnya sekali lagi di hole Yugyeom.

.

.

"hyuungg eungg leeeppaas aah appaaa kaauuhh suddaaahh gilaaah aah." Mark tanpa henti terus menusuk hole Yugyeom dari kemarin malam hingga pagi. Jaebum bahkan tidak pernah meng-fuck-nya sampai seperti ini.

"tiidaak honeey, aah akuuh tidaak ahhkann beeerhentiih nggh." Mark benar-benar sudah kerasukan setan saat ini. Ia terus menusuk hole Yugyeom dengan penisnya yang sedari malam tegang. Ia tidak mempedulikan Yugyeom yang sudah kelelahan dan kesakitan itu. Ia terus menghajar hole Yugyeom, hingga hole itu lecet dan mulai berdarah karena terus ditusuk dari kemarin malam hingga pagi menjelang.

Karena keegoisannya, semua kelembutan Mark hilang. Sekarang yang ada dalam dirinya hanya nafsu yang sangat tinggi. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Yugyeom adalah kekasih Jaebum, Mark sudah menandai semua kulit Yugyeom dengan gigitannya. Kedua nipple Yugyeom bahkan berdarah karena Mark terus menggigitnya.

Yugyeom bingung bukan main, ia harus menghentikan Mark tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan terakhirnya ia menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya dan berkata.

"hyung hentikan." Yugyeom membisikkan kata terakhir sebelum ia pingsan.

.

.

Mark terus memperhatikan wajah Yugyeom. Mark sudah mengobati seluruh tubuh Yugyeom. Bahkan semua tanda yang ia tinggalkan juga sudah hilang. Nipple Yugyeom yang tadi berdarah kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Hole Yugyeom yang lecet dan berdarah pun juga sudah sembuh. Tapi Yugyeom masih belum bangun, membuat Mark khawatir. Ia tau ia salah, ia seharusnya tau batasan. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu hingga membuat Yugyeom seperti ini.

"euugh." Yugyeom sedikit meggeliat, membuat Mark bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Perlahan Yugyeom membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada Mark. Mark membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk, ia pun ikut duduk disamping Yugyeom dan membawa tubuh Yugyeom kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku honey ? Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Aku benar-benar lepas control." Mark mencium kening Yugyeom ,Yugyeom hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia memang sudah tidak lelah, tapi berada dipelukan Mark ia selalu merasa nyaman.

Setelah 15 menit sunyi tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya saling peluk cium. Yugyeom berkata pelan.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ?"

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana ?" Tanya Mark sambil menatap Yugyeom.

"Hmm, ke pantai. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Boleh. Yasudah bersiap-siaplah. Hyung tunggu diluar." Mark kembali mencium kening Yugyeom dan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum keluar kamar. Memberikan Yugyeom waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai, dengan tidak sabarnya Yugyeom segera keluar dari mobil Mark dan berlarian disekitar pantai tanpa menghiraukan Mark yang masih didalam mobil. Mark tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya berlarian begitu gembiranya dipantai itu, seperti seekor puppy yang dilepas dari kandangnya.

"Hyung kemarilah." Yugyeom berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Mark yang bersender dimobilnya. Mark pun tersenyum dan berjalan ke Yugyeom.

Mark segera memeluk Yugyeom sesampainya ia disana, Yugyeom balas memeluk Mark. Mereka tidak perlu malu ada yang melihat mereka, karena pantai itu sepi. Mark membawa kepantai yang memang jarang dikunjungi orang itu. Karena banyak orang mati disini, tapi Mark tidak takut. Karena semua orang yang meninggal itu adalah korban Jaebum yang dibuang Jaebum ditempat itu.

Yugyeom melepaskan pelukannya dan diikuti oleh Mark. Yugyeom tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan Mark, dan tersenyum nakal sebelum kemudian lari dari Mark. Mark yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Yugyeom melihat kebawah, dan memang miliknya menggembung.

"Fuck." Setelahnya ia menyeringai, dan kemudian mengejar Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tau jika apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuatnya di-fuck Mark disini. Tapi melihat Mark yang merasa bersalah, jauh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berguling dipasir dengan Mark berada diatasnya.

"Honey apa sebenarnya mau mu ? Kenapa kau membangunkan ku ?" Ucap Mark sambil menjilati leher Yugyeom.

"Aku mau raut wajah jelek ini hilang." Yugyeom menyentuh wajah Mark.

"Maksudnya ?" Mark menatap Yugyeom penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah bersalah hyung. Bukankah sudah aku maafkan tadi, kenapa masih merasa bersalah." Yugyeom memeluk leher Mark dan berbisik "I love you." Diikuti dengan meremas kejantanan Mark sekali lagi. Mark mengerang nikmat.

"Kau tau honey, aku bisa mem-fuck mu disini jika kau terus meremasnya." Bisik Mark ditelinga Yugyeom.

Yugyeom mendorong tubuh Mark dan lari dari Mark. Tetapi ia lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh Mark. Mereka berdua saling tertawa.

"Haha ini tidak adil haha. Hyuuung tidak boleh menggunakan haha kekuatan hyung lagiiiih." Yugyeom mencoba berbicara disela tawanya, karena Mark terus menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan pernah dapat terjadi selama aku bersama mu honey." Mark berhenti menggelitik Yugyeom, ia berganti memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Yugyeom.

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Karena tubuh mu itu seperti magnet honey. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu tertarik untuk menempel dengan mu." Yugyeom memukul tangan Mark yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Yugyeom dapat merasakan pipinya merona merah saat ini.

Mark dan Yugyeom duduk bersandar dibawah mobil Mark setelah lelah berlarian, atau lebih tepatnya Yugyeomlah yang lelah. Cuaca sangat panas, maka dari itu mereka bersandar disana. Setidaknya bayangan mobil dapat melindungi mereka dari panasnya matahari. Bagi Mark ia tidak peduli matahari semenyengat apapun, karena ia tidak bisa merasakannya. Berbeda dengan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom sendiri sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Mark. Karena Yugyeom merasa sejuk dipelukan Mark, mungkin karena suhu Mark yang selalu dingin. Mark pun dengan senang hati merangkul Yugyeom kedalam dekapannya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Yugyeom jatuh kepenis Mark yang masih menggembung itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkannya.

Yugyeom pun berbisik ditelinga Mark menggoda.

"Hyung ingin ku bantu menidurkannya ?" Mark yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yugyeom pun berkata.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan honey." Yugyeom pun meremas kejantanan Mark dengan kuat, membuat Mark mengerang nikmat. Jari-jari Yugyeom mulai membuka zipper celana Mark, ia mengeluarkan penis Mark yang sudah tegak itu. Yugyeom mengocok penis Mark dengan kecepatan teratur. Membuat Mark mendesah.

"aahh yaa begiiituuh enggh honeeyyh." Yugyeom semakin menambah tempo kocokannya saat penis Mark membengkak dan memerah menandakan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan isinya.

"ooohh aahh akuuuh aakaan comeeehh." Erang Mark saat penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih kental ditangan Yugyeom dan disekitar perutnya. Yugyeom mengoleskan cairan itu di penis Mark yang masih menegak, melumuri penis itu dengan cairan Mark.

Yugyeom pun merubah posisinya sehingga sekarang ia menungging disamping Mark yang sedang duduk. Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai menjilati cairan Mark yang berada diperut Mark. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan cairan seperti ini, tapi terkadang ia menginginkannya juga. Yugyeom pun menjilati penis Mark, setelah menjilati perut Mark. Dan Mark terus mendesah saat Yugyeom menjilati ujung lubang kecil dipenisnya. Yugyeom pun memasukkan penis Mark kedalam mulutnya, Yugyeom menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas bagian penis Mark yang tidak bisa masuk kemulutnya. Perlahan Yugyeom pun menaik-turunkan kepalanya sambil terus menghisap penis Mark.

"aahh honeeeyyh nggghhh fasteeerrh." Mark terus mendesah dan sambil mendorong kepala Yugyeom agar mencepatkan temponya. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom hampir tersedak.

"aaahh akuuuuhh inggiiiin comeee nggh aaah." Orgasm kedua Mark menyembur dimulut Yugyeom, dengan penuh semangat Yugyeom menelan semua cairan itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin merasakan sperma Mark. Yugyeom menghisap penis Mark sekali lagi untuk mengambil sisanya yang masih berada didalam.

"Hyung, aku tau hyung tidak akan puas jika hanya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kita pulang, dan melanjutkannya diapartemen saja ?" Tawar Yugyeom ditelinga Mark. Mark tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yugyeom kembali memasukkan penis Mark kedalam celana.

Ia dan Mark pun kembali ke apartemen mereka, untuk melanjutkan apa yang ditawarkan Yugyeom sendiri.

TBC

Woow, ini benar-benar gila. Ff ini adalah ff smut pertama dan yang sudah selesai yang pernah April buat. Dan jujur, April panas dingin waktu ngetik ff ini. Kalau bukan karena kecintaan April dengan tiga member ini dan chingu semua. April udah nyerah.

Cz dulu kalau mau ngetik ginian tuh susah bangeet. April gak punya feel atau bayangan sama sekali. Cz April sendiri sebenarnya juga jijik kalau udah nyangkut sex. Gak hanya dalam hal nulis, dalam hal nyata pun sama. April tu paling anti ama yang namanya sex. Rasanya gimana gitu. Walaupun itu Cuma sekedar ngomongin. Pokoknya bagi April sex itu tabu bangeeet.

Tapi eeh gak nyangka ternyata udah bisa buat ginian. Aneh banget ya April, chingu ?

Yow west kalau begitu mendingan April bales review, sekali-kali biar chingu gak bosan sama April. Hehe.

 **Huang rany :** hehehe namanya juga disini karakter Jaebum aku buat penuh dengan nafsu. untuk si Mark aqu buat ya sma la kyak Jaebum. cz aqu gak mau plotnya gitu2 aja. terima kasih karena udah suka cerita buatan April. n ini sudah lanjut kogh.

 **dumb-baby-lion :** untuk love me ditunggu aja ya. april bakalan usaha in update scepatnya. hehehe iya ini tbc, nie chap 2 nya. haha dulu aku jga sempet befikir kyk gtu, eh gk taunya pas buat nie ff justru ada banyak yg review. jadi bukan kmu ja kogh yh ngeship couple nie tapi ada yg lainnya juga. trims buat sarannya, nie april dah ikutin.

 **chimchimijimin :** iya terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **markgyeombi :** hehehe Jb gak bisa disembuhin, udah dibuat kyk gtu aja. hahah sama, april buatnya juga stengah gak tega. tapi mau gmna lagi, nie smua demi ff ini biar kliatan bagus. diliat aja ya april mau gmana in plot critanya. yg penting chingu bca aja, cz april pngen buat surprise. hehehe soal mark, dia gk akan selamanya ngenes kogh chingu. iya nie udah update. hehehe maaf menunggu lama. aril udah gk cri kuliah lagi, april gak kterima. jadi sekarang april cri kerja aja. untuk ship markbum, mian april gak terlalu ska. heehe terima kasih untuk semuanya chingu. semangat dan segalanya.

 **.39 :** iya ni udah lanjut. terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

 **lidya ahgasae exo l :** hehehe bambam disini cuma peran pembantu ja kogh chingu. hehehe maaf kalo tidak sopan. terima ksih untuk reviewnya.

 **komisi pemberantasan kesesatan :** Who the f*ck is you ? If you don't like my story, then don't read and don't review it okay. I never force my reader for review if they don't like it.  
Tau gak orang kayak kamu tu munafik. Udah tau dosa kenapa dibaca ? Kan udah aku kasih warning didepannya. Kamu aja yang munafik sok suci.  
Please deh. Jangan nasehatin orang kalau kamunya sendiri rusak. Kamu gak bakalan bisa review kayak gitu, kalau kamu gak baca ceritanya.  
Itu sama aja mata kamu buat maksiat. Sekarang aku balik, situ pikir Allah gak standby setiap saat ngawasin situ yang ngebaca ff ini ?  
Please deh konyol banget kan situ. think again before doing anything stupid okay.  
Seperti kata situ, nanti mata situ yang akan memberikan kesaksian kalau situ dah baca hal ginian. Hahahaha.  
Masih mikir mau nge-judge orang seenak jidat situ.  
Weleh weleh dasar orang aneh. Bagi semua yang mau baca ff aku, kalau gak suka mending gak usah review.  
Aku gak mau nemuin orang kayak gini nongol di ff aku. Mending close tab and don't come back again.

 **97 :** lanjut kogh, nie chap 2 nya. terima kasih udah baca ff april. april usahain deh bakalan segera update.

 **lullubee :** iya nie udah lanjut. terima kasih sudah baca ff april dan review.

Oke udah gitu aja ya chingu. Sampai jumpa dichap terakhir. Annyeong. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum april suruh baca, april mau balas review dulu ya.

97 : hehehe terima kasih udah nyempetin baca kelanjutannya.

dumb-baby-lion : hehehe iya ketularan mesumnya jebum. iya kalau ada waktu dan ide, april bakal buat lagi. terima kasih udah baca.

.39 : sebenarnya jebum itu belum tau, cuma radak curiga aja. tapi nanti semuanya juga kejawab di chap ni.

Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L : iya, april juga gak nyangka kalau bisa buat nc smpe kayak gini. hehe ternyata april diam-diam menghanyutkan. oke ini udah lanjut.

markgyeombi : untuk chap ni april gak terlalu tau masih banyak adegan sexnya ato gak. cz cerita ini sebenarnya udah selesai lama bgt. jadi april sendiri males baca ulang. mian ne markgyeom.

bangtanxo : Iya ini udah lanjut kogh. makasih udah baca ff april.

hanbinjjang : iya ini udah lanjut kogh.

Lia964 : iya ini udah next kogh.

 _ **Crazy Chapter 3 (END).**_

Yugyeom duduk dengan tenang disamping Mark. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Jaebum. Yugyeom rela meminta izin tidak sekolah hanya untuk menjemput Jaebum dibandara. Sekaligus ia tidak ingin Jaebum berfikiran negativ tentangnya. Ia ingin Jaebum tau, bahwa ia sangat merindukan Jaebum. Ini semua demi hubungannya dengan Mark agar tetap aman.

Sedangkan Mark sendiri duduk dengan menahan amarah. Ia cemburu melihat Yugyeom yang bahkan rela izin tidak sekolah hanya demi menjemput Jaebum. Terbesit firasat, jangan-jangan Yugyeom memang cinta dengan Jaebum. Tapi Mark segera menepis firasat buruk itu. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena kecemburuannya, hubungan gelap keduanya hancur. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom untuk sementara tidak mempedulikan perasaan Mark. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah beracting seperti kekasih yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya setelah lama keduanya tidak bertemu. Memang terkesan sedikit berlebihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tetap harus menjalaninya.

Yugyeom melihat sosok Jaebum yang berjalan sambil membawa koper itu sedang menghampiri mereka. Yugyeom segera memeluk leher Jaebum erat. Jaebum pun membalas pelukan Yugyeom tidak kalah eratnya.

"I miss you hyung."

"I miss you too baby." Setelahnya mereka berdua berciuman, saling menyalurkan rasa rindu. Mark kembali mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang sudah mulai memuncak.

Yugyeom membiarkan Jaebum menciumnya selama yang ia inginkan. Jaebum tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka sekarang. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dimulut Yugyeom, dan mulai menarik dan menghisap lidah Yugyeom.

"He'hem." Jaebum menghentikan kegiatannya begitupun Yugyeom. Jaebum memandang Mark yang berdiri dibelakang Yugyeom. Jaebum melepaskan pelukannya pada Yugyeom, tapi tetap melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Yugyeom dari belakang. Merangkulnya.

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Tumben kau menjemput ku." Ucap Jaebum heran.

"Aku yang memintanya kesini hyung. Hitung-hitung menemaniku menunggu mu." Ucap Yugyeom sambil mengecup pipi Jaebum.

"Astaga bisakah kalian berhenti. Ini dibandara oke. Dan kau Jb, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah menemani namjachingu mu disini. Gara-gara kau, aku harus izin dari rumah sakit." Ucap Mark menghentikan Jaebum yang akan kembali mencium Yugyeom. Sedangkan Jaebum hanya tertawa mendengar kemarahan sahabatnya itu. Yugyeom sendiri tersenyum simpul, ia mengerti bahwa Mark sedang menahan emosinya sekarang.

Jaebum pun benar-benar melepaskan Yugyeom dan beranjak untuk memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih hyung, sudah mau menjemput dan menemani Yugyeom disini." Jaebum berkata pelan dipundak Mark. Mark hanya dapat tersenyum sakit dan mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan bandara. Mark pergi kembali kerumah sakit dengan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia tidak ingin melihat kemesraan Jaebum dan Yugyeom lagi. Karena hal itu membuatnya sakit dan penuh emosi.

Sedangkan Yugyeom mengantarkan Jaebum pulang dengan taxi yang sudah ia pesan dari tadi.

"Kau kebandara bersama Mark ?" Jaebum bertanya saat taxi sudah mulai berjalan. Ia sedang memeluk Yugyeom dan menggenggam tangan Yugyeom.

"Ani hyung. Aku kesini sendiri dengan taxi ini."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa bersama dibandara ?" Yugyeom hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Hyung jangan mulai berfikiran aneh-aneh. Kemarin aku menelfon Mark hyung, aku memintanya untuk menemani ku hari ini menunggu hyung. Akhirnya kami janjian untuk bertemu dibandara langsung." Jelas Yugyeom.

Jaebum melirik kearah tarif taxi berada, memang benar tarif itu berjalan dan jumlahnya sedikit banyak. Jaebum tersenyum dan segera mengecup pipi Yugyeom.

"Maafkan hyung ne ? Beberapa hari ini hyung selalu bermimpi kau bermain dibelakang hyung." Jaebum berkata jujur. Memang sejak ia ke Cina, ia selalu bermimpi Yugyeom berselingkuh dengan namja lain dan Yugyeom akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yugyeom yang awalnya sedikit terkejut kembali tenang. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan suatu keanehan didepan Jaebum. Ia pun mencium Jaebum dibibir dan berkata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh apalagi meninggalkan hyung. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Jaebum memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat membalas ciuman Yugyeom. Mereka berdua mulai hanyut dengan ciuman masing-masing.

Sedangkan sang supir taxi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat sepasang kekasih yang berciuman dari kaca spion. Ia sedikit kasian dengan namja berambut hitam itu, karena ia sudah dibohongi oleh namja berambut pirang itu.

Ia sebenarnya sudah dipesan oleh namja pirang itu untuk tidak mematikan tarif taxi saat berjalan mengikuti mobil Mark hingga ke bandara dan saat harus menunggu namja pirang itu sampai ia keluar dengan namja berambut hitam itu.

.

.

"aahh ngghh moreee hyuuungghhh" Yugyeom mendesah meminta lebih, ini sudah 94 ronde mereka bermain. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dan mau pingsan, tapi mengingat bahwa ia harus berperan sebagai kekasih yang merindukan kekasihnya membuat Yugyeom mau tidak mau harus menikmati semua permainan Jaebum.

Sedangkan Jaebum senang bukan main, ia telah berfikir bahwa Yugyeom sudah mulai mencintainya tanpa tau semua itu hanya keterpaksaan. Ia pun dengan tanpa henti menusuk hole Yugyeom yang sudah mulai lecet dan berdarah. Ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana dengan hole Yugyeom. Yang ia tau bahwa Yugyeom menikmatinya begitupun ia.

Akhirnya permainan yang mereka mulai dari jam 10 pagi hingga 8 malam selesai. Yugyeom mencoba bertahan untuk tidak pingsan, melihat Jaebum tidak bermain 100 ronde tapi 127 ronde. Ia mencoba tersenyum tulus saat Jaebum mencium bibirnya yang sudah berdarah itu.

Jaebum tetap berada diposisinya, diatas Yugyeom dengan penis masih menancap dihole Yugyeom. Ia melesakkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom dan mulai menggigit kulit yang sudah penuh kissmark itu dengan kissmark lagi, membuat kulit itu semakin berdarah. Yugyeom memeluk leher Jaebum, meskipun ia merasa sakit ia tetap mendorong kepala Jaebum agar semakin dalam memberikan tanda ditambah Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Jaebum punya akses sangat mudah menikmati leher Yugyeom.

"You're the best baby." Bisik Jaebum sambil menggigit telinga Yugyeom yang juga sudah berdarah.

"I know." Ucap Yugyeom menjawab pujian Jaebum.

"Can I fuck you again ? I'm still want it." Jaebum mulai me-in-out-kan penisnya sekali lagi.

"aahh nggh pleeaseehh hyuuuunng nggh stoophh." Yugyeom kembali mendesah saat Jaebum menusuk tepat dititik nikmatnya.

"Why ? you look enyoy it baby." Jaebum masih terus menusuk hole itu.

"yeeesshh I enjooyyhh itt nggh buut II'm tireedh ahh"

"weee caaan coontinuuue thiiis tomorroow." Yugyeom mencoba berbicara disela desahannya.

Tapi Jaebum tidak mempedulikan kalimat Yugyeom, ia terus menusuk hole Yugyeom hingga akhirnya ia klimaks lagi didalam hole itu. Dan itu menjadi yang terakhir. Sebelum Jaebum berhenti tidak menusuk hole itu lagi.

"Thanks baby. I love you for the sake my fucking God." Bisik Jaebum ditelinga Yugyeom sebelum membiarkan Yugyeom tidur dipelukannya dan tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari hole hangat Yugyeom.

.

.

Mark menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah dan segera pergi lagi saat mendengar desahan dan erangan Yugyeom dari kamar Jaebum. Ia tak tahan lagi, jadi lebih baik ia pergi dari sana. Mark benci saat-saat ini. Saat dimana Jaebum menguasai Yugyeom. Saat dimana ia harus rela membagi orang yang ia cintai.

Mark membanting pintu apartemen miliknya, dan ia membanting semua benda yang ada didalam apartemen itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa sedikit tenang.

Mark mengambil foto ia dan Yugyeom dari atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Mark tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan jadi seperti ini kisah cintanya. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH." Mark berteriak untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya dan kemudian membantingkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia memegang foto itu tepat dihatinya.

Kemudian ia melihat jari manis miliknya, disana melingkar sebuah cincin cantik berisikan darah dan nama Yugyeom. Mark sangat sakit saat melihat bahwa sekarang dan mungkin untuk waktu yang lama Yugyeom tidak akan memakai cincin yang sama dengannya. Cincin itu adalah cincin yang Mark dan Yugyeom pesan untuk mereka pakai. Betapa Mark sangat bahagia saat tiga hari kemarin Yugyeom terus mengenakan cincin itu. Meskipun bentuknya sederhana, didalam cincin itu ada darah mereka dan nama mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus seperti ini honey ?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan harus membagi mu dengan Jaebum sampai kapan pun."

"Itu sakit." Mark kembali meremas dadanya, tepat dimana hatinya berada. Itu benar-benar sesak disana.

.

.

Yugyeom sedikit berjengat terkejut saat ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar dipingganya. Tapi ia kembali fokus dengan buku yang ia pegang saat tau siapa pemilik lengan itu. Jaebum melesakkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom untuk dapat menandai kulit leher itu.

"hyuung stoop ahh." Yugyeom mencoba menghentikan Jaebum, karena mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah. Tapi Jaebum tidak peduli, ia masih ingin menikmati kulit manis Yugyeom.

Percuma saja melarang Jaebum. Semakin Jaebum dilarang, maka semakin semangat ia melanggarnya. Akhirnya Yugyeom mengalah, ia membiarkan Jaebum melakukan sesukanya. Toh ia tidak takut menganggu siswa disini, sebab Yugyeom sudah terbiasa menahan desahannya.

Yugyeom melepas pelukan Jaebum dan berjalan kemeja tempat membaca. Jaebum mengikuti Yugyeom dari belakang sambil mengirim tatapan mematikannya pada siapapun yang melihat dia atau kekasihnya. Yugyeom duduk tenang dikursi dan kembali membaca bukunya, menghiraukan Jaebum yang mengirim death glare ke penunggu perpustakaan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Jaebum ditakuti semua warga sekolah. Bahkan guru dan kepala sekolah saja takut dengan Jaebum. Itulah kenapa Jaebum bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan kepada Yugyeom.

Jaebum memeluk Yugyeom dari samping saat mereka duduk bersebelahan. Ia kemudian berguman ditelinga Yugyeom.

"Ini sudah 3 minggu Mark tidak pulang." Perhatian Yugyeom teralih ke Jaebum saat Jaebum menyebut nama Mark. Ia menatap Jaebum yang masih asyik menjilati lehernya.

"Memangnya Mark hyung kemana ?" Pertanyaan Yugyeom, membuat Jaebum mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak lagi memeluk Yugyeom melainkan menggenggam tangan Yugyeom dan membawanya kepipinya. Jaebum menggosokkan tangan halus Yugyeom dipipinya sambil berkata.

"Entahlah baby aku tidak tau. Aku sudah tanya ketempat ia bekerja, tapi mereka justru mengatakan kalau Mark tidak pernah kesana sudah 3 minggu pula."

"Sepertinya hyung mengkhawatirkannya ?" Tanya Yugyeom saat Jaebum mulai menjilat dan menggiggit tangan putih Yugyeom. Bermaksud meninggalkan kissmark ditangan itu.

"Meskipun aku cuek dengan Mark, aku tetap menghormatinya dan peduli dengannya." Yugyeom menaruh bukunya diatas meja.

"Mark bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbagi masalahnya. Jadi ia selalu menyimpannya sendiri." Tambah Jaebum

"Yang aku khawatirkan, apakah ia baik-baik saja sekarang ? Karena Mark selalu lupa untuk makan jika sedang menghadapi masalah." Jaebum mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kembali memeluk Yugyeom dan menjilati leher Yugyeom sekali lagi.

Yugyeom mengerti maksud Jaebum dari makan. Itu artinya meminum darah.

"Memangnya berapa kali ia harus makan ?" Bisik Yugyeom sambil mengelus rambut Jaebum.

"Dua hari sekali baby." Gumam Jaebum dileher Yugyeom.

"Jika tidak makan bagaimana hyung ?"

"Kami bisa mati, itu cara tersakit untuk mati setelah dibakar hidup-hidup." Jelas Jaebum yang sekarang mengalihkan wajah Yugyeom dengan jarinya agar ia dapat mencium Yugyeom. Yugyeom membiarkan Jaebum menciumnya, ia pun ikut membalas ciuman Jaebum. Ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan disekolah.

.

.

Yugyeom segera pergi ke apartemen Mark saat Jaebum harus pergi karena ada urusan setelah mengantarnya sampai rumah.

Ia memasukkan kode untuk membuka apartemen milik Mark. Kode itu sangat mudah, karena kode itu adalah tanggal lahir miliknya.

Yugyeom heran dengan keadaan apartemen Mark yang seperti habis diamuk badai. Semua barang berserakan dimana-mana. Yugyeom melihat ada sepatu Mark yang tergelatak didepan pintu. Ia juga melihat kemeja Mark yang berada dilantai.

Yugyeom pun berjalan masuk kesatu-satunya kamar diapartemen itu. Yugyeom terkejut saat mendapati Mark yang terbaring diranjang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan mata tertutup.

Yugyeom segera menghampiri Mark dan segera membawa tubuh Mark kedekapannya.

"Astaga hyung, apa yang terjadi ? hyung bangun." Yugyeom terus mengguncang tubuh Mark dalam dekapannya.

Mark yang setengah sadar segera menarik leher Yugyeom dan menancapkan taringnya dileher Yugyeom. Yugyeom terkejut bukan main saat merasakan sakit dilehernya.

"Aaarggh." Yugyeom berteriak.

Mark terus menghisap darah yang sangat manis menurutnya itu. Mark segera melepas gigitannya saat ia mulai sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mark melihat wajah seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan itu. Wajah itu menahan sakit sambil memegang lehernya.

"Yugyeom, maafkan aku ? aku aku tidak bermaksud . . . " Ucapan Mark terputus oleh ciuman Yugyeom.

"Gwencana hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yugyeom sambil tersenyum, meskipun ia sedikit merasakan sakit dilehernya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya melakuk. . ."

"shh, gwencana hyung." Yugyeom kembali mencium Mark dengan terus menekan tengkuk Mark. Mark pun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom dan mulai membalas ciuman lembut Yugyeom.

Yugyeom melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata.

"Sebaiknya hyung lanjutkan. Aku tau hyung tidak akan puas jika hanya sedikit." Ucap Yugyeom sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menampakkan lehernya yang masih ada kissmark Jaebum.

"Tidak honey. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti jika sudah merasakannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu." Mark pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bekas gigitannya. Bekas gigitan itu pun hilang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung ? Aku tau hyung pasti tidak punya energi kan." Mark hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Gwencana. Asalkan kau disini bersama ku. Itu sudah cukup." Mark kembali menarik Yugyeom kedalam ciuman. Mark melumat bibir dan lidah Yugyeom. Ia membaringkan Yugyeom diranjang, dan kemudian menindih Yugyeom. Mark pun melepas ciuman dan tidur disamping Yugyeom. Yugyeom mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Mark. Mark pun memeluk tubuh Yugyeom. Ia menyamankan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom. Ia senang dapat kembali memeluk tubuh ini, kembali menghirup aroma manis ini, dan yang terpenting senang dapat merasakan bibir itu lagi.

"Apa yang membuat hyung seperti ini ?" Yugyeom bertanya sambil mengelus lengan dingin Mark.

"Hanya sebuah perasaan tidak penting honey." Jawab Mark sambil mengecupi leher Yugyeom.

"Cemburu, maksud hyung ?" Tebak Yugyeom.

Mark tidak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk. Yugyeom hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dan membiarkan Mark beristirahat dipelukannya.

.

.

Pagi ini Yugyeom masuk kesekolah seperti biasa. Ia tahu bahwa Jaebum pasti akan memarahinya karena tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Ia sudah dapat menebak hal itu akan terjadi.

Saat Yugyeom sudah duduk dibangkunya. Ia melihat Jaebum yang datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang marah saat itu.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin malam ?" Ucap Jaebum dingin dan penuh emosi.

"Aku pergi kerumah Bambam, hyung." Yugyeom mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menatap mata Jaebum. Mata itu menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan yang mendalam.

"BOHONG. KATAKAN YANG SEJUJURNYA ?" Jaebum tiba-tiba berteriak dan memukul meja hingga meja itu patah menjadi dua. Yugyeom berjengit ketakutan.

Ia tidak tau jika keadaannya akan separah ini.

"Hyuung. . ."

"KATAKAN YUGYEOM ! ATAU KAU INGIN KUHANCURKAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI." Jaebum kembali membentak Yugyeom.

"IM JAEBUM." Sebuah teriakan mengalihkan pandangan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau. . ."

"DIAM KAU PAK TUA." Jaebum menyela ucapan gurunya. Guru itu pun bungkam setelah Jaebum berteriak dan menatapnya. Guru itu ketakutan.

"KATAKAN DENGAN SIAPA KAU KEMARIN MALAM !" Para siswa hanya dapat menonton adegan itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

PRAAAANGG. Jaebum melemparkan kursi disamping Yugyeom keluar kelas hingga terdengar bunyi kaca pecah. Yugyeom harus menjawab, jika tidak Jaebum bisa mengamuk.

"A-aku kemarin . .. berada dirumah sauda-daraku." Yugyeom mengatakan hal itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar takut dengan sosok Jaebum yang satu ini.

Jaebum menghampirinya dan mengangkat kepala Yugyeom dengan jari didagu Yugyeom.

"Antarkan aku kesana." Perintah Jaebum dingin diikuti dengan menarik tangan Yugyeom.

Semua penghuni sekolah yang melihat hal itu, memberikan mereka jalan.

.

.

Jaebum mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Membuat Yugyeom yang duduk disampingnya ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaebum semarah ini. Jaebum terus melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat yang diberikan Yugyeom.

Saat sampai Jaebum menarik tangan Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom meringis sakit. Ia yakin pergelangan tangannya pasti memar sekarang.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan." Yugyeom berkata karena ia tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah Jaebum yang cepat, membuatnya hampir seperti orang berlari.

Tetapi Jaebum tidak mempedulikan perkataan Yugyeom. Ia terus menarik tangan Yugyeom, hingga mereka berdua berada didepan pintu yang Yugyeom bilang rumah saudaranya.

"Ketuk pintu cepat." Jaebum kembali memerintah dengan dingin.

Yugyeom menurut, ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Dan kemudian ada seorang namja yang membuka pintu itu. Terlihat bahwa namja itu sangat senang melihat Yugyeom.

"Gyeomiiie." Namja itu akan mendekati Yugyeom sebelum tangan Jaebum menahannya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Youngjae ?" Jaebum bertanya dan menatap namja itu. Dan namja itu mengangguk.

Hanya beberapa detik sekarang namja itu sudah berada didinding, dengan Jaebum yang mencekiknya hingga namja itu terangkat keatas.

Yugyeom segera berlari masuk kearah mereka berdua.

"Hyung lepaskan. Hyung bisa membunuhnya." Yugyeom mencoba meraih tangan Jaebum untuk melepaskan cekikannya. Tapi nihil, Yugyeom tidak punya kekuatan untuk melepaskan itu. Tangan Jaebum seolah batu.

Youngjae sudah mulai batuk-batuk karena tidak bisa bernafas.

"Apa benar kemarin malam Yugyeom disini ?" Tanya Jaebum ke Youngjae.

"Lepaaasskaan aku duluu bodooh huk huk." Perkataan Youngjae membuat Jaebum semakin marah. Jaebum membenturkan kepala Youngjae dengan tangan dilehernya. Yugyeom kini sudah mulai menangis.

"Hyung aku mohon lepaskan dia." Tapi Jaebum tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU !" Jaebum membentak Youngjae. Sepertinya hal itu manjur. Youngjae mulai menjawab.

"ne uhuk gyeo huk gyeomi menginap disini uhuk uhuk."

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ? dan kenapa Yugyeom harus menginap disini ?" Jaebum kembali berkata dingin.

"Aku huk sepupunya, iia disini kare karena merawatku huk yang saakiit."

"Apa kau tidak berbohong ?"

"terseraah kau percayaa atau tidaak." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Jaebum melepaskan cekikannya. Yugyeom baru akan memeluk Youngjae, tapi Jaebum segera menyambar tangannya dan menariknya keluar kembali kemobil.

"Yugyeom kau benar-benar bodoh bisa memiliki kekasih seperti dia. Seorang iblis." Gumam Youngjae saat sepasang kekasih itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Meskipun sudah jauh, Jaebum masih dapat mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Dalam hati Jaebum tersenyum, 'ya aku memang iblis Youngjae. Tunggu sampai aku menunjukkan kepada mu, iblis macam apa aku ini ?'

.

 _Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long (Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven)_

.

Yugyeom terus diam saat Jaebum membawanya kesuatu tempat. Ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara, meskipun ia tau ini semua masalah akan berakhir bagaimana.

Yugyeom sedikit heran ketika mereka keluar dari jalanan Seoul. Ia tidak tau nama daerah ini.

Jaebum membawa Yugyeom kesebuah jalanan sepi, dan disana ada sebuah pagar. Didalam pagar itu ada taman yang sangat luas. Jaebum menjalankan mobilnya dijalanan yang membelah taman itu. Kemudian mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah itu seperti istana.

"Keluar." Jaebum kembali menarik tangan Yugyeom untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

Jaebum membawa Yugyeom memasuki rumah besar itu. Jaebum tidak melepaskan pegangannya dipergelangan tangan Yugyeom. Jaebum menarik Yugyeom kelantai dua. Dan mendorong Yugyeom untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar.

Yugyeom mengamati kamar itu. Kamar itu sangat besar, dan dekorasinya benar-benar terkesan sangat tegas. Diatas perapian ada sebuah lukisan besar, Yugyeom tau siapa orang dilukisan itu. Orang itu adalah Jaebum.

"Kau seharusnya berkata jujur Yugyeom." Jaebum membuka suasana yang sunyi itu dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Yugyeom kembali meminta maaf, tapi Jaebum tetap membelakangi Yugyeom.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman baby, karena sudah membuatku benar-benar marah." Seperti tebakan Yugyeom, ini semua akan berakhir dengan sex.

"Apa hukumannya hyung ?" Tanya Yugyeom. Yugyeom meperhatikan Jaebum yang menyalakan pemutar musik dan speaker mulai mengeluarkan bunyi lagu.

"Lakukan sexy dance yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku dulu." Jaebum kembali menatap Yugyeom.

Yugyeom pun mengangguk. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan pantatnya mengikuti alunan lagu. Perlahan ia membuka sabuk dan zipper celananya. Ia membuka celananya beserta celana dalamnya. Sambil memasang wajah sexy menggoda Yugyeom membuka setiap kancing kemejanya.

Yugyeom melirik sekilas kearah Jaebum yang masih tetap tenang bersandar dimeja. Yugyeom kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya setelah selesai melepas semua kancing kemejanya tanpa melepas kemejanya.

Yugyeom mengangkangkan kakinya lebar dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas kebawah dengan erotis. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat tangannya mulai bekerja. Mulai dari menyentuh holenya dan mengemut jari yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menggoda pintu masuk lubangnya. Tangan Yugyeom kembali keatas, ia pun mulai memelintir nipple pinknya sendiri. Memberikan rangsangan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah mengikuti alunan lagu.

Yugyeom masih dapat melihat Jaebum tetap tenang tidak bergerak untuk segera menyerangnya. Tapi dance ini masih belum selesai.

Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging sambil melebarkan kakinya. Menampakkan buttnya dan juga menampakkan hole pinknya didepan Jaebum. Yugyeom menjalankan tangannya dari depan untuk merambat menuju holenya. Tetapi sepertinya adegan itu masih belum mempan.

Yugyeom pun berjalan menuju Jaebum dengan tatapan menggodanya. Ia mulai bergelayut manja dileher Jaebum. Bibirnya terus menciumi leher Jaebum. Ia dengan pelan membuka kemeja Jaebum dikancing 4 atas. Yugyeom kembali mengecupi leher Jaebum hingga dada bidang Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum tetap tidak bergerak, ia hanya diam melihat aksi Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk meremas penis Jaebum yang sudah bangun itu. Remasan kasar Yugyeom membuat Jaebum mendesis dan mendongak keatas karena nikmatnya.

"Sudah bangun eoh." Bisik Yugyeom ditelinga Jaebum sambil menjilati cuping telinga Jaebum.

Yugyeom pun memulai aksinya. Ia membuka kancing celana dan juga zipper celana Jaebum. Hal itu manampakkan penis Jaebum yang langsung mencuat keluar. Yugyeom sangat tau, jika Jaebum tidak pernah menggunakan celana dalam. Ketika Yugyeom dulu bertanya kenapa, Jaebum selalu menjawab agar ia lebih cepat memasukkan penisnya di hole Yugyeom.

Yugyeom meremas penis yang tegak itu lembut. Membuat Jaebum kembali mendesis. Yugyeom mengocok penis besar Jaebum pelan. Membuat Jaebum menatapnya, tatapan itu menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat kocokannya. Tapi Yugyeom menghiraukannya. Ia kembali mengecup leher Jaebum. Yugyeom tidak lupa mengecup bibir Jaebum yang masih terkatub itu. Karena percuma, Jaebum juga tidak akan membuka bibirnya. Jadi Yugyeom hanya menjilat bibir Jaebum saja.

Yugyeom pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menjilati penis Jaebum dengan menggoda sedikit. Ia juga memainkan twins ball milik Jaebum. Yugyeom pun memasukkan penis Jaebum kemulutnya dan mulai menghisap naik turun dipenis Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum hanya mendesis sambil tetap bersandar menikmati apa yang diberikan Yugyeom padanya.

Yugyeom melepas penis Jaebum dari mulutnya saat penis itu mulai berkedut. Ia melihat tatapan mematikan Jaebum, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Yugyeom mengecup bibir Jaebum dan berbisik.

"Menyerahlah hyung. Aku tau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi." Memang benar Jaebum sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menghajar hole pink Yugyeom. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah dengan mudah. Ia ingin Yugyeom yang memohon padanya.

Yugyeom tau Jaebum tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Jadi ia semakin menggoda penis yang sudah berkedut itu dengan menggesek-gesekkan penis itu disekitar holenya. Yugyeom mendesah sexy agar Jaebum segera menghentikan keegoisannya dan segera meng-fuck-nya.

Tapi Jaebum tetap bertahan dalam diamnya. Yugyeom tau Jaebum sedang menahan sakitnya hasratnya karena ia terlihat menggenggam meja dengan sangat kuat.

Yugyeom pun berjalan menjauhi Jaebum. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang depan Jaebum. Yugyeom kemudian mengangkangkan kakinya sangat lebar, sehingga Jaebum dapat melihat dengan jelas hole pink yang berkedut seolah mengundang penis besarnya untuk membobolnya secepat mungkin.

Ini adalah cara terakhir yang Yugyeom gunakan. Ia kemudian memasukkan jarinya sendiri kedalam holenya, dan mulai menggerakkan satu jari itu didalam holenya. Saat Yugyeom memasukkan jari yang kedua, ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

Jaebum menyerah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan hanya melihat hole pink Yugyeom. Ia ingin merasakan hole itu sekarang juga.

"Aku menyerah. Your hole always make me crazy baby. I want it NOW." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jaebum segera melesakkan penisnya kedalam hole Yugyeom yang belum dipenetrasi sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom menggigit bibirnya menahan jeritannya.

Jaebum kembali mendesis karena nikmat yang ia rasakan. Tanpa menunggu Yugyeom, Jaebum segera meng-in-out-kan penisnya menusuk hole Yugyeom tanpa ampu. Yugyeom yang awalnya kesakitan kini sudah mengerang nikmat.

Jaebum pun mulai menandai kulit Yugyeom. Mencium Yugyeom. Dan hari itu Yugyeom menerima hukumannya dari Jaebum.

.

.

Yugyeom sudah tidak tau berapa ronde mereka bermain. Yang ia tau ini lebih dari 127 ronde kemarin. Meskipun Jaebum sudah berhenti, ia masih memendam penis tegangnya dihole Yugyeom.

"Kau itu adalah kelemahanku baby. Apalagi hole pink sempit mu itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila." Ucap Jaebum dileher Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Jaebum yang ada diperutnya.

"Jadi apa hyung memaafkan ku ?"

"Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi baby. Aku bisa meng-fuck mu didepan umum jika kau melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung. I promise." Saat itu pun Yugyeom jatuh tertidur karena rasa lelah yang ia alami.

.

.

Yugyeom bangun tanpa menemukan Jaebum disampingnya. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur, merasakan tubuhnya yang remuk. Saat akan berdiri, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh duduk diranjang. Ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan hole yang begitu perih itu. Dan pinggulnya rasanya mau patah. Saat Yugyeom mencoba bangun ada suara yang mengistrupsinya.

"Kau sudah bangun baby ?" Tanya Jaebum mendekati Yugyeom sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Jaebum menaruh nampan itu diatas meja, dan duduk disamping Yugyeom.

Yugyeom melihat kebawah dimana penis Jaebum masih menggembung. Jaebum hanya mengelus rambut pirang Yugyeom.

"Masih tegang ?" Tanya Yugyeom sambil meremas penis itu dari luar boxer Jaebum.

"eehmm dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena didepannya ada lubang yang meminta diisi." Ucap Jaebum sambil mencoba mencium Yugyeom. Yugyeom membalas ciuman Jaebum. Kemudian berkata.

"Apa masih belum cukup hyung ?"

"Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah cukup baby." Jaebum mulai menjilati leher Yugyeom.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya lagi ?" Tanya Yugyeom sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu baby. Ini saja kau sudah kesakitan kan. Sudahlah lebih baik kau makan dulu." Jawab Jaebum tersenyum dan mengambil piring dimeja. Ia mulai menyuapkan sandwich itu kemulut Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Jaebum. Yugyeom pun mengalah, ia membiarkan Jaebum menyuapinya.

Yugyeom menghabiskan sandwich yang disuapkan Jaebum, ia menerima susu yang dibuat oleh Jaebum.

"Aku tidak tau jika hyung bisa memasak ?" Tanya Yugyeom.

"Jika hanya sarapan sederhana aku bisa. Tapi jika kau menyuruhku membuat makanan lainnya, aku angkat tangan baby." Jaebum beranjak untuk menaruh piring dan gelas itu kedapur tapi dicegah Yugyeom.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa jalan." Jaebum bukannya menyembuhkan Yugyeom justru ia tertawa.

"Ini termasuk hukuman mu baby. Aku tidak akan menyembuhkan mu kali ini."

"Maksud hyung aku akan kesakitan seperti ini sampai sakit ku sembuh ?" Tanya Yugyeom tidak percaya.

"Yes. I hope you like it." Jawab Jaebum segera keluar sebelum terkena lemparan bantal Yugyeom.

"HYUUUUUUNNGG." Yugyeom berteriak karena kesal dengan Jaebum.

.

.

Yugyeom benar-benar kapok, ia tidak ingin lagi membuat Jaebum marah. Hukumannya bukan hanya sex, tapi penyiksaan. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi pagi ia naked diatas tempat tidur dan ia tidak bisa berjalan karena rasanya sangat sakit. Saat pelayan membersihkan tempat tidur, Jaebum membungkus tubuh naked Yugyeom dengan selimut dan menggendongnya kesofa. Ia benar-benar malu dengan pelayan itu. Pasti ia berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

Dan kehadiran Jaebum tidak membantu sama sekali, justru semakin memperburuk suasana. Ia terus menancapkan penisnya dihole Yugyeom saat bergabung didalam selimut, padahal itu mereka disofa dan ada pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung keluarkan, aku malu tau." Bisik Yugyeom, saat Jaebum mulai menggerakkan penisnya didalam hole Yugyeom.

"Biarkan saja baby. Lagian mereka cuma maid, jika macam-macam aku akan pecat mereka."

Akhirnya Yugyeom menyerah, ia membiarkan Jaebum melakukan semau hatinya karena ia lelah. Yugyeom menyandarkan dirinya kedada Jaebum.

Dihari itu pula Jaebum terus menempel dengan Yugyeom tanpa mau lepas. Saat mereka sudah pindah keranjang yang bersih, Jaebum mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam hole Yugyeom lagi. Ia juga naked, sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar bersatu. Yugyeom hanya diam dan memainkan game ditablet pemberian Jaebum, menghiraukan semua tingkah Jaebum. Tapi ia segera berbicara saat Jaebum mengganggu permainannya.

"YAA hyung, jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Yugyeom saat jari-jari Jaebum menyentuh bagian touchscreen yang tidak dikehendaki Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun berkali-kali menepis tangan nakal Jaebum. Yang ditepis justru tertawa senang dileher Yugyeom, karena sukses mengganggu kekasihnya.

Ketika ditouchscreen itu menampilkan tulisan 'Game Over'. Yugyeom membanting tablet itu di ranjang, ia malas bermain lagi. Sedangkan Jaebum tertawa dan menggiggit gemas telinga Yugyeom.

"Kau payah baby. Masak dengan games seperti itu bisa kalah. Tidak salah kau selalu kalah dariku." Jaebum mulai mengejek Yugyeom dari balik punggung Yugyeom, posisi mereka Jaebum memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang.

"APA ? Coba hyung katakan kalimat terakhir. Selalu kalah dari hyung ? Bukannya hyung yang selalu kalah. Baru melihat hole ku saja hyung sudah menyerah kan kemarin ? Sekarang siapa yang kalah." Jawab Yugyeom tak mau kalah.

"Itu berbeda baby. Kau dan hole mu itu seperti surga. Sudah ribuan hole ku bobol, tapi kau tau cuma hole mu baby yang membuatku merasa disurga." Jelas Jaebum.

"Ribuan hole ? Hyung selingkuh ?" Yugyeom bertanya curiga dan segera membalik tubuhnya, sehingga penis Jaebum lepas dari holenya.

"Yaa baby kenapa dilepas ?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Hyung jawab aku ? Apa hyung selingkuh ?" Yugyeom menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Jaebum saat Jaebum akan meraihnya.

"Ani. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh, jika aku memiliki kekasih seperti ini. Manis, cerewet, penurut, muda, dan yang terpenting hole yang sangat sempit." Jelas Jaebum sambil mencoba meraih Yugyeom.

"Apa hyung bilang tadi ? Aku cerewet ?" Yugyeom menepis tangan Jaebum yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Ne. Bukankah itu memang benar." Jawab Jaebum tanpa berfikir, ia hanya ingin kehangatan hole Yugyeom saat ini.

"Perasaan yang cerewet itu hyung deh. Hyung kan yang suka gerutu kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain atau aku berbicara dengan orang lain." Yugyeom kembali berbicara, ia tidak terima dibilang cerewet.

"Itu karena kau selalu nakal baby. Bukankah sudah ku suruh menjauh dari orang-orang, kenapa justru membiarkan mereka mendekat." Jaebum sudah tidak lagi mencoba meraih Yugyeom, ia pun duduk. Tapi Yugyeom tetap tidur.

"Wae ? Lagipula mereka cuma ingin bersahabat dengan ku hyung." Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya tidak ingin melihat Jaebum lagi. Jaebum pun segera menyingkirkan tablet dan dengan cepat memeluk Yugyeom dan kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Yugyeom.

"Kau salah baby, mereka itu ingin merebutmu dari ku." Jaebum berbisik ditelinga Yugyeom yang tetap diam tidak bergerak. Jaebum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itu hanya perasaan hyung saja." Ucap Yugyeom pelan, ia selalu tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Jaebum yang aneh.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya perasaan, aku bisa merasakannya baby." Jaebum kembali argumen.

"Mustahil." Pendapat Yugyeom.

"Heei itu memang benar." Jaebum membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Mustahil."

"Benar."

"Mustahil."

"Benar."

Mereka berdua pun terus beragumen tanpa mau ada yang mengalah.

.

.

"Yaa hyung beri aku baju." Teriak Yugyeom kepada Jaebum yang baru masuk setelah selesai mandi.

"Tidak. Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, kau tidak boleh memakai apapun selama masa hukuman." Jawab Jaebum sebelum meninggalkan Yugyeom untuk mencari makanan untuk dia sendiri.

Hari kedua, Yugyeom masih belum bisa jalan. Ia masih merasakan sakit diselangkangannya. Dia mengutuk Jaebum yang memaksanya bermain kemarin malam. Padahal holenya kan masih sakit. Jika hanya 2 atau 3 ronde Yugyeom tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini 17 ronde. Bagaimana ia bisa sembuh jika begini caranya.

Ditambah ia bosan bukan main berada dikamar ini sendirian. Jaebum mengambil ponsel miliknya, agar Yugyeom tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Sebagai gantinya, Jaebum memberikan tablet kepada Yugyeom. Tapi tablet itu hanya berisi game dan tidak tersambung dengan internet sekaligus tidak ada kartu simnya.

Yugyeom mendesah pelan, ia menyalakan tv diruangan itu. Tapi kemudian ia mematikannya lagi, ia tidak suka menonton tv.

Yugyeom pun berusaha untuk tidur. Mungkin dengan itu kebosanannya akan hilang.

.

.

Yugyeom terbangun saat ada yang mengisi lubangnya. Yugyeom kemudian menghela nafas saat tau jika itu adalah Jaebum, sudah bisa ditebak hanya dari aroma tubuhnya.

"Hyung habis dari mana ?" Tanya Yugyeom sambil mengelus lengan Jaebum yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hanya mencari makan baby. Aku lapar tadi." Jawab Jaebum yang sedang menggigiti punggung Yugyeom.

"Hyung membunuh seseorang jika makan ?"

"Tentu saja. Itu memang cara vampir untuk tetap hidup."

"Orang seperti apa yang hyung bunuh ?"

"Tergantung. Terkadang aku membunuh musuhku, orang yang menyakiti mu, perawan, pekerja sex, atau bahkan seorang pendeta."

"Apa vampir seperti hyung takut dengan salib atau do'a-do'a ?"

"Hahaha, itu hanya legenda kuno baby. Kami hanya bisa mati jika kami dibakar hidup-hidup atau kepala kami lepas dari badan kami."

"Mengerikan. Sebenarnya vampir itu jumlahnya berapa siih hyung ?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tau baby. Kebanyakan dari kami semua berbaur dengan manusia, sehingga identitas kami tidak akan terbuka."

Yugyeom diam, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan tapi ia takut Jaebum curiga padanya. Yugyeom pun menghela nafas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hyung jika seandainya aku selingkuh. Apa yang akan hyung lakukan ?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ?" Jaebum sedikit mengeluarkan bentakan dalam nada suaranya.

"Hyung hanja jawab pertanyaan ku ?" Yugyeom kembali memaksa.

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun selingkuhan mu. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengubah mu saat itu juga Yugyeom. Aku juga akan mengurung mu selama masa keabadian mu. Apa kau berselingkuh ?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang akan hyung lakukan itu saja." Jelas Yugyeom sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

Jaebum pun diam. Beberapa hari ini Yugyeom aneh menurutnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yugyeom darinya. Jaebum takut ada seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat darinya yang mencoba merebut Yugyeom dari pelukannya. Tapi Jaebum segera menepis semua firasat aneh itu. Ia yakin Yugyeom juga mencintainya, walaupun terkadang Jaebum ragu memikirkan hal yang sama.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Yugyeom menanyakan perihal selingkuh pada Jaebum. Yugyeom merasa Jaebum semakin overprotektif kepadanya. Jaebum tidak pernah meninggalkan Yugyeom barang hanya 5 menit saja. Jaebum selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ke toilet, kantin, bahkan saat olahraga Jaebum selalu membolos dari pelajarannya hanya untuk melihat Yugyeom berolahraga. Sangat berlebihan sekali. Jaebum seolah begitu takut Yugyeom pergi darinya.

Yugyeom sendiri sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Jaebum yang selalu disampingnya. Karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk tenang sendirian. Biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah, ia akan memiliki waktu sendiri selama 5 jam sebelum Jaebum datang. Tapi ini baru saja Jaebum mengantarnya pulang, 10 menit kemudian Jaebum sudah menemaninya dikamar. Yugyeom benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini.

"Hyung sebenarnya kenapa ?" Tanya Yugyeom suatu hari saat mereka berdua tengah menonotom film dari laptop milik Yugyeom pemberian Jaebum.

"Maksudmu baby ?" Jawab Jaebum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari film yang ia tonton.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini hyung selalu begitu dekat dan selalu menempel dengan ku ? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?" Tanya Jaebum yang sekarang fokus menatap Yugyeom.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya ingin tau. Kenapa siih dari kemarin hyung bawaannya curiga dengan ku terus ?" Yugyeom pun ikut terpancing emosi. Ia bahkan sudah melepaskan pelukan Jaebum. Jaebum pun tidak mencoba meraih Yugyeom. Dan ini sangat aneh.

"Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Yugyeom. Katakan apa itu ?" Tanya Jaebum sambil menatap tepat dimata Yugyeom.

"Maksud hyung apa siih. Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan dari hyung." Bela Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom you can't lie to me. I know you. I can see from your face. You hiding something from me. Tell me baby, what it is ?" Jaebum berdiri, begitupun dengan Yugyeom.

"Hyung listen, I'm not hiding anything from you. It's just your feeling." Yugyeom sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"You can't deny it Yugyeom. Your face is tell me everything. And your eyes is hiding something from me." Jaebum terus memaksa Yugyeom untuk jujur.

"Hyung, you don't believe me ?" Tanya Yugyeom yang sekarang entah mengapa sudah meneteskan air mata.

"I'm sorry, but for at the same time. I don't believe you."

"Oke. I know sooner or later this relationship will be broken. Maybe we need distance between us to believe each other. Don't back to me, if you still not believe me. Go away hyung." Yugyeom membelakangi Jaebum.

"You chase me Yugyeom ?" Tanya Jaebum tidak percaya.

"Yes I do." Yugyeom pun pergi dari kamarnya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Mungkin menjauh dari Jaebum beberapa waktu dapat menenangkan fikirannya.

Jaebum diam terpaku pada apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Jaebum tidak bermaksud untuk menjauh dari Yugyeom. Karena ia tau ia tidak akan bisa menikmati hidup abadinya tanpa Yugyeom. Ingin sekali Jaebum mengejar Yugyeom, tetapi kakinya tidak ingin melangkah barang satu langkah.

Yugyeom memesan taxi. Jika Jaebum tidak pergi, maka biarlah ia yang pergi.

.

.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka Gyeomie. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Cepat atau lambat Jaebum akan tau." Nasehat Youngjae yang mengelus rambut Yugyeom yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

"Tapi hyung siapa yang harus aku pilih ?" Tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap foto ia dan Youngjae saat kecil.

"Pilih seseorang yang sudah menjadi pilihan hati mu." Youngjae adalah orang satu-satunya yang tau kisah Yugyeom. Ia sudah tau bahwa Jaebum adalah vampir. Ia juga tau tentang Mark, namja selingkuhan Yugyeom. Ia sudah tau semuanya.

Yugyeom diam, ia tidak tau siapa yang dipilih hatinya. Ia bingung.

"Hyung bolehkah aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari ?"

"Tentu. Kau boleh disini selama kapanpun kau inginkan." Jawab Youngjae sambil mencium kening Yugyeom dan kembali mengelus rambut Yugyeom.

.

.

Mark melihat jam diatas meja ruang tamu. Jam 9 malam. Ia pun berjalan kekamarnya dan terkejut menemukan Jaebum yang duduk dikursi santainya.

"Astaga Jb, kau mengejutkan ku." Mark berjalan untuk menaruh jas luarnya dan melihat wajah Jaebum yang kusut.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa dengan wajah mu itu ?" Tanya Mark sambil duduk diranjang menghadap Jaebum.

"Apa salah jika aku mencurigainya hyung ?" Tanya Jaebum tiba-tiba.

"Curiga ? Curiga pada siapa ?" Tanya Mark tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencurigai Yugyeom. Aku curiga ada yang ia sembunyikan dari ku hyung." Jaebum menatap Mark mencoba menjelaskan kebimbangannya.

"Aku begitu mencintainya hyung. Aku takut ia bermain dibelakangku hyung." Tambah Jaebum sekali lagi.

"Selingkuh maksud mu ?" Mark sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan ini. Tapi jika ia menghindar, Jaebum juga akan mencurigainya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia hyung. Apa aku salah hyung." Setetes air mata turun dari mata Jaebum. Mark tidak pernah melihat Jaebum menangis sebelumnya, ini yang pertama. Jaebum selalu menjadi orang yang sangat tegar dengan apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Yugyeom pasti namja yang sangat spesial karena cuma dia yang bisa membuat dua namja vampir yang selama ini kuat dan tegas dalam menjalani kehidupan abadi mereka menangis hanya karena kata yang mereka remehkan dulu yaitu cinta.

"Kau tidak salah Jb. Hal itu wajar dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sangat mencintai pasangannya. Tapi terkadang hal yang berlebihan seperti itu tidak baik bagi sebuah hubungan. Itu hanya membuat Yugyeom berfikir kau tidak percaya dengannya. Dan hal itu pasti menyakiti Yugyeom. Kau tau kan, sebuah kepercayaan itu penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Tanpa kepercayaan, sebuah hubungan tak ubahnya kayu yang rapuh. Akan mudah rusak dan susah untuk disatukan." Mark berbicara seolah menyuruh Jaebum mempercayai Yugyeom, padahal dalam hati ia ingin Jaebum tidak percaya dengan Yugyeom dan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan hyung ?"

"Jika kau yakin Yugyeom mencintai mu, maka hanya percaya dan yakin dengan hal itu. Jangan mempedulikan semua hal yang menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Karena jika kau percaya dengan Yugyeom dan Yugyeom mempercayai mu, hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja sampai kapanpun." Kau bodoh Mark, Mark berteriak dalam benaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia menasehati musuhnya sendiri. Mark bahkan tersenyum yakin.

"Apakah benar seperti itu hyung ?" Jaebum sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Mark padanya.

"Tentu. Tanyakan saja kenapa Yugyeom tidak pernah takut kau selingkuh darinya. Alasannya mudah Jb, bahwa Yugyeom mempercayai kau mencintainya. Jadi meskipun kau punya kehidupan malam dan pengalaman dengan berbagai wanita dulu, ia tetap percaya kau tidak akan menduakannya. Karena ia percaya kau mencintainya." Perkataan Mark benar, Yugyeom selalu tenang dengan kehidupan malam Jaebum. Ia tidak pernah mencurigai Jaebum berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Jaebum pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghapus airmata yang sempat jatuh sambil berkata.

"Kau benar hyung. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkan mu dalam hal seperti ini. Terima kasih." Jaebum pun pergi meninggalkan Mark sendiri, guna untuk mencari Yugyeom dan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

Mark yang awalnya tersenyum untuk mengatakan sama-sama kini senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit saat tau apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya salah.

"Apa aku harus melepaskan Yugyeom demi kau sahabat ku Jb ? Apa aku sanggup hidup tanpa dia seperti yang kau ucapkan, aku juga begitu mencintainya Jb ? Apa aku hanya diharuskan untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat saja dalam hubungan kalian dan bukan menjadi kekasih gelap Yugyeom ?" Mark meneteskan airmatanya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membantu ku menyelesaikan permasalahan ku ini ?" Tanya Mark entah kepada siapa.

.

.

Jaebum kembali ke kamar Yugyeom, berharap Yugyeom ada disana. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun dikamar itu.

Jaebum bingung, ia mondar-mandir dikamar itu. Ia tidak tau kemana Yugyeom pergi.

Bambam, Yugyeom segera mengambil posel dari saku celananya. Mencoba menghubungi Bambam.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Bambam dimana Yugyeom ?"

"Yugyeom ? Aku tidak tau hyung."

"Dia tidak bersama mu ?"

"Ani hyung. Ada apa memangnya ?"

Jaebum pun memutuskan sambungan telepon, wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi panik dan cemas. Jika Yugyeom tidak bersama Bambam, ia bersama siapa.

Youngjae. Jaebum pun akan pergi dari kamar Yugyeom sebelum pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah benda mengkilat dilaci meja belajar Yugyeom yang sedikit terbuka.

Entah kenapa benda itu memancing rasa penasaran bagi Jaebum. Jaebum pun menghampiri meja belajar Yugyeom dan sedikit membuka laci itu.

"Cincin." Gumam Jaebum. Jaebum segera menjatuhkan cincin itu saat ia melihat nama Tuan Yi Eun dicincin itu.

Jaebum memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia tersandung sofa sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di sofa itu.

Dan saat itu pula, ada seperti putaran film dalam ingatan Jaebum.

"Jadi kekhawatiran ku memang benar." Jaebum mengingat semuanya, Mark juga memakai cincin dengan model yang sama seperti milik Yugyeom. Hanya dengan nama yang tertera dicincin itu Jaebum sudah yakin kalau Yugyeom memang bermain dibelakangnya.

"Yugyeom hanya milik ku Mark." Jaebum pun meninggalkan kamar Yugyeom dan segera terbang menjemput Yugyeom.

.

.

Youngjae sontak terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar pintu yang sepertinya didobrak. Ia segera membangunkan Yugyeom yang tidur disampingnya.

"Ada apa hyung ?" Yugyeom sedikit menguap karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ikut hyung." Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yugyeom dan justru menarik tangan Yugyeom untuk bangun dan mengikutinya keluar.

Yugyeom bingung melihat Youngjae yang mengambil tongkat baseball dikamar. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti kemana Youngjae mau pergi.

Youngjae pun perlahan membuka pintu diikuti dengan Yugyeom yang berada dibelakangnya.

Saat Youngjae tiba diruang tv, ia hampir mejatuhkan tongkatnya saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Jaebum hyung ?" Kali ini Yugyeom yang bersuara saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Saat Yugyeom baru saja berjalan satu langkah mendekati sosok itu, Youngjae segera menariknya.

Jaebum mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, mata tajam itu menyala merah darah. Dan dari mulutnya keluar taring. Hal itulah kenapa Youngjae tiba-tiba menarik Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom pergi dari sini." Bisik Youngjae pelan. Sedetik kemudian, Jaebum menyerang Youngjae dibagian lehernya.

Yugyeom karena terkejut hampir berteriak, tapi ia segera membungkam mulutnya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Tanpa babibu, Yugyeom segera berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Yugyeom terus berlari, karena paniknya Yugyeom lupa jika ada lift. Ia justru lewat tangga darurat.

"Sorry Youngjae. But is your destiny." Jaebum menghapus darah dimulutnya sambil menyeringai. Setelahnya ia pun pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Yugyeom.

Bau Yugyeom masih kuat diudara, sehingga Jaebum mudah untuk mencarinya. Bahkan ia hanya berjalan santai.

Yugyeom segera menutup pintu yang menghubungkan apartemen dengan atap. Yugyeom pun menyeret tempat duduk dari kayu disana untuk mencoba menghalangi Jaebum yang akan membuka pintu.

"SHIT." Yugyeom lupa, seharusnya ia pergi dari apartemen ini. Kenapa ia justru pergi ke atap. Jaebum pasti akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Yugyeom terus mondar-mandir, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya lepas dari Jaebum.

Karena Jaebum pasti tidak akan memaafkan dia kali ini. Jaebum sudah tau semuanya. Ia tidak akan semarah dan semenyeramkan itu. Ia sangat berharap Jaebum belum membunuh Mark.

Saat itu pula, pintu itu hancur hanya dengan tendangan Jaebum.

"Rileks baby. Aku belum membunuh Mark. Tapi aku baru akan membunuhnya." Jaebum berucap dingin sambil melangkah mendekati Yugyeom.

Yugyeom reflek ikut mundur. Ia sangat takut dengan sosok Jaebum yang seperti ini.

Yugyeom tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia sudah benar-benar berada ditepi atap. Ia menengok ke bawah, lalu lintas Seoul yang macet penuh dengan mobil yang hilir mudik.

"Hyung mundur. Atau aku akan loncat." Jaebum tertawa mendengar ancaman Yugyeom.

"Just do it baby." Jaebum terus maju melangkah membuat Yugyeom panik.

"HYUUNG MUNDUR AKU BILANG." Yugyeom kali ini berteriak, tapi Jaebum tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Tanpa sadar Yugyeom memundurkan kakinya, hingga ia sekarang melayang diudara. Melayang untuk jatuh dari gedung dengan ketinggian empat lantai.

Yugyeom takut, ia pun memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Ia tidak ingin melihat kematiannya.

Yugyeom perlahan membuka matanya saat ia merasa ada yang menangkap tubuhnya dan ia merasa bahwa ia terbang.

Ia memang benar terbang. Jaebum menggendongnya bridal style. Yugyeom tidak pernah melihat Jaebum terbang sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak tau jika Jaebum memiliki sayap. Sayap itu berwarna hitam pekat.

Yugyeom terus memandang Jaebum yang fokus melihat kedepan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu mati. Karena kau harus menerima hukuman dari ku Yugyeom." Jaebum memandang Yugyeom dengan mata merahnya. Dan saat itu pula Yugyeom langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Mark sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaebum yang duduk dikursi santainya. Tapi kembali tenang, dan berjalan keranjangnya untuk menaruh buku sekaligus berbicara dengan Jaebum.

"Aku fikir kau bersama Yugyeom." Mark duduk berhadapan dengan Jaebum, ia bingung dengan raut wajah Jaebum yang aneh. Itu terlalu dingin daripada Jaebum yang ia kenal.

"Yah aku bersama dengan Yugyeom tadi." Nada suaranya pun sangat dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Mark sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

DOOORR.

Mark terpental dan terjatuh berbaring diranjangnya. Mark memegang dadanya. Jaebum baru saja menembaknya.

"Satu-satunya masalah disini adalah kau MARK. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Yugyeom kecuali aku."

DOOORRR. Satu tembakan telah dilepaskan Jaebum. Ia menaruh pistol itu dimeja Mark dan berkata.

"Peluru itu terbuat dari perak. Good bye Mark." Jaebum keluar dari kamar Mark, dan tidak mempedulikan Mark yang justru tersenyum.

.

.

Jaebum membanting pintu kamarnya hingga menampakkan Yugyeom yang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Jaebum pun menghampiri sosok Yugyeom yang mencoba memberontak agar tali itu lepas dari tangan dan kakinya.

"Mark is gone baby. Now just me and you." Air mata Yugyeom turun, ia tidak menyangka jika Jaebum akan membunuh Mark.

"HYUNG JAHAAAT." Yugyeom berteriak begitu keras. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia pun menangis terisak.

"Cup cup is okay baby. I'm always be with you. You don't need Mark anymore." Jaebum menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Yugyeom dengan jarinya.

"Now, biarkan aku mengubahmu. It's your punishment baby, for cheating me." Yugyeom segera menutup matanya rapat saat Jaebum menyusup dilehernya.

DOORR DOOOR. Yugyeom terkejut dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jaebum yang terjatuh dikakinya. Ia kemudian mendongak kedepan.

"Mark hyung." Yugyeom hanya mempu bergumam saat melihat sosok yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Mark pun berlari ke Yugyeom dan segera melepaskan ikatan pada tali dan tangan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom pun segera memeluk Mark saat ia sudah bebas. Mark juga membalas pelukan Jaebum.

Yugyeom meloncat saat ada seseorang yang menyentuh kakinya. Yugyeom dan Mark menengok kebawah mereka, dimana Jaebum yang mencoba memegang kaki Yugyeom. Mark segera menarik Yugyeom untuk mundur.

Tapi Jaebum kemudian benar-benar mati dan tidak akan pernah bangun atau bergerak lagi.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Yugyeom mengangguk sebelum Mark menariknya untuk pergi kegarasi mengambil mobil mereka.

.

.

"Hyung kita akan pergi kemana ?" Mark hanya terus menggenggam tangan Yugyeom saat pesawat pribadinya tinggal landas dari bandar Incheon.

"Kita akan pergi jauh dari sini honey. Membuat identitas baru dan hidup bahagia berdua." Mark menampakkan senyum terindah yang ia punya. Ia sekarang benar-benar bahagia. Mulai sekarang hanya ada dia dan Yugyeom.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma ku hyung ?" Mark membawa kepala Yugyeom agar bersandar dibahunya. Mark memalingkan sejenak wajahnya agar ia dapat mencium kening Yugyeom.

"Mereka akan merelakan mu pergi honey. Hyung minta lupakan semua itu. Kita akan memulai hidup baru bersama. Tanpa ada penganggu." Yugyeom pun tersenyum. Ia bahagia, ia bisa bersama Mark tidak bersama dengan Jaebum. Karena hanya Mark lah orang yang ia cinta dan sayang.

Ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya, dan menjalani kehidupan abadinya bersama Mark.

Setelah mereka pergi dari rumah Jaebum, mereka berdua tinggal disebuah hotel untuk beberapa hari. Mark harus menyelesaikan semua persoalan di Seoul. Mengurus semuanya, mulai dari pemberitaan Yugyeom yang meninggal bersama Jaebum jatuh dari tebing. Ia juga harus mengurus mayat Youngjae. Mark memanipulasi kasus jika Youngjae jatuh dari atap apartemennya.

Kemudian Mark mengurus identitas baru Yugyeom dan dia sendiri. Saat itu juga lah Mark merubah Yugyeom sama seperti dirinya. Ia akan hidup bahagia bersama Yugyeom untuk selamanya di L.A.

Mereka berdua berstatus sebagai sepasang suami istri. Nama Yugyeom tidak berubah, hanya sekarang marganya berganti menjadi Tuan Yegyeom. Mark pun hanya menambahkan nama Tuan didepan namanya. Tuan Mark dan Tuan Yugyeom, Tuan Mark sebagai suami dan Tuan Yugyeom sebagai istri.

Penampilan Yugyeom pun sedikit berbeda sekarang. Ia sekarang menggunakan anting-anting, rambutnya pun sedikit panjang dan berwarna pirang. Ia terlihat semakin imut dan cantik. Bahkan Mark tidak pernah lelah mengagumi sosok disampingnya ini.

"Hyung ada satu pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini aku tidak tau jawabannya." Yugyeom membuyarkan lamunan Mark. Mark pun menoleh kearah Yugyeom.

"Apa itu honey ?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak mati seperti Jaebum hyung ?"

Mark mencium punggung tangan Yugyeom sebelum berkata.

"Aku dan Jaebum dari suku vampire yang berbeda honey. Jika Jaebum hanya bisa dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang dilapisi perak, dan benda itu harus menancap dijantungnya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa mati jika kepala ku dipisahkan dari tubuhku. Tetapi kepala ku harus dibuang jauh, karena jika tidak aku akan hidup lagi." Jelas Mark yang membalas tatapan Yugyeom.

"Apa Jaebum hyung tidak tau hal itu ?" Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Mark mencubit pipinya.

"Ia tidak pernah tau apapun tentang ku honey. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri." Mark mencium bibir Yugyeom, Yugyeom pun ikut membalas ciuman Mark.

Fikiran kotor pun bersarang diotak Mark saat ini. Yugyeom bukanlah manusia lagi. Itu artinya Mark dapat bermain sepuasnya bersama dengan Yugyeom. Tanpa takut Yugyeom kesakitan atau kelelahan.

Mark sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai dirumah mereka yang berada di L.A. Ia yakin ia dan Yugyeom akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

 **Lima Tahun Kemudian, In The Other Side.**

Seorang nenek berusia separuh abad itu terlihat sedang berkomat-kamit membaca mantra.

Didepannya ada seorang namja berwajah pucat yang memejamkan matanya erat terbaring tidak berdaya. Serta adanya luka tembakan tepat dijantungnya yang membuat lubang sehingga keluar darah dari tubuhnya. Darah itu tidaklah merah seperti darah manusia pada umumnya, tetapi darah itu berwarna hitam. Itu menandakan bahwa namja itu adalah vampire.

Saat nenek itu menghentikan mantranya terbanglah dua peluru perak keluar dari jantung namja itu. Peluru perak itu melayang diudara dan jatuh dilantai marmer kamar tersebut. Sehingga membuat suara dentingan.

Nenek itupun kembali mengucapkan mantranya. Dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian, mata namja yang tertutup itu segera terbuka.

Nenek itu tersenyum melihat cucunya hidup kembali. Hidup kembali, setelah mati. Hidup untuk membalaskan kematiannya. Hidup untuk mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

 **END**

Yeey selesai. Ini ff chapter pertama april yang udah selesai. Syukur dech. Cz ini ff radak gimana gitu menurut april. Yow wes lah. Ada yang minta lanjut ato gak ? Kalau nggak pun juga gak papa. Oke April sudahi dulu ya chingu. Bye. And review please.


End file.
